Paradox of The Force
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Dimension travel fic! Kanan wished so many times that Ezra could've lived in the temple, been allowed to grow and not fear using the Force. Ezra and the others all deserved so much more than the cards life had dealt them. Never had he believed that he and the others would get that chance. Switched over from Clone Wars section! On hiatus due to writers block!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh man, I saw the Rebels season premiere and I am sooooo happy! It was awesome! Don't worry though, I won't give any spoilers to those who haven't seen it!**

**So I've been talking with one of my awesome reviewers, fellow writer Commander Ray! She is really awesome, and has been helping me refine ideas for this, my first multi-chapter story! She also informed me about iTunes having the Rebels series so that I could see it! Thank you so much, Ray! You are awesome!**

**So, anyway, if the characters seem a little OOC, or if this chapter seems a little rushed, I'm sorry, but this is how I invisioned it!**

**Sorry if there's any spelling problems, spell check doesn't like me x.x**

**This first chapter's dedicated to Commander Ray! Thank you for your help, Ray! You're blastin' amazing! XD **

**Please review if you have any ideas for this story, and if you want to read more!**

**Enjoy reading everyone!**

* * *

"Well, we're making good time." Hera stated, glancing at the teen that was acting as her co-pilot. "How's everything looking?"

Ezra's electric blue eyes flickered across the status screens before him.

"Fuel levels are up...Thrusters are working at top efficiency...Everything's sailing smooth." He replied, smiling slightly as he relaxed back into his seat. A proud grin pulled at Hera's lips as she switched on autopilot.

"Cone on, let's go get something to eat." She said, standing. "I'm starving, and I'm sure you are too."

Ezra nodded eagerly, making the Twi'lek pilot laugh.

"I could eat a Bantha!"

Hera smiled fondly, resting a hand on Ezra's shoulder as they both left the bridge, trusting Chopper to keep a watch on things.

For a moment, neither said a word, then suddenly Ezra piped up.

"Kanan's in the mess hall..."

Hera blinked, alarmed as she looked at The youth.

"What?"

Ezra tapped at his forehead with two long, thin fingers.

"I can sense him. He can sense us, too." The teen smiled gleefully. "He's prepping some food for us."

Both Hera and Ezra paused when there was a sudden soft, almost inaudible rumble, and the young human blushed embarrassedly, putting a hand to his stomach while Hera laughed.

"Good thing he is." She commented. "Your stomach sounds ready to eat itself."

Ezra merely stuck his tongue out childishly before they continued on their way. Hera looked at the young teen from the corner of her eye.

It had been around a year since Ezra had joined their little family. Even now, his curious eyes and sweet smile were a more than welcome sight in such a troubled galaxy-

And then, Hera's thoughts suddenly froze. Wait, It had been _over_ a year since Ezra came aboard. And in that time, one key thing was missing.

Ezra's birthday. The teen had never told them, and they had never celebrated. And they _always_ celebrated when it was someone's birthday. They'd gone to Dantooine for Kanan's, the galaxy's largest trade station for Sabine, and a small, isolated moon over Raxus Prime for Zeb. Even Hera's birthday had been celebrated on her home world of Ryloth.

But Ezra? The teen hadn't even told them the date of his birth.

Oh blast, the teen was fifteen and no one had even realized it!

Hera opened her mouth, but they had reached the mess hall, and her question was cut off by the door sliding open. Ezra bounded into the room, eager to fill his empty belly.

Kanan stood at the counter island, setting down plates before two of the bar stools. The man rolled his eyes, smirking as Ezra clambered into one of the seats and tucked into his meal, then the Jedi turned a smile onto Hera. But, upon seeing her pale face, frowned.

"Hera? Something wrong?"

The Twi'lek moved over, standing beside Kanan. She rested her head on his shoulder, making the man blink.

"Hera?"

Bright blue eyes observed the two adults curiously from across the island, but the owner of the sapphire orbs said nothing.

"I can't believe we missed his birthday..." Hera murmured. Both Kanan and Ezra were confused, but green-blue eyes flashed to the youngest Rebel and realization dawned on Kanan's face.

Wrapping an arm around Hera, the Jedi turned to his Padawan.

"Why didn't you tell us when it was your birthday?" He asked, dumbfounded that none of them ever thought about it.

Ezra gave a slight start, taken aback by the question.

"Huh?"

Kanan fixed an even gaze on the teen.

"Your birthday. You've been with the team over a year, Ezra. You turned fifteen and never told anyone."

Ezra still regarded his mentor with confusion, but then shrugged.

"You guys never asked. It's not that big a deal, I'm not really into celebrating." He replied before sticking a forkful of food into his mouth.

Kanan sighed, rubbing his forehead exasperatedly while Hera moved over, hugging a rather surprised Ezra close.

"Hera? H-Hera, I c-can't breathe!" The teen (rather comically) rasped out, trying to pull away the arm about his neck. Kanan, taking pity on the youngling, carefully pried the Twi'lek off of Ezra.

"Hera, take it easy, he needs air." He joked gently before fixing Ezra with a stern look. "Kid, this is stuff we want- no, _gotta_ know."

The young force-user shrugged.

"Okay. My birthday was two weeks, three days ago."

Hera and Kanan looked at one another, seeming to silently converse, then Hera went and sat beside Ezra.

"Then after this drop-off mission, we'll go wherever you want to celebrate."

The young male looked alarmed.

"_Anywhere_?"

Kanan laughed at his student's shocked expression, leaning against the island.

"That's right. Anywhere, as long as it isn't an Imperial base or starship."

Ezra's joy was palpable, and warmed both Kanan and Hera's hearts when they saw the bright smile upon the teen's lips.

"Awesome!"

Kanan smiled, watching as Hera and Ezra talked, throwing around ideas of where to go. Not for the first time, Kanan wished that Ezra could've lived in a world without war. The young teen...He deserved better than the hand he'd been dealt.

The door to the mess hall suddenly slid in, and Sabine and Zeb entered. The Lasat looked irritated, grumbling under his breath.

"What's up?" Sabine asked, striding over. Ezra grinned.

"We were just talkin'." His gaze turned to Zeb. "What's his problem?"

Sabine smirked, turning to the Lasat and patting his arm.

"The big guy here had his foot run-over by Chopper. _Again_. So he dented Chopper's dome..._Again_."

Ezra looked at Zeb incredulously.

"Seriously?! You realize _I_ have to hammer those dents out, right?" He asked sourly, frowning at his half-finished meal.

Zeb huffed, tousling the teen's hair.

"Sorry, kid. But tha' chrome domed little-"

"If you're about to call Chop' what I think you're going to, don't." Hera cut him off, giving a pointed look in Ezra's direction. The teen grinned crookedly.

"Hera, I lived on the streets of Central City. I've heard every cuss in every blastin' language out there!" He laughed.

Everyone jumped when Chopper suddenly rushed in, a string of frantic whistles and whirs leaving the grumpy droid. Hera was the only one to understand the binary language.

She shot up from her seat, alarmed.

"_What_?!"

The pilot was out of the room before anyone understood what was going on. And then, the ship gave a heart stopping _lurch_. Everyone was sent tripping about.

Zeb and Sabine were instantly following Hera, and Kanan turned to his young Padawan.

"Ezra, you and Chopper stay here!"

"But-"

"_Stay here_! I'm serious Ezra!" The man barked, and then he was gone.

The _Ghost_ gave another jerk, causing Ezra to stumble. He quickly did what he had been told to do in these situations, and hunkered down underneath the metal bench-seat table, as it was anchored securely to the ground. Chopper warbled lowly, rolling over to rest beside the teen. Ezra managed a weak smile, reaching forward and patting the little droid's domed head.

"Don't worry, Chopper. Everything'll be alright, you'll see."

But inside, Ezra could feel fear spiking in his heart. He reached out hesitantly through the force towards Kanan, and the man was quick to reach back, his prensence mingling with Ezra's, familiar and reassuring.

And so, feeling his mentor's confidence, Ezra settled down to wait.

* * *

A blackhole. How had they not noticed there was a _blackhole_?! That was what Kanan was wondering as he struggled to help Hera keep the ship on course.

"Energy readings are off the charts." Hera stated, hands darting across the controls. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's a hidden Imperial base."

"_Here_?" Zeb asked incredulously, actively having to grip onto his seat to keep from falling out as the ship violently shook.

"Yes, _here_!" The Twi'lek retorted sharply, eyes locked on the window.

A sharp jerk sent Sabine tumbling from her seat, and while Zeb helped her back up, Kanan and Hera struggled to keep the ship stable. Kanan was multitasking, to tell the truth. Ezra was nervous, and he could sense it, so while he continued to copilot, he also was trying to comfort his Padawan.

"Energy readings are getting stronger!"

And then a sudden shock struck through the force...And everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Ezra was aware of was that everything seemed _loud_. The sound of voices and speeders were muffled, but still pounded at his skull with a strong intensity.

He groaned, blinking blearily. At first, he only saw shadows and flickering lights, then he slowly began to desipher a voice among the muted sounds.

"...-Ra?...E-..-ra! Ezra!"

Grimacing, the young teen momentarily squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again.

Kanan leaned over him, rare worry on his face. Behind him, Ezra could see the others, all sitting up, looking confused.

With a soft groan, Ezra managed to finally move his aching limbs, rubbing at his head with a hand.

"What...What _happened_? Where are we?" He slowly asked, looking around.

Tall buildings loomed over them, and the sun shone brightly. They were in an alley of some sorts, and Ezra could see people of all races walking through the streets at the end of the alleyway.

Kanan looked relieved to see him awake, sitting on his heels as he too looked towards the crowded streets.

"I'm not sure. We got pulled into a blackhole, it must've thrown us somewhere."

For a long moment all was silent, everyone standing and checking themselves and each other for injury. Nothing more than a few scratches and bruises marked them, they were relieved to see. Finally, the youngest of the team spoke.

"Master..?"

The hesitant tone was odd to hear from the usually outgoing teen, and Ezra had his teacher's attention immediately.

"Yeah?"

Electric blue eyes flickered to the streets, narrowing slightly.

"Something feels...Weird."

While the others didn't understand, Kanan knew what his Padawan meant, and nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, I feel it too."

"We need to find a safe place to stay." Hera suddenly piped up, a soft frown maringher beautiful features. Zeb nodded in agreement.

"She's right." He stated, crossing his arms. "Ain't safe here."

For a long second, Kanan thought. He then inclined his head.

"That's all we can do for now. At least until we can find out where we are, and what happened to the ship. All our comlinks seem to be working, so we should probably split up. Zeb, you and Sabine go west. Hera, you and Chopper go east. Ezra, you're with me. If none of us can find a safe place, we meet up back here."

It was a standard plan. Simple, but it would hopefully prove effective. While confused and a bit nervous, the others readily agreed. By now, they had seen so many incredible and down right _crazy_ things happen that this hardly seemed impossible. There were even stories about blackholes rowing entire fleets half-way across the galaxy (though those tales were few and far between).

And so they all split up. As Zeb and Sabine passed by Ezra, they each made a gesture, wishing the teen luck (a light punch to the shoulder from Zeb, and a lingering hand to his back from Sabine).

Hera moved forward, taking Ezra's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Keep Kanan out of trouble for me, alright?" She joked softly, smiling weakly. Ezra nodded, squeezing her hand in return. The Twi'lek then turned to Kanan, moving over and kissing his cheek.

"Be safe."

"You too."

And then Hera and Chopper were gone (the droid nudging against Ezra's leg in farewell), both disappearing into the crowd.

With a sigh, Kanan turned to Ezra.

"Stay close, alright?"

The teen nodded.

"You've got it."

* * *

Kanan wove through the dense crowds of people. Something wasn't right here, something was just completely _wrong_. This place...It looked like Courascant.

_Before_ the Empire took over.

He kept his senses open, not only to better examine his surroundings, but to make sure Ezra was keeping up and not falling behind. Luckily, Ezra was quick, naturally light on his feet, and was doing a good job of staying right on his heels.

They had only stopped once, and that was at a small vendor's stall to buy hooded cloaks to ward off the cold, crisp air that revealed it to be Winter.

And so two hooded figures walked through the streets, faces hidden, one taller than his small companion.

"Hey, Master?"

Kanan hummed a short note, showing he was listening. Ezra's hidden eyes darted across the people and buildings around them before he continued.

"Do you have any idea where we are yet?"

Kanan slowly shook his head.

"Not yet. Ask me a little later." Ezra nodded, then yelped as he tripped over his slightly too-long cloak. Kanan's arm shot out, catching his Padawan while several passer-bys paused to look at them strangely. Kanan gave the teen a dry look. "Be careful, kid."

A sheepish smile was the reply he received, and the two continued on.

For awhile, nothing really happened. They found no reasonably safe buildings in which to stay, and they were about to turn back when they reached the end of a large road...

Kanan froze, his heart stoping, and eyes widening as his jaw dropped.

This...This wasn't possible! He couldn't be seeing this! It had been destroyed years ago!

But there before him stood the proof...

There, towering ahead of them...awas the _Jedi Temple_.

Ezra stumbled slightly as he suddenly felt what seemed like _hundreds_ of force-users. He was instantly on guard, his mental barriers rising, the strong shields he had so painstakingly worked on for over a year effectively shunning the immense power away from his mind. Ezra then turned to his friend, opting to ignore the headache he now had in favor of figuring out why his mentor had suddenly halted.

"Master?...Maaaaster..?..._Kanan_?" He tried, attempting to gain Kanan's attention, but it didnt work.

Ezra shuffled forward, peering at his mentor's face, then looking at the temple, then back at Kanan.

"Kanan? What's wrong?"

Kanan's green-blue eyes suddenly snapped to Ezra, and he jerked his chin upwards.

"On the roofs. Now."

Ezra knew the man's tone (it was the 'do-as-I-tell-you-or-you'll-get-a-lecture voice), and so he did as told, quickly finding a path and taking it to the rooftops of the shorter buildings, mostly shops. Kanan was on his heels, and the man grabbed Ezra's shoulders.

"I want you to raise your mental barriers as high as they'll go and_ stay here_. I'm serious, Ezra. _Stay_. _Here_."

Ezra looked up at Kanan, confused.

"Kanan, what's going on? You're starting to freak me out."

The older human sighed, grimacing.

"Look, I need to check something. _Alone_. I don't know if it's safe for you where I'm going, so stay up here and keep a look out for me, alright?"

"But-"

"Do you trust me, Ezra?"

"W-well-"

"_Do_. _You_. _Trust_. _Me_?"

Ezra nodded.

"Yeah, of course I do-"

"Then stay."

Ezra pursed his lips, glancing away. He then finally gave in, shoulders slumping.

"Alright."

Kanan smile weakly.

"Thank you."

With that, Kanan jumped down over the edge of the flat roof. He hurried towards the temple, mind rushing as he tried to make sense of things.

Was this some sick, twisted trap? But he could sense several strong, familiar presences that no one could replicate.

How was this possible, then? No Imperials, the temple still standing with Jedi inside.

His steps faultered when a voice echoed within his mind through the force.

"A disturbance in the force, your arrival has caused."

"Master Yoda?" Kanan whispered under his breath.

"To the council chambers, you will come. And make sense of this situation, we shall."

Kanan gulped, nodding.

"Yes...Master Yoda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Woohoo! **

**So Ive been doing research on wookiepedia, so I'm hoping some of the stuff I put in this story will be accurate!**

**My disclaimers on my profile, and sorry if there's any spelling errors!**

**Thanks again to Commander Ray, for helping me come up with ideas for this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan's steps softly echoed as he slowly walked down the long halls and stairways. The temple...So many years since he'd last walked these grounds. He had been starting to forget the details: how the walls looked, the warmth and comfort that radiated from all around, the voices of hundreds of Jedi...

And then he found himself at the doors to the council room. He stopped, hesitating. The two Jedi Knights that guarded the door glanced at him, confused as to who the hooded figure was.

Then the doors slid open. Kanan wondered whether or not he should just run away, get back to the others and find a way to get off this planet.

But he didn't. He told Ezra, more than once, that it was alright to be scared...As long as you faced it. And so he'd do this.

He _had_ to do this.

And so he stepped into the room.

The room was the same as it had been long ago, with Master Jedi he'd known as long dead seated in a circle, a long window letting in the Winter sunlight. Kanan hoped Ezra was keeping warm outside...

"Please, enter, you will?"

Green-blue eyes snapped up, and Kanan felt unbelievable shock and hope go through him when he saw Yoda. The elderly Jedi Master was watching him with warm, kind eyes and a soft smile.

This gave Kanan the bravery he required, and he slowly walked to the center of the room.

"Older than last we saw you, Padawan Dume." Yoda stated, a playful tone to his voice.

Kanan quietly reached up, removing the hood of his cloak. A soft murmur passed through the room, and Kanan looked from one face to the next. Obi-wan Kenobi...Shak Ti...Mace Windu...

Anakin Skywalker.

Kanan's fingers twitched, nearly going to his lightsaber. But then he reached out through the force, and felt not darkness in the man that he knew as Darth Vader, but rather pure light. He was utterly confused, what was going on? What planet had he and the others landed on?

"Confused, you are feeling." Yoda stated. "Odd, your presence in this universe is. Felt your arrival through the force, we all did."

Kanan's gave flashed to the older Jedi.

"What do you mean, Master, about my presence here being odd?"

The green skinned Jedi chuckled.

"Sense it, you do. Understand, you will, if deep down, you look. Your galaxy, this is not. From another galaxy, you are."

Kanan's gaze fell to the ground, lips pursed as he hesitantly reached out through the force. He felt many force signatures all around him (except for Ezra's signature, the teen was very talented at hiding his force signature).

And there was no sign of deep darkness _anywhere_. Usually, no matter how far he reached out with his senses, he could hardly feel any light. But here...Eveything was light and _peaceful_.

"I must say," Obi-wan suddenly spoke. "It is strange to see you fully grown. In this galaxy, you are still seventeen."

Green-blue eyes flashed up to the older man, incredulous.

"_What_?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you explained where you are from." Windu stated. Kanan grimaced.

"I think it'd be fair if you also told me about this place, Master Windu."

Anakin smiled.

"Hey, that sounds more than reasonable." He said, glancing at the rest of the council. "But I think Master Billaba will want to be here for it."

Kanan felt as though his heart soared and sunk at the same time When he heard the name of his long dead mentor.

* * *

Ezra sighed, shifting slightly where he lay atop the roof of a shop, arms folded under his chin as he stared at the tall building at the center of the large city square.

He wanted so _badly_ to reach out through the force to check on Kanan and make sure he was alright, but he'd been told to keep his mental barriers high. While it was a good way to hide himself from the Sith that searched for him, it severely limited his senses (something he was still working on getting past).

For the past hour and a half, he had been outside, waiting for his teacher to return. His breath fogged in the chilled air, but he didn't mind being a little cold, he'd gotten use to it during the teams missions on different planets.

Ezra watched as several people in robes entered the large building. So it wasn't a restricted area...

Blast, he knew Kanan told him to stay where he was, but...

Forget it. He was worried, and so he had to go and find his friend.

Standing, the teen drew his cloak tightly around himself so as to hide the ligtsaber hilt at his hip, and he pulled the hood down as far as it could go so his face was well hidden. He then jumped down from the roof and into the streets.

* * *

"So the Emperor didn't take control?" Kanan asked, voice barely more than a whisper. "He didn't destroy the Jedi, or turn Master Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled crookedly, holding his arms out slightly.

"I'm right here, still a Jedi, aren't I?"

"And...The code was _changed_?"

Kit Fisto nodded smiling.

"Yes, it is true. Master Skywalker is wedded to Senator Padme Amidalla, and they have two children. Master Secura and myself, too, are married, as are many other Jedi."

The idea sent Kanan's mind spinning wildly. He just couldn't make any sense of this!

Obi-wan threaded his fingers together, smiling slightly.

"And now that you have a t least a vague idea of this universe, what of your own?"

Kanan's gaze fell, and he suddenly found his boots very interesting.

"I'm...Afraid that the galaxy I know, Masters...Is far darker."

A ripple of confusion through the force.

"What has happened in your universe?" Obi-wan asked, brows furrowed.

Kanan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The Emperor won. He turned Master Skywalkerto the dark side, into _Darth_ _Vader_. The Republic fell, and the Empire rose in its place. The temple was completely destroyed, almost every Jedi killed, and...And nothing has been the same ever since. It's been over a decade and a half since it happened."

Windu frowned thoughtfuly.

"And yet here it has only been two years since Sidious was killed and the Clone Wars ended..."

* * *

Ezra looked around, his hidden blue eyes wide with awe. This place was _huge_! It felt so safe and peaceful...

Ezra quickly shook his head. No, he had to focus! He was on a mission! He had to find Kanan and make sure he was okay!

His focus renewed, Ezra sped up slightly, eyes darting around.

"Kanan?" He whispered loudly. "Kanan? You here?"

And then he suddenly collided into someone. The teen stumbled back with a yelp, though he didn't fall.

"Oh man, I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean-"

A soft, warm laugh cut the teen off, and Ezra looked up, finally seeing who he had run into.

A woman stood there, smiling kindly at him. She was only two or so inches taller than him, looking to be in her mid forties, with light brown skin, dark hair and warm eyes. She was dressed in sweeping robes, with two jems resting at the center of her forehead and between her brows. She seemed to radiate wisdom and peace.

"Easy there, youngling." She said, continuing to offer a sweet smile. Her voice was of a low, soft tone with a lilting accent.

Ezra ducked his head, embarrassed. Quickly checking his barriers, he raised his head again (though still his his face).

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

The woman laughed, her eyes shining.

"It's alright, youngling. Why are you here? I have never seen you, nor do I feel any sensitivity from you, so you are not a part of the temple." She tilted her head slightly, raising a brow. "So I must wonder what you are searching for."

Ezra hesitated. What to say? He had to tred carefully.

"I...I'm looking for my friend, ma'am. He came in here a little over an hour ago, but never came back out. I'm kinda...Sorta...Worried." The teen admitted, wincing slightly.

But the woman didn't laugh. She simply inclined her head in understanding, moving forward and placing a hand on Ezra's upper arm.

"I see. Well perhaps I can help you find your companion? I am afraid that I must attend a meeting at the moment, but you are more than welcome to come along, and we can find your friend afterwards. Does that sound alright?"

The teen hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay...Thanks."

The woman, offering him another smile, turned and led Ezra down the hall.

For a long while, neither spoke. Ezra focused on keeping his shields up and on the hand that gently held his arm as the woman guided him through the long hallways and up stairwells. And finally, after a trip in an elevator lift, they reached a large door that was guarded by two adults. Ezra watched them warily, though they seemed to pay no mind.

The woman halted, looking at the two guards.

"I believe the council is expecting me?"

One bowed slightly, smiling.

"Of course, Master Billaba. Please, go right in."

Ezra looked at the woman, unsure. She merely offered an encouraging nod before guiding him into the room.

Joy lit hidden blue eyes.

"Kanan!"

There, at the center of the large, circular room, was Kanan. The man looked at Ezra in alarm.

"_Ezra_?"

The teen went to run forward, but the hand on his arm suddenly jerked back. He looked at the woman beside him, confused.

"C-..._Caleb_?"

The woman looked shocked, her face pale, eyes wide. Ezra could feel the hand on his arm shaking, the long fingers trembling. He could also feel her emotions, his empathy kicking in. She was..._Confused_, _shocked_, _unsure_.

Green-blue eyes regarded the woman with surprised, sadness...And hopeful joy.

"Master."

Ezra, for one, was lost.

"Who's Caleb? Kanan, what's going on?"

The man's gaze flickered to the teen, and he held out his hand.

"Come here, Ezra."

A moment of hesitance, in which shadowed eyes turned from Kanan to the woman behind him. He then quickly went to his mentor's side. Kanan lay his callused hands on Ezra's shoulders, leaning down slightly to be level with him.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

The youth laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he looked away.

"W-Well..."

"Ezra..." The tone was warning. "Look at me."

But the teen wasn't paying attention now, his eyes flickering over the members of the council. Some were frowning slightly, confused at the teens appearance in the room. Others looked curious, examining him and Kanan as they interacted.

"Ezra." Kanan barked, effectively regaining his Padawan's attention.

"Look, I'm _sorry_. It's just...You were taking so long, I thought you might be hurt, or that you got caught in some sort of trap, so I...Well...Yeah, in hindsight, I should've contacted the others..."

Kanan stared at Ezra for a long moment, then sighed, smiling as he then chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably should've. Listen, I want you to step right outside the room and contact the others. Tell them we've found a place to stay."

"But what's going-"

"I'll explain later, alright? But right now, I need you to tell the others to come to our location. The co-ordinates are 7-7-8-2-B." He used a hand under Ezra's chin to make the youth look at him. "Trust me. I'll explain everything over a nice, warm meal."

Ezra was quiet for a split second, then huffed, crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell them."

Kanan's smile widened.

"Good. Just wait outside the room for me, alright?"

"But how will the others find there way up here? I only managed to get here because that nice lady...Master Billaba?" He pronounced the name slowly, hoping to get it right. "Brought me here. With all those rooms and halls? We'll lose them in this place."

Kanan grimaced. Ezra was right: the temple was a maze of hallways, rooms and stairwells. Without the proper knowledge or a guide, one could easily become lost.

Suddenly, one of the masters stood, one that was newer to the council. Aayla Secura. The blue skined Twi'lek smiled at Ezra as she approached.

"Why don't I go with you, youngling?" She offered, smiling. "We will go meet your friends at the entrance, and then go to the mess hall."

Ezra didn't reply, instead looking at Kanan, waiting for his mentor to give him the all clear to go with this stranger.

Kanan was slightly relieved. Aayla Secura was a kind woman, and surely wouldn't make wary young Ezra uncomfortable. Kanan smiled at his student, nodding.

"It's alright." He assured as the teen looked cautiously at the Twi'lek who offered a hand. "You can trust her."

Ezra looked at his mentor one last time, then hesitantly shuffled over, allowing the woman to rest her hand on his upper back. Kanan smiled thankfully at Aayla, the gratitude in his eyes rather staggering for the council to see.

"Thank you, Master Secura."

Aayla smiled in return, inclining her head.

"It is no trouble at all."

She then gently guided Ezra out of the room, and all was quiet. It was a few minutes until someone spoke, and it was Windu who broke the silence as he looked at Depa Billaba, who still stared at Kanan in shock and confusion.

"Master Billaba. Perhaps you should sit down?"

The woman hesitated, then slowly shook her hand.

"No thank you, Master Windu. I'd prefer an explanation as to why my Padawan stands before me, nearly thirty years of age, when I just recently saw him off on a mission with Master Luminara, still _seventeen_."

Kanan winced slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

"Yes, Zeb, I'm serious." Ezra repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

He was leaning casually against a wall, comlink in hand. He was on a three way connection with Zeb and Hera. Aayla Secura stood a few feet away, watching the hooded teen with a mix of amusement and curiosity. The teen had been very secretive, and managed to hide his face. Aayla would be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

"Zeb, just get here as fast as you can, blast it!" Ezra snapped. "I'll be waiting for you guys right inside the foyer!"

With that, the teen disconnected, hooking the comlink back onto his belt. He then sunk down, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. Aayla sensed the teen's eyes on her, and smiled.

"I assume your friends are on their way?"

The youth tensed slightly, unsure of how to, or whether he even _should_, answer. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, they're on their way right now."

Aayla laughed softly, moving over to sit beside the teen. She ignored how Ezra became rigid, deciding to play it cool and try to ease he youngling's nerves.

"There is no need to worry, youngling. I do not seek to make you uncomfortable, I want nothing more than to help."

A moment of silence, and hidden eyes flickered to the lightsaber at the Twi'lek woman's hip.

"Are you a Jedi?" He asked. And in his voice, was that...Hope? Disbelief? And then she remembered what Caleb- er, _Kanan_, had told the council. This boy had come from a place where the Jedi were no more. And that thought, the idea of no protectors to aid the galaxy, was a depressing one.

All the same, Aayla smiled and nodded.

"I am indeed. I am known as Jedi Master Aayla Secura."

And suddenly, all wariness was gone. The teen perked up, and Aayla could feel Ezra's excitement, joy...

Sense of _belonging_.

It was that last emotion that really threw the Jedi Master off. Most non-force sensitives felt out of place in the temple, but this young teen felt right at home. And his emotions seemed muffled, almost muted in a way...A barrier? Did the teen have mental shields?

"My name's Ezra." The youth introduced himself (it seemed only polite to tell her his name after she'd told him her own).

Aayla laughed, taking the hand Ezra offered her hand shaking it. She could feel rough calluses under the fingerless gloves, signs that the teen was no stranger to work.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Ezra."

They both jumped slightly when a large, irritated looking Lasat barged in, followed by a green skinned Twi'lek, an old astrodroid and a young Mandalorean girl.

Ezra was immediately on his feet, hurrying towards the mismatched group.

"Guys!" He laughed out. "I'm glad you made it!"

Aayla watched the group talk in hushed, secretive whispers. Her arms were crossed, and the expression on her face could only be described as fondness towards the young teen she had only just met. He reached towards the bond that she and Kit shared through the force, smile widening slightly. She sent through her emotions of joy and warmth, wishing to share them with her husband, and she felt happiness and slight confusion returned.

Finally, Ezra turned back to Aayla, his friends looking at her as well

"Master Secura? Where do we go to meet up with Kanan?"

The Jedi smiled, gesturing towards a nearby stairwell.

"Please, follow me. I will take you to the mess hall, where you all may enjoy a warm meal. Cale-..._Kanan_, will meet you all there and explain things. After that, the council wishes to speak with each of you individually."

"The council?" The Lasat asked, brows furrowed. Aayla bowed her head.

"As I said, Kanan will explain all to you."

Ezra nudged the Lasat's arm with his elbow.

"Just go with it, Zeb." He said. His voice hinted that he was smiling. "Kanan trusts them, and he's almost never wrong."

* * *

"So we're...In an alternate dimension?" Hera asked slowly.

The group of Rebels were sitting around a large table, with Sabine and Ezra enjoying the nicest, fanciest meal they'd had in months, while the three adults and Chopper all talked quietly. Ezra looked up (or at least that's what they all assumed, Ezra's cloak did a good job of keeping him warm _and_ hiding him).

"Wha'sat mean?" He asked through a mouthful of food. Kanan and Hera both gave him a look. The teen swallowed, then smiled sheepishly. Rolling his eyes, Kanan turned to his Padawan.

"It means we're in a galaxy that has the same planets and people, but a different history. The Jedi weren't destroyed here, and obviously, neither was the temple. The Emperor was killed, and the Empire doesnt exist."

Ezra straightened drastically, his shock and excitement palpable.

"So I can let down my shields now?" He asked hopefully. Kanan smiled.

"I'd prefer if you left them up a little longer until I tell the council that you're my Padawan."

Ezra groaned.

"Aw _man_! But I'm getting a headache from keeping the barriers up so high!" He complained, resting his head on the edge of the table. Kanan chuckled, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

But his mind was light years away from the mess hall. This was the chance of a life time! Here, in the temple, Ezra could receive proper training until they found a way back to their dimension.

He had to wonder though...If it would be better for Ezra to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing!**

**Special thanks to Commander Ray!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra sat on the floor beside Sabine and Zeb, fidgeting nervously. Chopper warbled, lightly bumping against Ezra's foot.

"Relax, Ez'!" Sabine laughed, punching his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine! They're pretty nice, and a lot of them are really cool."

Zeb grunted, nodding when Ezra looks at him.

"She's right, kid. They're th' Jedi Council. They don' care if ya grew up on th' streets."

Ezra huffed, pouting as he tugged down the hood of his cloak, sulking in the long shadows it cast over his face.

The door to the council room suddenly opened, and Hera and Kanan came out. Ezra and the others stood as the two approached. Kanan then smiled at Ezra supportively.

"C'mon, Ezra. The council wants to formally meet you." He said, holding out an arm.

The teen hesitated, looking at the others, who all smiled encouragingly. He then sighed, shuffling forward.

Kanan slung his arm around his Padawan's shoulders, leading him into the room.

The room wasnt as bright as it had been earlier, lit by the golds, pinks, purples, reds and yellows of the setting sun outside. Ezra looked from face to face as he was led to the center.

"Ezra, this is the Jedi council. As you can see," He gestured towards a few holograms. "Some are away, keeping the peace."

Ezra hesitated. Well, he might as well be polite, he decided, reaching up and removing his cloak as he bowed, trying to shove aside his worries.

"It's nice to meet you, Masters." He stated, straightening and hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. Several members smiled as they saw him properly for the first time, the teen's tan skin almost gold on the dying sunlight. The youth pushed his messy hair away from his eyes, and Obi-wan looked slightly confused when he saw a small braid swing slightly along the right side of the teen's head. A Padawan braid?

Kanan smiled at Ezra proudly, then turned to the council.

"Masters, may I introduce Ezra Bridger. My Padawan."

_That_ got the council's attention. Windu straightened where he sat.

"_Padawan_? I sense no Force signature from this boy."

Kanan chuckled slightly, looking at Ezra fondly.

"Yeah. He's gotten pretty good at mental shields. It's one of the things he's a natural at." A dry look at the teen. "He was doing it before he even knew what the force was."

Ezra merely offered him a shrug (it wasn't like he understood how he'd done it). His mentor rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

The Masters exchanged a look, then Obi-Wan spoke, offering Ezra a friendly smile.

"Well, that won't do! I know how hard it is to hide my own force signature. There's no need for it here, though. Please, you're free to release your mental barriers."

Ezra looked relieved, but glanced at Kanan, waiting for his okay first. The man nodded, grinning slightly.

"Go ahead."

The teen beamed, and the council could feel mental shields slip away from the teen's mind.

An immense wave of power suddenly crashed into the Masters, catching many of them off-guard.

Ezra was _extremely_ Force sensitive, they realized. How had they not noticed?

Anakin was the first to vocalize his surprise.

"Woah."

Yeah, that pretty much summed up all the council's thoughts.

Kanan smirked, patting his Padawan's shoulder.

"It takes awhile to get used to." He told the council. "Took me two months to not nearly fall over whenever he got close."

Ezra scowled, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm not _that_ bad." He muttered, looking away. Kanan rolled his eyes.

"On the contrary," Plo Koon spoke up. "It can be a very _good_ thing."

Ezra, unused to being spoken to by those he didn't know, hesitantly nodded.

"I...I guess."

Yoda looked up at Kanan, wise eyes warm.

"Speak to young Ezra alone, we wish to. Wait outside, will you?"

Ezra gulped, looking at Kanan nervously. The man, noticing his look, grinned at him encouragingly, ruffling his hair.

"You'll be fine." He said quietly to the teen before looking at Yoda and bowing. "I'll wait outside then, Master."

Ezra watched his mentor leave, half tempted to run off after him, but deciding not to as he didn't want to look foolish. He turned to the council, wringing his hands together nervously and looking at the floor, the far wall, anywhere but at the many Jedi Masters around him.

"Nervous, you do not need to be." Yoda said, voice warm. Bright, electric blue eyes flickered up to meet the elderly Jedi's, then turned away again.

"Yeah-...Uh, yes, Master." Ezra replied, voice barely more than a whisper. His back hurt with how straight he was standing as he attempted to be on his best behavior.

Anakin looked at Ezra, amused.

"You aren't used to this kind of thing, are you?"

Ezra shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, not really. I've never met another Jedi aside from Kanan." He admitted, managing to look up at the Jedi before his gaze fell again.

A long moment of silence fell, and Aayla exchanged a look with the Jedi beside her, her husband Kit Fisto. The Nautolan smiled at her, winking before standing.

"Perhaps you if you sit you will feel more at ease." He offered to Ezra. The teen looked alarmed, going to protest, but Kit merely shook his head, gesturing to his now vacated seat. "Please, I insist."

Ezra smiled shyly, the expression sweet upon the teen's tanned face. Many of the council wondered how the youngling had remained so innocent, even though the universe he knew was in the midst of darkness. The youth shuffled over, hesitantly settling down in the seat. Kit stood beside him, smiling when Ezra looked up at him cautiously.

"Now, why don't we start with an easy question?" Windu said, folding his hands together. "How is it that you met Kanan and your other companions?"

Taking a deep breath, Ezra steeled his nerves.

"It's...Kinda a weird story, Master. You see, the crew was trying to get their hands on an Imperial shipment. I figured that there had to be something valuable in the crates, since they were going to so much trouble to get them and so I...Well, I kinda stole the suplies from them."

"_Stole_?" Obi-wan asked, raising a brow. Ezra nodded.

"Yeah. My parents disappeared when I was seven, and so I'd been living off the streets of Central City, on Lothal. I only stole stuff to get along, I swear!" He explained quickly, worried of what the council would think.

But all he saw on their faces was understanding or indifference. Beside him, Aayla smiled kindly, reaching over and patting his hand supportively. This helped the teen to then continue his story.

"So...Uh, after that, I was being chased down by some TIE fighters, and the others came to save me. At first we werent exactly friends...Until the others walked into a trap, and I went to warn them. They got away, but I was captured. I...I thought they wouldn't come back, and I got out of the cell and went into the vent system, trying to find a way off the ship myself."

A smile grew on the youth's lips.

"But they _did_ come back. Together, we all went, and freed several Wookies that had been captured. After that, the team took me back to Lothal. I thought for sure they'd leave without a second thought, that I wouldn't ever see them again, but Kanan followed me back to the old communication tower that I was using as my home."

Bright eyes slipped shut, Ezra allowing himself to enjoy the sense of nostalgia that washed of him...And a vision flashed across the mind of the council members.

_**Electric blue eyes examined a lightsaber with what could only be seen as awe. Then the teen blinked, eyes narrowing for a moment as a feeling swelled inside his chest, then,**_

_**"What's the Force?"**_

_**Ezra turned, and there in the open doorway, stood Kanan.**_

The vision was gone as quickly as it had come, and the Jedi focused once more on Ezra, who looked up at them._  
_

His eyes were strange, many of them noted. The amazingly bright blue orbs seemed to see more than what most saw. It was like he could see into one's heart and soul if he tried hard enough.

Ezra then offered a beaming smile to the council.

"And he offered to teach me. I didn't know what the Force was then, let alone that I had it. But he explained it to me, and said that he could help me, that...Uh..." He looked down at his hands, which were in his lap, seeming a bit embarrassed. "That I didn't have to be scared or alone, anymore."

No one spoke for a moment, though several looked at the teen in surprise. Finally, Anakin took it upon himself to break the silence.

"So, how long have you been with your team?"

Ezra looked up, smiling, eager to change the subject.

"Just over a year."

"Do you like traveling?"

The youngling nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I'd never been anywhere off Lothal before. It's great! We've gone to Ryloth and Raxus Prime and-"

"Raxus Prime? That is not a place for Padawans." One of the Masters stated, a concerned frown on their face.

Ezra huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm fifteen, I can take care of myself!" He protested.

Beside him, Kit chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Easy there, we didn't mean to offend you, young Ezra."

The teen looked at him warily, then slowly nodded.

"I...Yes, Master."

Obi-wan looked over at Master Yoda, stroking his short beard thoughtfully.

"I believe while he is here, it might be best if he was allowed to train under a different mentor than Kanan."

Ezra jumped to his feet, alarm and horror on his face.

"_What_?! No!" He exclaimed, looking terrified. "Kanan's my master! No one else!"

"Woah, easy, _easy_." Anakin was quick to intercept, standing and moving over to the teen, grabbing his shoulders. "We don't mean a switch!"

Seeing that the youngling calmed slightly, Aayla added in.

"You are not from this dimension, it isn't outraged choice. But Kanan has very little training. He hasn't perfected all the lightsaber forms, nor every force technique. He can teach you much, but not everything. In fact, it was Kanan himself who requested that you be given the chance to train under different Masters in order to receive a more well-rounded education of the Jedi way."

Ezra looked at her, hesitant.

"He...Really?"

Aayla nodded, smiling.

"Yes, he did. He admitted that he thought you would benefit greatly from it."

Ezra pursed his lips, eyes turning to the ground.

"It's your choice, in the end." Anakin reassured him. "Not Kanan's, and not ours."

Ezra slowly nodded, biting his lip.

"Could...Could I think about it? And talk with Kanan first?" He asked nervously.

"Allow this, we shall." Yoda replied, inclining his head.

Windu straightened slightly, the minute shift bringing the rooms attention to him.

"Until you have decided, we need your medi-chlorian count. There is a medical droid waiting for you in the temple's medbay. Afterwards a Jedi Knight will escort you and your companions to your assigned quarters." He looked at the rest of the council. "This meeting is now concluded."

The moment he had finished his words, Ezra was out the door, vanishing from sight. Several Jedi watched him leave, deep in thought.

* * *

"You were right."

Aayla glanced over at Kit, raising a brow. The two of them were walking down the corridor towards their shared quarters, holding hands.

"What about?"

The Nautolan smiled at Aayla.

"About the youngling. Ezra." His dark eyes gleamed with warmth. "He is a rather strange child."

His wife frowned.

"I never said he was strange-"

Kit chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, no, you misunderstand, love. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I merely meant that he isn't like most others his age. He knows the universe is not always kind, but doesn't let it get to him." A grin was thrown in the Twi'lek woman's direction. "He is strong, not only the Force, but in sheer will."

"He is a sweet child." Aayla stated, smiling softly to herself.

They entered their quarters, and went to the main sitting room. Both settled on a comfortable couch, Kit wrapping an arm about Aayla's shoulders.

"Do you think he will allow others to train him?" The Nautolan asked.

"I sincerely hope so." Aayla murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "He has much potential. I believe he would go far, learning from multiple teachers."

"Then let's hope he makes the right choice."

* * *

Ezra sat on a soft medical bed, eyes darting around nervously. The others milled about, though Hera remained by his side, giving him silent support.

A medical droid approached, making Ezra shift uncomfortably. He had never interacted with a med-droid, only ever tending to his own wounds (or one of the others would for him). Several scars ached at once, reminding him of the Imperial interogation droid he had once gotten aquainted with.

Kanan noticed him edge away and he moved over resting a hand on his Padawan's upper back.

"It's okay, Ezra. They have the best med-droids here, and they only need a small blood sample. C'mon, kid. Hold your arm out."

The teen hesitated, but then did as told, stretching out his arm. The droid carefully pushed a needle into his arm, the cold and sharp metal making Ezra wince. While they waited, Ezra looked at Kanan.

"They offered to let me to train under other Masters...Did you really ask them to allow that?"

Green-blue eyes flashed, and the man gave a slight nod.

"I...Yeah. I did. I don't know everything, and I figured while we're here, waiting to find a way back to our universe, you can learn what I can't teach."

Ezra bit his lip, face becoming thoughtful as he looked away. He didn't like the idea of training with a stranger (blast, it had taken him time to trust the others!) and wasn't to keen on giving it a shot. But if _Kanan_ thought it was a good idea...

He jumped slightly when the needle was withdrawn from his arm, his eyes flickering up. The medical droid was already walking away, leaving the team of Rebels alone. Kanan smiled crookedly at his friend.

"Let's all get to our quarters. A good nights sleep might help you decide."

Ezra shook his head.

"I already made up my mind."

A raised brow.

"Oh?"

Bright blue eyes turned to Kanan, grim determination showing on Ezra's face.

"I'll do it. I'll let them teach me."

* * *

**Hey! So I need some suggestions on who should teach Ezra! I plan on using multiple Jedi, so suggest as many as you'd like! Kit Fisto and Aayla are already on the list, so you don't have to suggest them XD**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took a little bit of time on this chap! I had a little writers block x.x Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chap with their suggestions! If you still haven't gotten a chance to give your suggestions, feel free to give them now!**

**Disclaimer is on my profile, and I'm sorry if anything isn't spelled right! Spellcheck doesn't like me very much x.x**

**Special thanks, yet again, to Commander Ray for her suggestions on stuff to put in the story! You're awesome, Ray! XD **

**Enjoy reading, and please review!**

* * *

The temple was quiet, most of the Jedi inside its walls fast asleep. Outside, Courscant was stirring, the many stores of the upper level getting ready to open in the pre-dawn darkness.

And yet, in the relative silence, Ezra couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned in the comfortable bed he had been given (and it was an actual _bed_! Not a bedroll like back on the _Ghost_!) and no matter how he lay, sleep continued to evade him.

With a sigh, the teen sat up, running a hand through his raven locks tiredly. His bright blue eyes seemed to just about glow in the darkness as he looked around. The room was larger than he was used to, but simple in furnishing. A desk in one corner, a few shelves on the walls, and a datapad shelving case. A large window took up the entire left wall, looking out across Courascant.

Slowly, Ezra stood, crossing over to the window. He reached up, resting his arms above his head on the window and leaning against them. He stared out over the dark sky, gaze distant as he thought over the last twenty-four hours.

This was _crazy_, he couldn't believe that he was in the Jedi Temple! He heard stories about it (Kanan was the best story-teller, in Ezra's opinion), but those tales didn't do the building justice...

The first signs of dawn began to show: the dark, blackened sky was slowly lighting, turning the expanse into a dim grey-blue. The stars that dotted the horizon began to slowly fade away.

Ezra felt a familiar itch along his spine, a sign that if he didn't do something, he'd go absolutely _crazy_ with boredom.

Stretching out his senses, Ezra determined that if he was careful, he could sneak out. Kanan was asleep, as were the others.

A small grin pulled at the teen's lips, and he turned, quickly leaving his room, grabbing his comlink as he left.

Once in the hallway, Ezra took off, running through the many corridors and down the multiple staircases. His footsteps echoed through the empty halls, the sounds hollow and soft.

Ezra felt his head ache slightly at the multitude of Force signatures around him, in the many rooms he passed. He frowned when he felt the presences reach out to try and mingle with his own in a form of greeting, and he stubbornly blocked them from his mind. He only let Kanan do that, he was the only one he really trusted aside from the others on the team.

It didn't take him all too long to make it outside, and the sky was still dark, though slowly becoming brighter. Ezra looked up, craning his neck to see as far as he could up the walls of the temple. He then looked around before grinning to himself, pulling off his shoes and fingerless gloves. Setting them down at the foot of the temple, Ezra's gaze trailed across the building, finding every nook and cranny in the semi-smooth surface.

Long, nimble fingers grabbed onto the edge of a crack in one of the sturdy walls and Ezra pulled himself up a good foot off the ground, his feet finding purchase in a nook. A triumphant smile came to his face, and he started to climb, observant eyes finding the best places to grab.

Higher and higher he went, the increasingly dangerous distance from the ground sending a thrill up his spine. His bright eyes were wide, shining with excitement as he ascended to the higher levels of the temple. The sun began to rise, bathing the sky in orange, red, pink and gold, and Courascant began coming to life.

Ezra paused when he came to a window, and seeing the light on, he peered in.

It looked like some sort of classroom. Several little children of all different races were inside, all looking around six or seven, eight at most. They were laughing and giggling, waving around small training sabers and play-fighting.

A little Rodian saw him, and, eyes wide, dropped his training saber and ran to the window, smiling and laughing happily. The other younglings, seeing their friend run to the glass pane, looked over.

Ezra smiled crookedly, waving at them all.

The miniature horde of kids ran over, all beaming, laughing, giggling and shrieking joyously. Small palms pressed against the cold glass, and many of the kids waved, yelling muffled hello's.

Smiling, Ezra gave a two fingered salute before continuing his upward climb, the younglings watching until he was too far up to see through the window.

Again, the thrill of danger raced through his bones, and once reaching the three-forths point of one of the towers, he paused. Ensuring he had a good hold on the wall, Ezra let go with his right hand, letting himself swing around so that his right foot and hand dangled, and he looked out across Courascant. A chilled breeze brushed past, staining the teen's cheeks a dusty red, but Ezra paid the cold air no mind.

Grinning brightly, Ezra swung back around, starting to once more climb, goal set for the top of the spire.

* * *

Kanan yawned as he ran a hand through his hair, blinking tiredly. He grunted slightly when something shifted beside him then lay ontop of his chest. The Jedi then smiled at his bed companion: Hera.

"Hey." Kanan mumbled, voice slightly rasped with sleep. The Twi'lek woman grinned back, folding her hands on the man's chest and resting her cheek atop.

"Hey." She whispered. The pilot then leaned forward, sharing a brief kiss with Kanan. The man smiled at her, then they both shifted, sitting up. Kanan rubbed the back of his neck while Hera placed his chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around the Jedi's middle. Content, Kanan reached out through the Force, checking on the team. On his _family_.

He sensed Sabine still fast asleep in her room. Unable to sense Chopper, who was a droid, Kanan turned his attention the Zeb's quarters. The Lasat was getting ready to go into the main room that all of their rooms were connected to. Finally, he searched for Ezra, expecting the teen to be awake and going through his morning exercises (mostly comprised of activating and deactivating the holocron that Kanan had used to first test him).

But he sensed...Nothing.

Green-blue eyes snapped open, and Kanan suddenly stood, making Hera jump in surprise.

"Kanan?"

"Ezra's not in his room."

Hera looked at him, confused as she too stood.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he isn't there!"

Worry took over the woman's features, and both adults quickly changed into their clothes before taking off to find their young friend.

The halls were slowly filling with Jedi of all ages. Younglings rushed to their morning training, while Padawans went about their morning routines and Jedi and Jedi Knights heading towards the mess hall or training rooms.

Weaving around the crowded halls, Kanan and Hera searched desperately, worried by the idea of curious young Ezra exploring the temple. Alone. Without _supervision_.

The teen tended to always get in trouble without one of the others around.

"Caleb!"

Kanan froze at he use of his old name, eyes wide as he quickly turned.

His old mentor, Depa, was striding towards him quickly. A small herd of youngling's was on her heels, giggling and chattering.

The woman stopiped before Kanan and Hera, concern showing in her dark eyes.

"Master," Kanan said, eyes flickering behind him. "This really isn't the best time, my Padawan-"

"I know where he is." Depa interrupted. She turned, gently taking a little Rodian's shoulder and pushing him forward. "Tell him what you saw, little one."

Kanan shared a glance with Hera, then crouched down to be level with the child, meeting the wide innocent eyes of the Rodian. The little child smiled at him eagerly.

"I was playin' with my friends, an' we saw a big kid climbin' up th' side of th' temple! He was really cool!"

An echo of agreement came from the other younglings.

Kanan looked up at Hera, and they both said the name that came to mind.

"_Ezra_."

Kanan, Hera, and Depa took off towards the temple entrance, the herd of younglings following.

* * *

Ezra froze when he felt the Force stir.

Kanan was awake. And he was _not_ happy.

Groaning, the teen flopped back where he sat on the roof of the south-west tower. He stared at the sky, the morning sun making his eyes look like orbs of blue electricity. The chilled winter air numbed his hands and feet, and bit at his cheeks. Courascant was nothing like Lothal. Here, everything, every_one_...Was _free_! People were happy...Kanan, Zeb, Hera and Sabine were all so _happy_.

Ezra's lips pressed into a thin line, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Why couldn't _he_ be happy too? He knew that was selfish, and he was ashamed for that, but still...

Dim blue eyes opened, and the teen raised his hand, looking at it with a frown. Long fingers curled.

He wasn't supposed to be _scared_ any more. When he'd gotten his lightsaber crystal, he had learned that his gift was an amazing and wonderful thing...

And yet he was still _terrified_.

He jumped when he felt Kanan's presence reach out and mix with his, but not in greeting. The message was clear.

'_Get down here NOW._'

With a long, drawn groan, Ezra sat up and peered down over the edge of the roof. Far bellow, a handful figures stood, small specks against the ground.

Biting his lip, Ezra ran a hand through his hair.

He was in _biiiiiiig_ trouble.

* * *

"I can_not_ believe you!"

Ezra grimaced at the floor as Kanan guided him along through the halls. The man held his shoulders firmly, a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Ezra groaned. "I've said sorry a thousand times!"

"And you'll probably have to stay it a thousand more before you're allowed to leave the temple again!" Kanan retorted sharply.

Ezra glanced to the left when one of the younglings that had been following them ran up to walk beside him. The little Zabrak female looked up at him, and a smirk pulled at Ezra's lips and he winked conspiriatorally. The little girl giggled, bouncing happily.

"Master," Kanan turned to Depa, causing the whole group to halt. "Thank you for helping us find Ezra, but I believe these younglings have classes to attend, and probably shouldn't go alone."

Depa nodded in agreement.

"True. I will see you at today's council meeting."

Kanan inclined his head in agreement, and he, Ezra and Hera watched as Master Billaba guided the group of little children away. Then, Kanan turned and pulled Ezra along down the hall, ignoring his young friend's protests. For a few minutes, they walked on, no one paying mind to the now mildly miffed teen. Finally, they came to a door. Entering a passcode, Kanan turned to Ezra.

"Hera and I have to go talk with the council, and since we can't trust you to keep your curiosity in check, you are going to stay here, in this room, until someone comes to bring you to the council chamber."

Ezra looked at his mentor, slightly offended as he was pushed into the room.

"But-!"

"_Stay here_. I mean it Ezra!" Kanan barked, pointing a finger at Ezra.

And then the door slid shut, and Ezra was alone.

Scowling, Ezra turned away from the door, folding his arms over his lean chest. Bright eyes swept over the room, taking it in, processing it.

It was a rather simple room, was the thing he registered immediately. Plain, blank walls were on either side of him, with a large window for the back wall, allowing a good view of the top level of the city bellow. A short (but long) table sat at the center of the room, and two chair sat on its left, a couch on its right. Several datapads were on the table, Ezra noted. Probably study materials left by a forgetful student.

With a sigh, Ezra decided he might as well get comfortable (there was no telling how long he'd be in here), and he crossed over to the couch, settling down on the soft cushions.

From the stories Kanan had told him, Ezra suppose this temple had an upgrade. Kanan had said that comfortable seats were few and far between in the temple, and their rooms were small, with nothing more than a bedroll and a few simple belongings. Thinking back to the room deemed his now, Ezra nodded to himself. They definitely had an upgrade.

Squirming slightly to get comfy, the teen continued his train of thought. Kanan said that the reason for the simple living was the Jedi way. A Jedi wasn't supposed to become attached to a person, let alone a personal object (though Ezra still didn't get why they couldn't have comfortable beds and chairs).

And yet in this dimension, they didn't have bedrolls, but rather beds, and the seating arrangements were more than satisfactory. The code must have changed in this universe...

Bored, Ezra grabbed one of the datapads that had been abandoned on the table, switching it on and looking over the information boredly. It talked about Illum, but having already been there, nothing really stood out.

For a good hour, Ezra sat in the room, looking over the datapads boredly. He began to wonder how long he'd be waiting, maybe he should try to catch up on some sleep-

The door suddenly slid open with a hiss, making Ezra jump to his feet, the teen's instincts taking over as his feet slid into a ready position, nearly going into a fighting stance.

A female Togruta entered the room, and, seeing Ezra, looked surprised. The two of them looked at one another with wide, confused eyes.

The Togruta looked around eighteen, nineteen at most. She was dressed in a dark, sleeveless top that had a high collar, well-fitted black pants and boots. She wore a dark brown, cloak, the sleeves loose about her arms. A flash of metal alerted Ezra to the lightsaber at the young woman's belt.

For a long moment, neither spoke, then...The woman _smiled_. Ezra felt the woman's presence reach out through the Force in greeting, but he quickly shied away, mental barriers snapping up almost immediately.

Surprise flashed across the woman's face, and Ezra prepared himself for a bombardment of questions and possibly angry comments...But nothing happened. Instead, after a moment of staring at him, the Togruta smiled once more and strode forward.

Surpressing a flinch, Ezra managed to stop his feet from moving. While his instincts told him to back away, keep distance from the other Force-user, he reminded himself that this was no Sith. This was a Jedi, like Kanan.

The Togruta bowed, playful and easy-going smile still on her face.

"Hey. I'm Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. And you?"

The woman, Ahsoka, straightened and looked at the teen before her expectantly. Bright blue eyes flickered away nervously, but Ahsoka waited patiently.

"I...Uh. I'm Ezra, ma'am."

Ahsoka's smile widened.

"Ezra? I've heard about you, my former Master was telling me about you yesterday. Please, just call me Ahsoka."

Licking his lips nervously, Ezra meekly nodded, looking at the floor, the walls, the table, anywhere but at the young woman that stood before him. Ahsoka tilted her head, eyes narrowing slightly as she inspected him, then she shifted a step closer, grabbing his shoulders. Ignoring the teen's wince, Ahsoka lightly shook the young male's tense shoulders, trying to get him to loosen up.

"Hey, relax! C'mon, kid, there's no reason to block yourself off." She stated, lightly knocking her knuckles against his head.

Ezra went to reply, but the door hissed open again. A young human female, no older than twelve, shyly peered in.

"Uhm...I w-was sent to retrieve E-Ezra Bridger f-for the council?"

Blast, the poor girl looked like she was ready to faint! And Ezra thought _he_ had social issues!

Ahsoka blinked, brows raised in surprise, then she smiled, nodding.

"Thanks. Why don't I take him? I'm sure you've got other things you gotta do."

"Y-yes, Jedi Knight Tano." The girl replied, voice barely more than a whisper. With a bow, the girl just about vanished, seeming eager to get away.

With a small laugh, Ahsoka turned back to Ezra.

"Well, sounds like the council wants to talk with you. C'mon, follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Yay! XD **

**So, people have been asking why I haven't moved my stories to the Rebels category on FF! I do have a reason! It's because I don't want to move them and have people try to find them in the Clone wars section and not be able to find them again because I moved them! Also, this is a crossover between the Rebels series and an AU of the Clone wars series! So that is why XD **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! Also a special thanks to Commander Ray, for all the encouragement! You're awesome, Ray! XD **

**Disclaimer on my profile!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The trip to the council room was silent, Ezra simply trying to keep up with the long strides of the slightly taller Togruta that was leading him through the halls.

Ezra was thoroughly nervous. Had Kanan already told the council of his decision to allow himself to be trained? If not, he had to figure out how to say it himself...

"Here we are!" Ahsoka said, voice cheerful as she came to a sudden stop. Ezra yelped, managing to stop just in time and avoiding running into the woman. Ahsoka looked at him, slightly surprised, then grinned, laughing slightly When the teen looked at her unsurely. "Well? Go on!"

The encouragement seemed to to get Ezra's feet to move, and he numbly walked past the young Knight. The two Jedi guarding the door didn't stop him, and he entered the circular room he had been inside the previous day.

Once again, many Master Jedi sat around the center of the room, along with serval holograms of the Masters that were away. Kanan stood at the center, speaking with the council in a hushed voice. At the sound of the doors hissing open, the rooms occupants all turned and looked at Ezra.

The teen froze immediately, eyes wide in slight surprise at the sudden amount of attention directed at him.

"U-uh..."

He looked at Kanan, desperate for some sort of direction. The man grinned slightly, offering a hand.

"Well? C'mon."

Hesitantly, Ezra shuffled forward until he stood beside Kanan, feeling safer beside his teacher. His electric blue eyes swept across the room, and then the silence was broken by Kit Fisto, who smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ezra. I hope you slept well?"

The Nautolan's kind smile and warm tone managed to bring a reply from the young teen.

"It was weird, Master." Ezra admitted, fidgeting slightly. "I'm used to a bedroll, not an actual bed. But it was nice..."

Well, except for the fact he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and fallen out of the bed at one point, but he wasn't about to say _that_.

Smiling, Kit nodded.

"I am glad to hear that."

Ezra returned the smile shyly, then looked up at Kanan. The man grinned at him supportively, and Ezra raised a brow in silent question.

'_What did I miss?_'

"We were about to talk over the results of your medichlorian count." Kanan explained in a low whisper, instantly recognizing the unvoiced question. He then straightened back up, wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders.

Ezra smiled, feeling far safer and relaxed with his friend and mentor beside him. Bright blue eyes turned to the council, lamding on Yoda.

The elderly Master regarded him with a calm, warm gaze.

"Your medichlorian count, we have received." He stated.

Ezra nodded, wringing his hands nervously. The Master smiled at him kindly.

"Unexpected, the results were."

Blue eyes flashed to Kanan before returning to Yoda.

"I...I really don't know if that's a bad thing or not, Master." He admitted.

A chuckle came from the Jedi Master, and Yoda shook his head.

"No, bad thing, it is not."

Hope lit Ezra's face. Maybe he really had no reason to be scared, maybe he wasn't as strong as Kanan had thought.

Anakin smirked, speaking up.

"Obi-wan thought there was something wrong with the test at first!" He laughed, grinning at his old Master, who frowned at him.

"Anakin-"

"This isn't the time for you two to bicker." Windu interjected, giving the two Jedi a look. Anakin simply grinned and Obi-wan sighed. The small argument over (for now, at least,) attention was turned back to Ezra.

"So, uh...How does a medichlorian count work?" The teen asked, eyes flickering nervously around.

"It is a simple number scale." Aayla assured, smiling. "The higher the number of your medichlorian count, the stronger you are in the Force. Usually, most Jedi range between thirteen to fifteen-thousand. Some have a lower count and rely more on lightsaber combat, while others have a slightly higher count and are very skilled with Force abilities. Master Skywalker has the highest count of over twenty-thousand, while Master Yoda has a count on the higher end of eighteen-thousand or so."

"Oh. That makes sense." Ezra said, nodding slightly to himself. He then looked at up at Kanan, eyes wide and curious. "What's your medichlorian count?"

The man rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"In the average range, fourteen-thousand. Now c'mon, focus Ezra. We're here to talk about _you_, not me."

Ezra simply smiled, trying to look innocent. Several council members chuckled, amused by how the teen and man interacted. Yoda then spoke, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"High, your medichlorian count was." He told Ezra. The teen immediately looked wary.

"How high?"

Windu fixed a steady gaze on the youth.

"Nineteen-thousand."

Ezra's sight wavered slightly, a jolt of fear shooting through him. He managed to shove the unpleasant emotions down, though, and nodded numbly.

"W-wow. That's really high."

For a moment, all was silent as the council allowed young Ezra to digest the information. The teen suddenly looked up at Kanan, the youth's shoulders hiked high and his jaw locked.

"That's why he's after me, isn't it?" Because I'm strong in the Force."

While the council was lost, Kanan instantly knew who his young Padawan was referring to. The man grimaced, feeling a slight stir of fear and anger in the pit of his stomach as he inclined his head.

"Yeah, probably."

"Waitwaitwait, I'm lost." Anakin interrupted, holding up his hands. His face was suddenly serious. "_Who's_ after Ezra?"

Kanan and Ezra exchanged a look, then Ezra shuddered, looking away while Kanan sighed, looking at the young Jedi Master.

"In our dimension, as you know, Palpatine is alive. _He's_ the one after Ezra. He wants Ezra to be his apprentice."

And suddenly there was an uproar, alarmed voices over-lapping one another. Ezra flinched, immediately covering his ears and ducking behind Kanan as a large amount of Force energy seemed to jerk. The teen's mental shields shot up, and he glanced at his mentor. Kanan was just as alarmed as Ezra, brows raising.

Finally, Windu managed to raise his voice enough to be heard.

"Enough!"

Kanan glanced at his Padawan, patting his shoulder to let him know it was alright as the pressure that flexed in the Force lifted and the members of the council quieted. Windu looked from one person to the next.

"We must remain calm. An over-reaction will do nothing."

Ezra peered out from behind Kanan, slowly moving his hands away from his ears. His mental barriers slipped away, and his gaze, ever observant, swept across the room.

Anakin looked slightly angry, as well as on-edge. Beside him, Obi-wan ran a hand through his hair, looking far older all of a sudden. Yoda's long, pointed ears had drooped slightly, dark eyes flickering across the floor in thought. Windu looked emotionless, but Ezra knew better. He could feel..._Sadness_. _Worry_. _Frustration_.

Bright blue eyes flickered away to the other Masters. Plo Koon stroked his masked chin in thought, while Aayla gripped Kit's hand tightly, and the Nautolan brushed his thumb over her knuckles in a consoling manner.

Finally, Ezra's eyes turned to Kanan.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked his teacher in a low whisper, confusion on his face.

Kanan simply glanced at him, not replying. Electric blue eyes turned to the council once more.

"Masters?"

"Palpatine...he's truely after you?" Plo Koon slowly asked. Ezra looked all the more confused.

"Who?"

"The Emperor." Kanan murmured softly to the teen.

"Ooooh." Ezra said in understanding, he then looked back to Plo and nodde.

"Yes Master, he is. He's even sent the Inquisitor to try and capture me."

"Who?" Anakin asked, eyes narrowed.

"The Inquisitor. He's a Pau'an, who's hunted down many Jedi, and now has one main goal: Catching Ezra and taking him to the Emperor."

Ezra shuddered, grimacing.

"The guy's a creep." The teen muttered. "He enjoy's others pain and suffering. He's _sick_."

"Have you made your decision?" Obi-wan suddenly asked. He had his elbows on his knees, clasped hands pressed against his chin.

"Huh?"

"Your desicion. Will you allow extra training from other Masters?"

Ezra hesitated, then he slowly nodded.

"Yes Master, I made up my mind. Kanan says he thinks it's a good idea, and the others agreed. They're my family." The teen looked up at Kanan, innocent eyes showing no hint of a lie. "I trust them more than anyone. And so I'm going to follow their advice."

Electric, bright eyes turned to Obi-wan, meeting the kind man's gaze.

"I'd be...I'd be really honored, to be trained here in the temple. Even if Kanan isn't the one teaching me."

* * *

Ezra sat in the mess hall, picking at his meal. He had been sent to eat and wait while the council and Kanan discussed who would aid in training Ezra. All the teen knew was that he would be learning from multiple people, and he wasn't allowed to leave the temple alone after the climbing incident from a few hours earlier.

The youth jumped when someone suddenly set down a tray across from him on the table. Ezra looked up, eyes wide in alarm.

Ahsoka smiled down at him, eyes shining brightly.

"Hey Ezra, mind if I sit with you?" She asked, voice revealing her happy mood.

Ezra's mind scrambled for the correct answer. What do people usually say when someone asked that?

"U-uh, sure!" He managed, an awkward smile pulling at his lips.

The Togruta's smile widened, and she slid into the seat across from Ezra.

"So, how'd your meeting with the council go? Seems you said something that shook them up, judging how the temple nearly shook with that fluctuation in the Force earlier."

Ezra grimaced, picking at his food embarrassedly.

"You felt that, huh?"

Ahsoka laughed.

"Kid, any Jedi within two-hundred parsecs of the temple felt it!"

A dusting of red spread on Ezra's cheeks as he ducked his head.

"Oh."

Ahsoka grinned, reaching forward and patting his hand.

"It's okay, though. It's just rare for the council to lose their hold on the Force like that."

Ezra shrugged, not sure how to reply. Seeing how uncomfortable the teen was, Ahsoka decided to change the subject.

"So, Skyguy says you're from a different universe."

Confusion lit sapphire eyes.

"Who?"

"Skyguy. Master Skywalker? He used to be my Master and so we call each other by nicknames. Anyway, how are you and your friends adjusting? Do you like it here?"

Ezra shrugged, returning to playing idly with his food.

"It's only our second day here, but it's nice, so far. Kanan and Hera are glad to be here, where we're all safe. Zeb's hoping we'll be here long enough for us to visit his home planet, because here, it isn't destroyed." Ahsoka's face fell at that, but Ezra continued. "Sabine likes the statues and holo images on the walls around here and stuff, being an artist herself. She says they're...She called them some fancy artistic. And Chopper? Well, Chop's pretty indifferent about the situation."

"And what about you?"

Erza froze, looking at the Togruta in surprise.

"Me?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yes, _you_!" She laughed. "What do _you_ think of the temple?"

For a long moment, Ezra thought, biting the inside of his cheek. Finally, he looked back at Ahsoka.

"It's nice. In my universe, Kanan is the only other Force-sensitive I knew, aside from the Inquisitor, a Sith I met. But here, in the temple? I...I don't feel so alone, anymore."

Ahsoka looked at him, surprised, then her face softened.

"Well then, I'm glad you found your way here."

The two Jedi smiled at one another.

"So!" Ahsoka said, dipping her spoon into her bowl of soup. "I heard you're a native of Lothal. What's it like there?"

And so the next hour consisted of casual conversation and Ezra wondered...Had he just made a new friend?

* * *

"This is a hard decision..." Obi-wan murmured, eyes sweeping across the council room. Kanan had been sent away so that the Master Jedi could speak privately. "From what I can tell, Ezra will only allow certain people to approach him. And to teach him? The Masters we select must have the patience and time to form a friendship with Ezra."

"And they will have to _want_ to get close to him." Anakin pointed out. "It's obvious he can read others, he won't want to be taught by anyone who isn't actually interested in knowing him and wants the best for him."

"Agree with both of you, I do." Yoda said, inclining his head. "Care and compassion, young Ezra needs. Not only mentorship, but also companionship, he requires. _Friendship_."

Windu's calm gaze went from one person to the next.

"Any suggestions?"

For a long moment, all was silent, then,

"I volunteer Kit and myself." Aayla suddenly spoke up. "He requires training in lightsaber combat. I believe Kit and I could help him with that, as well as aid him in opening up to others."

She looked at her husband, who smiled, nodding.

"I agree."

Windu nodded, looking around at the other council members.

"Any objections?"

No one spoke.

"Then its settled. Masters Aayla Secura and-" A look from Aayla, and he amended. "My apologies. Masters Aayla Secura-_Fisto_ and Kit Fisto will aid Padawan Ezra with lightsaber combat training."

"I believe Master Obi-wan and myself would be able to help him with meditation." Shaak-Ti said, meeting Oni-wan's eyes in silent question. The man nodded.

"Yes, I believe he could learn much from us both."

"Objections?" Windu asked once more, and again, there were none. The man looked at Anakin.

"Ezra is strong in the force, but he lacks control. You have far more experience in controlling your abilities than most others."

The younger human nodded, relaxing in his seat.

"I'd be happy to help him. He's a good kid, I'd like to have the chance to get to know him. I could work with Obi-wan and Master Shaak-Ti, since meditation's played a large part in my ability to control my power."

"Agreed then, it is." Yoda stated, nodding. "As for Force ability training, teach him, Master Windu and I shall."

No one disagreed with the Grand Master, and Windu stood.

"Then it is decided. This meeting is concluded, and Padawan Ezra's training will begin at the end of the week."

"Now we just have to let the kid know." Anakin stated, standing and stretching his arms.

* * *

Ezra had never seen so many datapads in his life! Shelves upon shelves, stacks upon stacks...

Ahsoka watched him as he eagerly rummaged through the tall shelving units, the Togruta's brows raised as the young teen pulled out datapad after datapad.

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen someone so young be so excited at the thought of learning." Ahsoka stated, caught a bit off-guard when Ezra started to climb he data pad shelves. The teen looked at her, pouting.

"Well excuse me, but I never got any real chance at schooling. _You_ try living on the streets and see if _you_ can afford going school!" He called, carefully tossing down the datapads onto a table, a small tug through the Force giving the devices a soft landing. He then returned to climbing up.

"I don't think you're supposed to be doing that, Ezra." Ahsoka warned warily. "Those shelves aren't made to be used as a ladder."

A bark of laughter.

"Well how else am I supposed to get to these datapads?" He asked, pulling out one of said 'pads and looking it over.

Bellow, his Torgutan companion was about to reply when someone approached. She glanced over, then smiled.

"Master Plo! It's nice to see you, how are you doing?" She asked as the Master Jedi approached.

"Little 'Soka, I am glad to see you as well, I am-...Is that young Ezra, climbing the Archive shelves?"

Ahsoka laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she joined Plo Koon in staring up at the raven haired teen that footled about among the datapads.

"Well...Yeah. We met up in the Mess Hall, and when I told him about the Archives he all but begged me to bring him here so he could see for himself. He didn't believe that the temple had this many datapads, so after eating, we came here." She glanced at Plo. "The second we stepped inside, he just about disappeared. I've been chasing him around for a good hour or so now."

"So he enjoys reading?" Plo asked, a smile in his voice. Ahsoka shrugged, folding her arms.

"Actually, he's just got a _reeeeeally_ big thirst for knowledge." At Plo Koon's raised brow, Ahsoka elaborated. "He never went to school."

A long, surprised silence, then Plo hummed, hand going to his masked chin as he looked back up at Ezra, who was now trying to find a way back down the shelves.

"He doesn't seem like-"

"He hasn't missed any schooling?" Ahsoka finished for him, grinning. "I know. He's learned off the streets, I think. He might not know much on mathematics, spelling or history, but he sure knows a lot about everything else."

Plo nodded slowly. How interesting...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Next chapter, woot woot!**

**So, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chap! And a special thanks to Commander Ray, for helping me come up with some ideas! You're awesome, Ray!**

**Disclaimer is on my profile, and sorry for any spelling errors! Spellcheck doesn't like me for some reason x.x**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

For the past four days, while waiting to begin his training, Ezra had been pouring over datapad after datapad. If he wasn't in the mess hall or the shared quarter hall with the others of his team, he could be found in the Archives.

Kanan had admitted, when confronted by several people, that his young Padawan had an incurable thirst for knowledge. The teen was almost like a sponge, absorbing every drop of information he could get his hands on.

Ahsoka had taken it upon herself to help him. Often, the Togruta and young Human teen could be found sitting together at a table deep in the Archives, hunched over a datapad, stacks of many more 'pads around them.

It was here that Zeb, Hera, Kanan and Sabine found their youngest friend. He and Ahsoka were talking about the Clone Wars, and never had Ezra looked so excited. Zeb grinned, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against a datapad shelf.

"Kid look's happy." He stated, voice hushed.

"Yeah." Sabine agreed. "He really does."

Hera looked at Kanan, smiling up at him.

"When we get back to our dimension, we need to get some datapads for him."

The Jedi hummed, nodding. His green-blue eyes were soft as he watched Ezra. The teen was now laughing, innocent eyes shining with joy.

"Yeah. We really do."

Zeb looked back at Kanan.

"Th' kid excited t' start training t'morrow?"

Kanan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So excited and nervous he nearly threw up the other day."

"Where were we?" Sabine asked, laughing.

"_You_ were looking at the statues in the north-west tower." Hera replied, grinning knowingly at the young woman. "And Zeb was out, grabbing us all some food from the mess hall."

Kanan chuckled as Sabine grinned sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's leave them to study in peace."

* * *

Ezra jumped when a ping echoed throughout the sitting room, signaling that someone was requesting entry. Sharing a glance with Sabine and Zeb, who sat across from him watching the holonews, the teen stood and went over to answer the door. Holding his breakfast plate in one hand, he smacked the panel with the other.

The metal doors slid open with a hiss, and Ezra was greeted with the sight of Obi-wan and Anakin.

"O-oh! Uh, g-good morning, Masters!" He greeted, slightly flustered and embarrassed to be caught in his bed clothes, a plate balanced on one hand. Anakin laughed, while a small smile pulled at Obi-wan's lips.

"I see Kanan forgot to tell you when your training was going to start." Anakin stated, brows raised.

Ezra, blushing, simply nodded as he shuffled aside in silent offer for the Masters to enter. The two adults stepped in, the door sliding shut behind them while Ezra hurried to the sitting room's kitchenette, placing his half-finished meal on one of the counters.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Masters! I'll-...Just let me get dressed real quick, and I'll be ready!" He rambled, taking off into his quarters.

Anakin and Obi-wan shared a humored look, then the younger of the two moved over to where Zeb and Sabine sat, watching the holonews intently.

"How are you two adjusting?"

Sabine jumped slightly, looking up, while Zeb's ear flicked slightly, eyes darting to the Jedi. With a grunt, the Lasat turned his gaze back to the screen.

"Fine, Master Jedi." He stated gruffly. "Tryin' to keep Sabine here outta trouble."

The teenage girl beside him huffed, lightly punching his shoulder.

"I'm not that bad you-"

"Language." Zeb said in a teasing manner.

Kanan entered the room, Hera at his side. Both were surprised when they saw the two Jedi Masters in the sitting room. Kanan bowed slightly at the wait respectfully.

"Master Kenobi. Master Skywalker." He greeted. "How are you all doing?"

"Very well, thank you for asking." Obi-wan replied, smiling.

The door to Ezra's quarters slid open, and Ezra hurried out, hooking his comlink and lightsaber to his belt. He was dressed in his normal orange coveralls, which had been freshly cleaned since the blackhole incident a few days prior. Obi-wan made a mental note that they needed to order proper Jedi robes for the teen.

"Alright! What's on today's agenda?" Ezra asked, stopping in front of Obi-wan.

"You have a skill test set up for this morning, then meditation and lessons in control with Master Shaak-Ti, Anakin and myself. At the moment, we are here to take you and your companions to the testing area." A slight smile lit Obi-wan's features. "Many are excited to see your skills put to the test."

Confusion flashed across Ezra's features.

"What do you mean?"

"The testing area is built like an arena. Any members of the temple older than twelve years of age are allowed to watch the testing commence." Obi-wan explained. "It is a valuable teaching tool for Masters and Padawans, letting the students see varying styles of combat."

Ezra suddenly looked a little nauseous.

"Oh."

Kanan moved over, wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulders in a one-armed hug. When his Padawan looked up at him, the man offered a smile.

"Hey, just relax!" He soothed. "You've been on more missions than any one of us can count. You'll do _fine_. And you know what?"

Ezra tilted his head.

"What?"

A wide grin from Kanan.

"You don't have to hold back anymore. Here in the temple, you can use the Force as much or as little as you want. You don't have to hide here."

A small, hesitant smile lit Ezra's face. Anakin and Obi-wan shared a look. How this reminded them of when Anakin had still been a Padawan.

"C'mon, let's go." Anakin said, smiling as he crossed his arms. "Can't keep everyone waiting."

Ezra merely nodded, still feeling a bit queasy.

* * *

"Here we are." Obi-wan said, stoping before a large set of double doors. He turned to the group, as did Anakin. The younger of the two moved over to Ezra, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder (he frowned when Ezra flinched, but didn't address it).

"Head on through. Obi-wan and I will take your friends up to the observation area."

Ezra gulped, but nodded all the same.

"O-okay."

Anakin offered him a crooked grin.

"Just relax, alright? Trust your instincts and you'll do fine."

Obi-wan folded his arms, smiling and inclining his head.

"He's right. This is only a test so that we can determine your level of skill."

Ezra looked at the others, then met Kanan's eyes. The man grinned slightly, and inclined his head, the silent message clear.

'_You will do good. I know it._'

Hope and relief lightened Ezra's heavy heart. Kanan believed in him, and that did much to make him feel confident. Straightening, Ezra squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, then approached the doors.

The twin metal doors slid open with a hiss, and Ezra stepped through, the doors shutting behind him.

He gaped in awe.

All around him, walls stood a good thirty feet high. He could see many people, of all different ages and races, standing at the top behind guard rails. Several advanced training droids stood along the walls that encircled the arena.

Hesitantly, Ezra shuffled to the center of the room, eyes searching the Jedi above. He smiled when he saw Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper. They had all managed to push their way to the front of the crowd, and now leaned against the guard rail.

"Padawan Ezra Bridger."

The firm voice made Ezra jump, his eyes flickering to the speaker. Windu.

The man stood stoically, dark eyes on the teen.

"You are here to be tested, so that your skills may be assessed before your training begins. You will face several training droids, all set at different levels of difficulty. You are allowed to use your lightsaber and the Force, as well as any unique combat skills you have acquired, but you may not retreat. If at any point you are unable to keep up pace with one of the training droids, the droid will be deactivated, and the testing will be concluded. Do you understand?"

Ezra nodded.

"Uh, yes. Yes Master, I understand."

Windu inclined his head, threading his fingers together behind his back.

"Then let the test commence." He replied, looking over to a Jedi Knight who stood at a control panel. Windu nodded, and the Jedi entered a command into the controls.

One of the droids came to life, lifting a practice saber and charging at Ezra. The teen quickly unhooked his saber from his belt, igniting it and jumping out of the way when the droid swung at him. The droid turned, swinging at him again, and Ezra blocked the attack this time with his own lightsaber as he fell into a fighting stance. He felt the back of his mind itch, the Force ability within him wanting to show him what was going to happen next, wanting to take over and get rid of the threat.

Ezra shook his head to himself. No, he wouldn't let his 'special' instincts take over.

The droid attacked him violently for a moment, but the sloppy attacks were easily blocked by Ezra. Then, the droid halted, going to adjust its grip on the practice saber it held-

A bright blue blade was stabbed through it, and the droid froze for a second before deactivating, the practice saber switching off as the droid went limp.

Pulling his saber back out and holding it at the ready, Ezra looked for his next opponent.

Another droid came to life, the hum of its practice saber setting Ezra on edge. The teen attempted a stab, but the droid, this one quicker, dodged out of the way before attacking.

_Duck, block, swing, dodge, block, block, stab_.

It continued like this for Ezra for a good few minutes before the teen managed to gain the upper hand by sliding under the droid and coming up behind it before slicing across its back.

The droid deactivated, Ezra faced the next one. Now the fighting commenced at a faster pace.

_Block-duck-swing-stab-dodge-dodge-block-stab_.

Throwing caution to the wind for a moment, Ezra shoved a hand out, pushing the droid back with the Force. The droid stumbled, and Ezra shot forward, slashing through the droid's chest plating.

His breathing was now slightly labored, and Ezra could feel droplets of sweat drip down his face and neck. And yet he didn't drop his defencive stance, instead simply facing his next opponent head on. His mind continued to itch, but he ignored it determinedly.

_BlockBlockDuckBlockSwingSwingStabDodgeStabDuck_.

Ezra's lungs burned for air, making his chest ache. His fingers trembled as they gripped the hilt of his saber tightly, and his legs minutely quivered. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, and he was now officially going into his 'battle-mode', as the others had dubbed it. He saw nothing except for the droid he was facing off against. The murmurs of the crowd above were muffle and muted, the only prominent sound the hum of the practice saber and his own blue blade.

A tug through the Force sent the droid tumbling forward, right into Ezra's blade.

The fifth training droid approached, practice lightsaber at the ready.

And suddenly...The restlessness at the back of his head was gone.

_**A yellow practice blade sliced diagonally**_.

Ezra ducked seconds before an attack came. Above, the crowd grew silent in surprise. The teen had known the attack before it happened?

_**A stab**_.

Ezra dropped to the ground, rolling away before coming back up onto his feet. He'd done it again! Ezra silently scolded himself, he wasn't supposed to let that happen! He told his mind to shut up, shifting so that his saber was at the ready.

Bright blue eyes widened as the droid swung down-

The practice lightsaber halted, quivering mid-air as the droid tried to complete it's attack, only to be held back. Ezra's hands were wrapped around his own blue blade, but his eyes were focused only on the droid's weapon, and nothing else. In one quick, fluid movement, he ran the training droid through with his lightsaber.

Then, _two_ droids came to life, attacking the teen.

Ezra felt the beginnings of panic sprout in his heart as he desperately tried to fend off his attackers. But he'd never fought two people at once on his own.

A pained yell left him as he was smacked aside by a heavy metal hand, colliding into the wall. He crumpled to the ground, his lightsaber deactivating and scattering away from the force of the blow. Ezra groaned, slowly pushing himself to his feet, nervous eyes turning to the two droids that were advancing.

Bright blue orbs then turned to the crowds above, and Ezra met Kanan's eyes. The man looked worried, holding the edge of the guard rail in a white-knuckled grip.

Ezra felt determination wash over him and he turned his eyes onto his opponents. Mustering himself, Ezra threw both hands forward.

The droids went flying back, and Ezra realized he'd pushed them harder than he'd meant to as the two droids slammed into the wall opposite him and crumbled into a sparking heap of twisted metal.

For a moment, all was silent, then Ezra said one, single word.

"Oops."

Above, Windu shared a glance with Yoda, then looked back at Ezra.

"The test is finished."

* * *

It was an hour later that Ezra found himself sitting in a small training room with Obi-wan, Anakin and Shaak-Ti. A window at the back wall allowed a good view of Coruscant, and the lights above were dimmed. The room was peaceful, Ezra mused, he wouldn't mind sitting here for awhile.

He sat cross-legged on the floor in a circle with the three Jedi Masters that were serving as temporary mentors to him, his sapphire gaze flickering from one face to the next. Obi-wan broke the silence, smiling at the teen who's face showed pure curiosity.

"Now, Kanan has informed us you are rather adept at meditation, is that correct?"

Ezra nodded, a few raven locks falling in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, I really like meditating. It makes me feel...Happier."

Obi-wan's smile widened.

"I see. Well, you will have a chance to meditate now. For now, we only want you to open up your mind. When other's try to greet you though the Force, you always close yourself off." A flicker of concern dashed across the man's face. "You seem afraid to let others close. So for now, as you meditate, all we ask is the you open your senses and allow the three of us to greet you through the Force. Let us memorize your Force signature, and you, like-wise, can memorize ours. Does that sound alright?"

The man's voice was gentle and warm, coaxing in a manner. Ezra bit his lip, then slowly nodded.

"Okay. I...I guess that doesn't sound _too_ bad."

On the teen's left, Shaak-Ti smiled.

"Then close your eyes, young Ezra."

The teen took a deep breath, bright azure eyes slipping shut. For a long moment, he focused only on his breathing, how it felt as it would first fill, then empty his lungs. Slowly his senses expanded out. He could hear the three other Jedi in the room breathing, a small rustle as Anakin shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

And then he opened his eyes.

He thought he knew what to expect. Whenever he meditated back on the ship, it was the same: he would see the strings of Force energy webbing together, and could see the glowing forms of his friends on different levels of the ship, as well as could hear their voices in soft whispers.

But _here_, in the temple?

All around him where figures that glowed gold. One moment he was hearing a on versatile between two Padawans, the next he was listening in on an arguement that several Jedi were having. Around him, strands of Force energy tangled about, many reaching towards him.

Ezra gasped in pain, eyes squeezing shut and hands jolting up to cover his ears as he curled up. He then pried his eyes back open, and it all was gone.

All that was left was a churning, nauseous feeling. And he didn't know if he could hold it down.

Obi-wan, Shaak-Ti and Anaking looked up in alarm when the teen jumped up suddenly, bolting from the room.

"Ezra?!" Obi-wan called after the youth, worry on his face as he stood up and hurried to the door.

But the teen was already gone.

* * *

Ezra's chest heaved as he slowed to a halt. He looked around urgently, one hand clamped over his mouth, the other on his stomach. He saw no one occupying the dimly lit hall, and he no longer could hold the contents of his stomach.

He collapsed onto his knees in the corner and promptly vomited. Even after his stomach was completely emptied, he simply continued to dry-heave and choke.

Ezra heard footsteps approach, and quieted voices that were happy, and he heard laughing. Yet he couldn't look up, his body continuing to convulse, and he couldn't stop retching.

The voices grew louder, and the he saw two people enter the hallway from the corner of his eye.

Kit and Aayla froze mid-step, surprised to find young Ezra in the corner, body shaking.

"Ezra?"

Finally able to calm his aching throat and stomach, Ezra looked up, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, chest rising and failing shakily.

Aayla hurried forward, kneeling down beside the youth and gently taking hold of his shoulders, while Kit's gaze flickered from the teen to the now messy floor, then back again. A concerned frown came to the Nautolan's face, and he quickly strode forward.

"Ezra, what happened?" He asked, voice soft.

The teen shook his head, coughing roughly, unable to form words in his sore throat.

Aayla and Kit shared a look, then while the Twi'lek stood, Kit helped Ezra stand.

"Here, come with us. We can find you something to soothe your stomach."

Ezra simply nodded weakly, allowing the two Jedi to lead him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Chap 7, woot woot! XD **

**So this chap has friendship and family fluff in it! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer on my proflie, and sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Ezra sat quietly beside Aayla, shivering slightly (a side effect from vomiting earlier). The Twi'lek next to him soothingly rubbed circles over his back while her husband, Kit, rummaged through the cabinets and drawers in the kitchenette.

The Nautolan glanced back at Ezra, then broke the silence.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing meditation with Masters Obi-wan, Shaak-Ti and Anakin?" He stated, pulling out a small bottle from one of the cabinets.

Ezra nodded jerkily.

"Yeah. I...I was."

"Then why were you in that hallway, young one?" Kit asked. His voice was not accusatory or condescending, rather the opposite. His tone was warm, and open, like the smile he was offering Ezra.

The teen hesitated, then shrugged.

"I just got nauseous, Master Fisto." He replied quietly. "I didn't want to throw up in front of anyone, so...So I went to find someplace safe."

Kit grimaced, nodding in understanding, while Aayla looked confused.

"Do you have an illness? You seemed fine during your skill assessment."

Ezra licked his lips nervously, settling back in the couch cushions. His bright blue eyes flickered towards the window on the far wall.

"I'm not sick!" He protested. "I just...I wasn't ready."

Aayla leaned forward slightly to meet his eyes.

"Ready for _what_?"

Ezra pursed his lips, thinking for a long moment on how to explain.

"I...Look, I'll tell you guys, but you can't tell Kanan!"

"Wh-"

"You just _can't_, okay?"

Aayla took in the desperate look on Ezra's face, then sighed, nodding.

"Very well."

Ezra smiled slightly, and the expression warmed Aayla's heart.

"Okay." The teen paused as Kit moved over, the Nautolan sitting on his other side and handing him a small pill.

"Here, this should help calm your stomach."

"Thanks, Master." The teen quietly thanked, taking the pill and swallowing it in one gulp. "I appreciate it."

Kit smiled, nodding.

"Not a problem. Now, what happened?"

Ezra grimaced, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Well, I just...Like I said, I wasn't ready. Whenever I meditate, the same thing always happens. I open my eyes, and I can see."

Aayla and Kit shared a look of confusion, and Ezra huffed, running a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"No, that doesn't make sense! Let's see..."

Aayla and Kit waited patiently, allowing Ezra to think through his words. Finally, the teen found a satisfactory way to explain.

"Whenever I meditate, I can open my eyes and see things that I usually can't. I can see the strands of the Force that connect people, the energy inside of everyone..." Ezra bit the inside of his cheek. "And I can hear, too. I can hear people talking from three floors up, and I can understand them, even if they're talking in a language I don't know."

Innocent eyes turned up to the two Masters, who looked at him in surprise.

"Back in my universe, when I'd meditate on the ship, there were only four others that I could sense. Chopper doesn't count, since he's a droid." He continued to explain. "I'm used to only seeing and hearing a few people at a time, so when I started meditating here, in the temple..."

The two Jedi on either side of him shared a look, silently conversing over their mental bond.

'_He can enhance his senses!_' Aayla sent. '_No wonder he had such problems!_'

Kit grimaced, nodding.

'_We will have to speak with the council._' The Nautolan replied. '_He can't meditate if this will happen every time._'

Ezra sighed, bringing the attention of the two Jedi back to him as he stood.

"I should probably go. I...I think I'll be fine now, I need to finish my meditation training and-"

Kit lay a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, making him sit down once more.

"Oh no you don't. After your incident in the hallway? You are most definitely done with training for today."

Ezra looked at him, confused and alarmed.

"What?! But I-!"

"No but's." Kit once more interjected, standing. "I'm going to contact Master Obi-wan and let him know what's going on, then we can take you back to your quarters."

The teen looked like he was about to protest, but Kit placed a hand atop the mess of raven hair on the teen's head, offering a grin Before striding away.

"Why don't I fix you something to eat?" Aayla offered, standing.

Ezra paused, thinking it over for a moment. His stomach rumbled in agreement with the idea of food, and so the teen stood and followed the Twi'lek to the kitchenette, running a hand tiredly through his hair. He watched Kit move over to the back corner and look out the window as he quietly spoke into a comlink, then the teen turned back to the kitchenette, sitting in one of the stools at the counter island.

Aayla moved about the small kitchen, pulling out several ingredients. The woman smiled at Ezra over her shoulder.

"I haven't gotten much of a chance to speak with you. How do you like the temple?"

Electric blue eyes darted up to meet Kit's in surprise, then the youth hesitantly smiled.

"It's great, but it needs a map. I've already gotten lost three times this past week."

Aayla laughe softly, shaking her head humoredly.

"Ah, yes. I, too, use to have troubles finding my way. After a time, though, you get used to it. Trust me on that."

Ezra smiled, his tense shoulders falling slightly. Aayla seemed pretty nice...

"I was very impressed when I saw you in your skill test, Ezra. Where did you learn to fight as you did?"

The youth shrugged, resting his elbows on the counter island..

"Here, there..._Everywhere_." Ezra replied, tone slightly bored. Aayla smiled, watching as the teen looked around the room. The Master wondered if the teen would act this reserved at tomorrow's lightsaber combat training...

* * *

Ezra stared out the window, soft blue eyes skimming the rooftops of the city bellow. He was dressed in bedclothes: a simple white, short-sleeved shirt and loose fitting pants. One arm was bent above his head, resting against the cool glass of the window, his brow was pressed against his forearm, and in his freehand Ezra held a steaming mug.

The teen could see the tiny pinpricks of light, speeders, that zoomed about far bellow, a sharp contrast to the dark, night-time sky.

With a soft sigh, Ezra turned away, tiredly shuffling towards his bed. He set his half empty mug on the beside table and sat, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced at he holoclock on the bedside table, checking to see if the alarm was on (he didn't want to be caught in the middle of breakfast again). Then, satisfied, he shut off the lights with a wave of his hand and lay down, pulling his blanket over him. And almost immediately, he was fast asleep.

* * *

_**Ezra was standing atop the temple, staring out across Courascant, the dim light of the setting sun making the windows of the buildings bellow shine. A cold wind blew by, tousling Ezra's raven locks wildly, the black strands making his electric blue eyes stand out more than they already did. A small smile came to Ezra's face as he looked out over the city. Blast, he felt so FREE, it was amazing!**_

_**"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"**_

_**Ezra yelped in alarm, whipping around to face the intruder.**_

_**The Inquisitor stood there, a dark smirk on his face. Ezra tensed, quickly shifting into a fighting stance, hand grabbing at his lightsaber's hilt at his hip.**_

_**The Pau'an's grin grew wider, examining the stance and he merely shifted so that his hands were clasped behind his back.**_

_**"I see your skills have grown exponentially since last we met, boy."**_

_**"Why are you here?" Ezra hissed, feeling a small jolt of fear race along his spine. "You aren't supposed to be here!"**_

_**"Neither are you, yet here you are."**_

_**Ezra gulped, igniting his saber, getting ready to fight-**_

_**His throat suddenly closed up, and he couldn't breathe. He dropped his saber, hands scrolling at his throat as he tried -and failed- to choke in air.**_

_**The Inquistor strode forward, one hand clasped in a fist. He watched Ezra struggle, amber eyes flickering from the fallen lightsaber to the Padawan braid that swung along the side of the teen's head.**_

_**"Everyday, the Emperor's interest in you grows. He see's a fire inside you that very few have." The Pau'an stated, gaze meeting Ezra's. "It is my mission to bring you to him, but you have known that for awhile now, havent you?"**_

_**Ezra couldn't reply, choked half-breaths barely managing to escape him. The Inquisitor smirked, beginning to pace, continuing to speak casually as though he weren't strangling Ezra.**_

_**"Visions are a rare thing. Many require years of training and complete focus to see even the slightest image. And yet you, boy...YOU can see into the possible future as easy as you breathe!"**_

_**A slight bark of cold laughter, sharp teeth baring in a dark smile.**_

_**"But even now you grow stronger. Every passing second, your abilities expand. What has taken other Jedi and Sith DECADES to accomplish you have managed in only one, single year."**_

_**Ezra continued to drag strangled gasps of air into his lungs, his bright blue eyes glowing in the fading light of the sun. The Inquisitor turned to him, eyes narrowed.**_

_**"You know how strong you are. You could have escape me long before now, but you don't."**_

_**A spark of fear flashed through sapphire orbs, and Ezra's struggling against he invisible hold renewed as the Sith inspected him. Realization dawned on the Pau'an's face, then a sinister grin.**_

_**"You...You're SCARED, aren't you? You fear yourself, the power you have at your fingertips!" A harsh laugh left the Inquisitor as his fist opened, and Ezra dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and knees and gulping down lungful's of air.**_

_**The Inquisitor strode towards the teen at a casual pace.**_

_**"And here I thought Jedi weren't supposed to feel fear." He hissed, amusement in the Sith's voice.**_

_**Ezra's aching chest heaved, and he looked up through his bangs at the Pau'an, glaring. He said something, but his aching throat hardly worked, making the words an in-audible whisper. The Inquisitor, humored, bent down slightly.**_

_**"What was that boy? You seem to be having trouble speaking."**_

_**A split second in which Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat. He then turned his head up fully, staring defiantly into amber eyes.**_

_**"It's okay to be scared, as long as you face your fears!"**_

* * *

Ezra sat up with a choked gasp, eyes wide and afraid. He looked around wildly, hand shooting to where his lightsaber usually was, only to find empty air.

He then realized he was alone, in his quarters. Although his heart was still hammering harshly at his ribs, he slowly began to calm down.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Ezra sat there, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

What had _that_ been? It hadn't been a vision, he could always tell when it was, but it hadn't been a dream...

He felt horrid, his stomach twisting and head hurting. He was drenched in sweat, and shaking fiercely. There was no way that he'd be able to sleep now. What was he going to do?

Well...Hera and Kanan said he could go to either of them if he needed help...He did need help now, at least kind of.

Standing, Ezra pulled on his shoes (the floor was cold at this time of night) and he padded over to the door. He went into the sitting room, and crossed it to the other side, where the door to Hera and Kanan's room resided. He lifted his hand to put in an entry code, but then froze.

Kanan and Hera never got a chance to be alone, he couldn't ruin that, they deserved time together.

Grimacing, he turned, instead leaving to wander the halls of the temple in hopes of clearing his head.

* * *

Ezra looked around in awe. He had never seen this room before! It was _huge_!

All around him were plants of different types, all from different planets. A stone pathway wound about, disappearing into the trees and brush, illuminated by the moonlight that poured in through the glass ceiling. Benches rested among the foliage, and several statues stood about, cold stone faces majestic.

Slowly, the teen walked down the cobblestone path, admiring the greenery, and gaping at the statues. He paused for a moment when he heard...Waterfalls? Confused, Ezra sprinted down along the path.

And then he came to a clearing, and froze, eyes wide in shock.

All around, tall, beautiful waterfalls poured into crystalline lakes. Bridges connected over the lakes, and everything...Everything was so peaceful.

Pulling off his shoes, Ezra dropped them at the base of a tree on the edge of the clearing, and he hesitantly approached the edge of the largest of the many lakes. The cold, dampened grass tickled at his feet and ankles, making him smile slightly.

Sitting at the edge of the lake and rolling up his pant legs, he dipped his feet into the water. The chilly touch of the lake on his shins and feet grounded him, and small goosebumps raised on his tanned skin. His smile widened as he rested his hands behind him, leaning back on his arms and staring up at the star-dotted sky through the glass canopy, the light of the moon making his eyes seem to spark with electricity.

He didn't notice the water in the center of the lake ripple.

Dark eyes examined the teen above the reflective waters, then vanished back bellow.

Ezra breathed a sigh of content, eyes slipping shut as he let the lake swirl about his legs, just bellow his knees. His worries were leaving his mind, the confusing dream (or whatever it had been) slowly fading away...

"A little early to be wandering the Tempe, isn't it?"

Ezra yelped, eyes snapping open. He was immediately on his feet, stumbling away from the lake before sliding into a stance, hands up as he searched for the intruder-

And he found Master Kit Fisto staring back at him, head and shoulders floating above the water. The Nautolan Jedi was smiling warmly, even as confusion showed on Ezra's youthful face.

"M-...Master Fisto..?"

The man's smile widened.

"Good evening Ezra. Or rather, good morning."

Ezra dropped his stance while Kit climbed out of the lake and onto land. He was dressed in a simple pair of brown trousers, and water dripped from him as he approached the teen.

"Master, what're you doing here?" Ezra asked, head tilted.

"I was about to ask you the same." Kit chuckled. He then gestured to the lake. "I came here to enjoy the room of a thousand fountains. Many Jedi, like myself, are from water planets. And while life on land is very nice, there are times when people such as I wish to enjoy the touch of water once more. That is why I am here, you see. The lakes are deep, with more than enough room for water-dwelling species' to thrive."

Understanding dawned on Ezra's face, and his tense shoulders loosened.

"Really? That's pretty cool..."

Another warm, kind laugh left Kit, and he nodded.

"Indeed, it is. So, what brings you here?"

Ezra's face fell, and he looked away, folding his arms and shrugging.

"Nothing really." He said quietly, examining the grass bellow. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Ah, I see." The Nautolan replied, inclining his head. "A nightmare, perhaps? A earky morning exploration to clear your mind?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that."

Kit's gaze softened, understanding on his face.

"Would you like to talk about your dream?"

The teen across from him quickly shook his head.

"N-no, I'm fine, Master. Really."

Silence fell between them, neither speaking for a moment. Finally, though, Kit broke the quiet, going and sitting in the place Ezra had recently vacated, patting the spot next to him in invitation. Hesitantly, Ezra shuffled forward, dropping down to sit beside the older male and dipping his feet back into the water. He swung his legs lazily, letting them drift about in the water. Finally,maHe asked the question that had it he'd at the back of his mind for the past few minutes.

"Is it fun?"

Kit looked at him, slightly lost.

"Hm?"

"Swimming. Is it fun?" The youth repeated.

The Nautolan blinked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"You haven never swam before?"

Ezra looked away embarrassedly, running the back of his neck.

"Er...No. I never learned how, since I lived on the streets and Lothal's pretty dry, being on the outerrim and all. It wasn't really a skill I had to know."

He glanced up at Kit, worrying that the Master would look at him as an imbecile...But instead he found the Nautolan smiling at him in understanding.

"I see."

Feeling better, Ezra returned the smile shyly.

"So, is it fun? I mean, it _sounds_ like it'd be a great time, but that's just me."

Kit chuckled, ruffling the mess of raven hair on the teen's head.

"Yes, it is fun." He replied fondly grinning at the youth. "Perhaps sometime I can teach you how."

"Really?!" Ezra asked, excitement lighting his face. "You'd do that?"

"Of course, Ezra. You _are_ here to learn, aren't you?" The older Jedi joked lightly. Ezra laughed, ducking his head shyly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Glad to hear the innocent laughter and see the sweet smile upon Ezra's face, Kit patted the teen's shoulder.

"For now, though, I'd suggest you return to your quarters and try to get a few more hours of rest." The Jedi then brushed a hand over the teen's hair, a gesture of farewell. "I will see you later at your lightsaber training."

The Nautolan man then slipiped into the lake, and was gone.

For a few long, silent minutes, Ezra remained seated at the edge of the lake, staring out across the dark water. Then...He smiled.

Pushing himself onto his feet, Ezra grabbed his shoes, then began sprinting back towards his quarters.

Kit watched the teen disappear into the shadows, smiling to himself. Now he knew why the Force had prompted him to go out for a _very_ earliy morning swim. He'd have to remember to try and set up a time in the teen's now busy schedule so he could keep his word, and show the youth how to swim.

* * *

It was only three in the morning when Ezra reentered the quarters shared by his friends and himself. His legs had long become dry, and his eyes felt heavy, yet he was still worried. He didn't want to again see the terrible Inquisitor in his dreams...

Quietly kicking off his shoes by the entrance, Ezra crept across the sitting room, entering a pass code into the panel beside one of the four doors. Silently, he entered the room.

Kanan and Hera slept peacefully on the double bed that had been provided for them. Neither stirred at the soft hiss of the door opening than closing.

Ezra felt childish right about then, but he _had_ to get sleep, he had training in a few hours!

And so the teen crawled up onto the bed, carefully wriggling his way inbetween the two adults he saw as his parents, sighing contentedly as he settled down between them.

Hera shifted slightly, then her eyes cracked open, and she blinked tiredly, looking confused when she saw a mop of raven hair and bright blue eyes peering up at her.

"Ezra?" She asked, voice cracking slightly in her dry throat. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." The teen replied shortly. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

A look of surprise, then a kind, gentle smile. Hera pressed a soft kiss to the top youth's head.

"Of course."

Once managing to wriggle under the warm covers, Ezra smiled contentedly, dozing off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, with Hera gently petting his hair.

* * *

When Ezra awoke, he found himself curled up on Kanan and Hera's bed, tangled up in the thick, warm blanket. He was confused when he found he was the only one in the bed. Sitting up while rubbing at his eyes tiredly, he looked around. He found Hera standing by the set of drawers next to the wall, pulling on her fingerless gloves, while Kanan sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots, his hair loosely hanging about his shoulders.

The man glanced over at Ezra, then smiled.

"Morning kid. Hey, next time you decide to bunk with us, can you tell me? I nearly rolled over on you when I woke up."

By now, the entire team was used to having Ezra bunk with one of them when he had horrible dreams and visions. It wasn't uncommon, back in their universe, to find the teen curled up beside Hera, Kanan, or from time-to-time even Zeb. The teen, for seven years deprived of any sort of comfort or contact with anyone, found that bunking with one of his 'family members' helped him ward off the nightmares. After a over a year of time, the others had long gotten used to it.

Ezra smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Master."

Kanan sighed, rolling his eyes, but grinning all the same. He reached over, ruffling his Padawan's hair.

"C'mon, let's get some food in you. Can't train on an empty stomach, now can you?"

Ezra beamed, clamering off of the bed. He left the room, followed by Hera and Kanan.

* * *

**So I know that last bit where Ezra snuck in and bunked with Hera and Kanan might seem a little childish for Ezra, but here's how I see it!: Ezra, having been alone for seven years, was deprived of any kind of contact with anyone. So I figure he'd be pretty much addicted to any kind of human contact. When alone for seven years, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if it was childish to climb into bed with his 'mom and dad'! Plus, I thought it'd be sweet XD the family fluff! So kawaii! XD **

**Now, I need your help, my loyal, awesome readers! If you have any ideas for moments in Ezra'a training, or between him and the rebels team/one of the Masters, I'd love to know! I need stuff to make future chaos longer XD **

**Anyway, until next chap, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took a little bit of time to get out, busy weekend!**

**Anyway, an awesome fan made a pic based on one of my Oneshots! Look it up on deviantart if you can!**

**Sorry if anything is spelled wrong, spell check doesn't like me!**

**Disclaimers on my profile, and there's a mini authors note at the end of this chap!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Ezra ran down the hall, tripping over his own feet slightly as he shrugged on his usual vest. Having been in the temple for a week now, he had a fairly good idea of how to get to the training room, and he really hoped that meant he would make it to his lesson with Masters Aayla and Kit on time.

Skidding to a stop in front of a door, Ezra slapped the panel on the wall, gaining entry. He bounded in, slightly surprising Aayla and Kit, who waited inside.

"Sorry if I'm late, Masters! Got caught up in the herd of people heading towards their own lessons and meetings and stuff!" Ezra explained, running a hand through his hair.

Aayla smiled while her husband chuckled.

"It's perfectly fine." Aayla insisted, watching the teen drop his backpack in the corner. "Are you ready to train?"

An excited smile broke across Ezra's face, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely!"

Kit chuckled, while Aayla smiled.

"Alright then. Do you know any of the lightsaber combat forms?"

A long moment of silence, then,

"W-well...Kanan has told me about them, and I've read about them, too!" He hurriedly said, looking embarrassed. "But...But since the temple was destroyed when Kanan was a Padawan, even _he_ doesn't know many of the forms."

The two Masters before him shared a look, frowning slightly, and Ezra was worried that the two might think less of him...

But then Kit smiled at him.

"Well, let's find your form then."

The Nautolan lightly tossed him a training saber, which the teen caught with a yelp. Aayla stepped forward, holding out a hand.

"While you spar with Master Fisto, may I examine your lightsaber?"

"Oh!" Ezra's face lit up, and he removed the saber hilt from his belt. "No problem, here!"

Aayla took the odd saber hilt, holding it as though it were a precious treasure, which made Ezra feel better.

And so, while Aayla inspected the blue-bladed lightsaber, Kit and Ezra moved to the middle of the room, switching on the training lightsaber's they both held and taking up fighting stances.

With a nod from Kit, the sparring match began.

Kit was surprised to find that the teen's attacks, although light, were very precise and accurate. As they continued to spar, Kit examined Ezra's technique, from his stance to his defensive and offensive abilities.

The teen's fighting style was rather unique. Most teenagers within the temple around Ezra's age were more into aggressive styles of fighting, but Ezra was using an offensive-defence style. The youth would block an attack, move it out of the way and therefore creating an opening where he could strike. Quite a few times, he nearly got in a strike on Kit, except the Master was, well, a _Master_.

The Nautolan blocked a stab, and turned his attention to the teen's movements.

Ezra was quick. What he lacked in strength, he made up for in agility and stamina. Kit knew now what form would be a perfect match of Ezra.

"Aayla." He called over to his wife, eyes still on Ezra as they continued to spar.

Aayla looked up.

"Yes?"

A quick glance from Kit.

"Form four?"

The Twi'lek woman turns her attention from the saber she held to Ezra.

"Ataru?" She murmured, taking a close look at Ezra as the teen fought. She then nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. "Yes. I think that he would do well with that form."

Ezra paused, looking confused.

"What's Ataru?"

Kit laughed, smiling.

"I see we have our work cut out for us." He joked.

* * *

Kanan approached the doors to the council chamber, pausing to look at the two Jedi who guarded the entance.

"The council summoned me." He said shortly, hard gaze turning back to the door. The two guards stepped out of the way, and Kanan entered.

The conversation in the room stopped as Kanan moved to the center of the room, bowing.

"You summoned me, Masters?"

Windu nodded.

"We did, indeed." He replied dark eyes emotionless as he folded his hands together. "We must speak with you. About _Ezra_."

Kanan felt a small spark of worry, but shoved it down.

"Ezra? What about him? Is he alright?"

Anakin chuckled.

"He's fine! Relax. This is about something we found out yesterday about Ezra."

Kanan's brow furrowed.

"I...Think you might have to give me more than that, Master Skywalker. I'm lost, here."

Obi-wan shifted, fixing Kanan with a calm look.

"While practicing meditation with Master Shaak-Ti, Anakin and myself, Ezra suddenly ran out. It wasn't until later, when we were contacted by Masters Aayla and Kit Fisto, that we learned why."

Kanan looked concerned now, and he shifted slightly, unfolding his arms.

"Ezra didn't say anything about-"

"He most likely felt ashamed." Shaak-Ti replied, expression soft. "It turns out that Ezra, when meditating, can open his senses to the Force."

Kanan froze, eyes slightly wide. It was a rare skill, one having the ability to see and hear, sometimes even feel, the energy that was the Force, and Ezra had never said a word to him...

Obi-wan cleared his throat.

"Or, at least that is what Masters Aayla and Kit Fisto believe from his explanation. They found him in a hallway in the north-west tower, feeling ill after his experience. We haven't gotten a chance to speak with him personally on the matter, but from how Master Aayla described it, his senses became overwhelmed to a breaking point."

Kanan grimaced, a hand going to his chin as he thought for a moment. Obi-wan continued.

"We summoned you, Kanan, because we must know more about Ezra. We obviously haven't learned enough about him to properly ensure his safety and happiness while training him."

For a long moment, Kanan said nothing, thinking deeply. He then finally nodded.

"Alright, Master. What do you want to know?"

"Anything that you believe is relevant."

Green-blue eyes flickered over to the two empty seats on his left.

"Master Aayla and Master Kit are training Ezra too. Shouldn't they be here for this?"

Yoda chuckled.

"Observant, you are. Hands-free comlinks, they have. Listening this very moment as they train Ezra, they are."

Kanan slowly nodded, shifting into a comfortable position and crossing his arms.

"Alright then...Where to begin..?"

The council waited patiently for the man to organize his thoughts. Finally, Kanan decided where to begin.

"Well, there's a lot to know about Ezra..." A fond smile pulled at the man's lips. "The kid has a thirst for knowledge. Any datapad he can get his hands on, he'll read from beginning to end, every word. He _wants_ to learn, _enjoys_ it, even. I know, doesn't sound like most other teen's, does it?"

A deep breath, then he continued.

"His parents disappeared when he was seven, and had been living on the streets ever since then until he joined the team. So for seven years, he lived off the streets, _alone_, and so, as a result, he craves physical contact with others. A simple pat on the back, an accidental brushing of shoulders, it's all precious to him. When him and I would train, and when he did something right, I'd give him a pat on the shoulder, or ruffle his hair."

"Positive reinforcement..." Shaak-Ti murmured, realization crossing her face. Kanan nodded, smiling.

"That's right, and that little bit of reinforcement helps him a lot. Within the first five months of his training, he learned what took me a _year_ to get a grasp on." He turned his gaze to the rest of the council as well. "He can take criticism, though. In sparring, he _wants_ to be pushed to, and past his limit. If he does something wrong, he wants you to tell him, and show him the right way."

"Interesting..." Obi-wan murmured. "Most teenagers do not like to admit when they are wrong..."

Kanan shrugged.

"Well, that isn't Ezra. He really wants to be trained...Really wants to be a Jedi."

* * *

Ezra flopped back on the floor, chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath. Kit chuckled, moving over and sitting beside him, patting the teen's shoulder.

"You did very good, Ezra. I believe with time, you can become a true master of Ataru."

The light touch on his shoulder made Ezra smile.

"Thanks, Master."

Aayla moved over, crouching beside the two and brushing a hand over the top of the teen's head with a smile.

"Time to go get some food from the Mess Hall, then you have Force training with Masters Windu and Yoda."

Ezra blew out a sigh, then sat up, taking his lightsaber back from Aayla and hooking it to his belt.

"Okay, I guess we should get going."

Aayla laughed, and Kit chuckled, standing and offering a hand to Ezra. The teen grinned, taking the hand and letting the Nautolan help him up.

The three left the training room, Kit and Aayla holding hands.

Bright blue eyes went from the clasped hands to the faces of the Masters.

"So you guys really are married?"

The two Jedi looked at Ezra, surprised by the teen's question. Then, Aayla smiled and inclined her head.

"Yes, we are."

Ezra looked ahead, eyes distant as he smiled dreamily.

"I hope Kanan and Hera get married." He whispered. "Then maybe we can all be a family for real..."

Kit and Aayla shared a look of surprise at that. So Ezra saw his team as his family? The poor child must've been so lonesome before his friends had come along...

A rumble made the three of them pause, and the two adults looked at Ezra. The teen blushed embarrassedly, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Er...Sorry..?" He looked up at them sheepishly.

Aayla laughed, and a smile tugged at Kit's lips.

"I see we should hurry to the Mess Hall with haste." Kit stated, leading the way.

* * *

Kanan searched through his memories. Was there anything he had forgotten to tell the Masters? Ezra didn't like talking about how he could heal, and it wasn't dangerous. They only wanted information that was on a need-to-know basis. Then it hit him, one large detail about Ezra that the council had to know.

"One more thing, Masters. And this is one of the most important things you can know about Ezra. His Force powers are all but ingrained into his instincts. He never realized it before I told him, and sometimes he does it without knowing. It enhances his speed, his strength...As well as see ahead."

Immediately the air in the room seemed to still. Windu straightened where he sat, dark amber eyes sharpening, suddenly alert.

"_Visions_?"

Kanan nodded, expression grim.

"He does. Usually, he only gets flashes, warnings that give him enough time to get to safety...But there's other times when it's more. Sometimes he gets full-blown visions, parts of what the future might possibly hold. Usually, those visions come to him at night, when he's sleeping, but once he passed out in the middle of the day when he received one." Worried green-blue eyes flashed across the room. "He's never really had a 'good' vision, so most of the time, he needs someone to help him calm down. If I'm not around, then that job falls to someone else. One of his new teachers, now. One of you."

* * *

"Master Windu and Master Yoda are both held up in a council meeting at the moment. They asked that you wait inside the training room for them." Kit explained as they stopped before a simple steel door. "Can we trust you to not go climbing the temple once again?"

Ezra grinned at the joke. He had long decided he liked Aayla and Kit. Both were very friendly towards him, and Kit was _funny_. Best of all...He could tell that they weren't pretending to like him. They _really_ wanted to be friends with him!

"I'll be good, don't worry." He assured his new friends, moving over to the door. He then paused, before looking back at Aayla and Kit, a shy smile playing at his youthful face. "Thanks for...For everything."

A warm feeling spread through Aayla's chest, and she gripped tighter onto Kit's hand. For not the first time, Aayla's heart all but wept for Ezra, for the sweet youngling who had his universe throw such hardships at him that he didn't deserve. The boy deserved a family, a chance to feel free from the clutches of the cruel world he knew...

Kit returned the smile the teen offered, nodding as he ran his thumb soothingly over Aayla's hand when he sensed her emotions.

"There's no need to thank us. We are honored to be a part of your training. We will see you tomorrow, nice and early."

Ezra nodded before entering the training room, door sliding shut behind him.

This training room was different than the one he had been inside when going through his lightsaber lesson. While the other room had been smaller, without any windows, and soft mats that could easily break ones fall.

Alternatively, this room he was in now was large and spacious, with the back wall and wall to his right comprised entirely of glass, allowing a good view of Courascant. An alcove in the wall, beside the door, had several small shelves and was filled with strange supplies. Training sabers, a couple of small practice droids, and a few more things that Ezra had no clue as to what they were.

Turning to the glass walls, Ezra slowly move over, pressing a hand to the cold window and staring out over the city. This place was so peaceful...

Bright blue eyes slipped shut, and in the silence of the room, he went over what he had learned of Ataru.

He didn't know how long he stood there, waiting. No more than half an hour, if he had to guess. But then finally, he heard a metallic hiss as the automatic door slid open, and his eyes snapped open as he turned to face the room's new occupants.

Smiling nervously, Ezra bowed (a bit clumsily, at that).

"Master Yoda, Master Windu." He said in greeting, straightening back up, though keeping his eyes on the ground. The presence of the two strong Jedi was unnerving for him.

The taller of the two bowed his head in return.

"Padawan Ezra." Windu stated, dark eyes examining the teen. "I hope you're ready. Force training begins now."

* * *

**So I need some help everyone! I'm not quite sure what I should write in the next chap concerning Ezra's Force training with Windu and Yoda, so I'd love suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took a little while to write, you all know how it is! XD **

**So, any ideas you all have, feel free to share! I'd love suggestions for future chaps!**

**Sorry if there's any spelling mishaps, and disclaimer's on my profile!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Ezra sat, cross legged on the floor across from Yoda and Mace. The teen fidgeted nervously, eyes averted from the two Jedi Masters. Windu, who had been inspecting the youth with sharp eyes, finally spoke.

"Your mentor has told us what you have learned thus far in the area of Force abilities. For your age, your skills are severely lacking." Ezra's shoulders dropped, but the man then continued. "Though for how long you have been training...You've come remarkably far."

That made the teen's bright eyes finally flicker up, the teen looking at Windu in surprise and slight confusion. He was surprised when he felt the man's emotion of..._Acceptance_, _kindness_. The man looked stoic, but his emotions spoke clear. Ezra smiled hesitantly, and, maybe it was a trick of the light, but he thought he saw Windu smile.

"Concentration, we are told you have." Yoda spoke up. "Test this, we shall."

Ezra watched with awe as the elderly Jedi raised a claw tipped hand, and one of the small metal balls that watied in the nearby alcove flew through the air, landing in Yoda's hand. The Jedi placed the small sphere on the ground, a few feet from where Ezra sat.

"Demonstrate your ability to lift items through the Force, you will. Start small, you shall, then slowly progress to larger objects, you will."

Ezra nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position, resting his hands on his knees. He reached deep inside himself, searching for the familiar feeling of warmth inside his heart, the Force.

But it evaded him. Yoda made him far more nervous than Windu. He couldn't read the ancient Master's emotions, everything hidden behind an inpenatrable mental shield. And while he had many times grabbed onto the Force, even when panicked, Ezra simply couldn't seem to keep his concentration. He felt as though he had been out off balance, feeling the emotions of only one, not two...

After a few long moments, Ezra made a sound of frustration, shaking his head as he opened his eyes once more, looking up at Windu and Yoda.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't, Masters. I...I'm having trouble concentrating."

Windu's brow furrowed, and he fixed the teen with a steady gaze.

"Very well. Are you able to pinpoint exactly why that is?"

Ezra hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yeah, Master. I know why." He said slowly, eyes turning to the ground, wringing his hands together nervously. "It's...Alright, I know this is probably gonna sound stupid, but...I feel off-balanced."

"Off-balanced?" Windu asked, raising a brow.

Ezra grimaced. Blast, he felt like an idiot.

"Yeah. I can...I mean, there's two people, I can see that with my own two eyes, but...I can only sense one of you, and so I...It's confusing my senses. Throwing me off."

Windu and Yoda shared a slightly surprised look, then understanding came to theit faces, and Yoda offered Ezra a kind smile, standing.

"Then leave, I shall. Speak later, we will." The elderly Jedi looked over to Windu, who seemed just as surprised as Ezra was. "Speak with Master Quinlan Vos, I shall. Help young Ezra, I believe he can."

"Master Yoda, I-"

But Windu's protest wasn't heard, as the elderly Master hobbled out of the room. Ezra could've sworn he heard Yoda chuckling...

The door slid shut, leaving Windu and Ezra alone. For a long moment, they both looked at the door, then the two males looked at each other. Ezra felt shame and guilt twist in his gut, and he averted his eyes.

"I didn't mean that he should go, I...Blast," The teen ran a hand frustratedly through his hair. "I'm sorry, Master...I probably seem like such an _idiot_-"

"Do you still feel unfocused?"

Ezra looked up in alarm when the Master Jedi cut him off.

"What?"

Windu gestured towards the metal ball that still waited on the floor.

"I want you to lift this. Now."

The man's voice was firm, but not angry or annoyed. He wasn't dissapointed with Ezra...He was actually understanding towards him. A hesitant smile pulled at Ezra's lips, and his eyes slipped shut, digging down deep.

* * *

"He climbed up the temple? The kid sounds like me when I was his age!"

Obi-wan gave his friend, Quilan Vos, a dry look.

"Vos, that isn't the point of this conversation-"

Quilan merely laughed, smacking Obi's back in a friendly fashion.

"Master Quilian Vos."

Both Obi-wan and Quilan gave a start of surprise, turning to see Yoda approaching them. Quilan smiled, bowing.

"Master Yoda! What do you need?"

"Speak with you privately, I must." The elderly Jedi stated, smiling slightly as he continued walking down the hall, a sign for the man to follow.

Quilan exchanged a confused look with Obi-wan, but he smiled all the same, patting Obi-wan's shoulder.

"Catch you later, Obi!" He said, sprinting down the hall after Yoda. He paused, turning back to Obi-wan and calling. "And you better finish telling me about that kid! I'll find you in the Mess Hall for dinner! Bring the kid himself if you can!"

Obi-wan sighed, shaking his head to himself. Why he was friends with Vos, he would never know.

* * *

Windu watched as three metal balls, about the size of ones head, carefully floated mid-air. Across from him, Exra sat quietly, legs folded and hands in his lap. His eyes flickered behind his closed lids, and his fingers occasionally twitched. The teen's form was rigid, shoulders hiked high, a small frown pulling at his lips.

Windu silently stood, walking over. He went onto one knee behind the youngling, callused hands griping onto Ezra's shoulders and pushing down.

"You need to relax your body. Just let the energy flow out, don't try to restrain it."

Ezra bit the inside of his cheek, but nodded once, allowing his tense form to carefully relax. Feeling the thin shoulders beneath his fingers slump, Windu smiled slightly. The teen was a good student, it seemed.

"Good. Now, reach for the three remaining objects I set out. They're farther away, meaning you must maintain focus to avoid dropping the objects you are already holding."

A short nod from Ezra was the only Windu was given. The man watched as slowly, twenty feet away, five metal balls lifted up. First one foot, then three feet from the floor, joining the other three balls that floated five feet above the two Jedi. Windu stood, careful to avoid running into one of the objects that continued to drift. He then carefully pushed down on one of the metal balls. It bobbed slightly, then steadied once more.

Windu smiled slightly, if only for a moment. The teen was good about keeping the items up at the same level.

"Very good. Now-"

The door to the room suddenly slid open, and a tall young man, only just out of his Padawan years, stood in the door way. He looked alarmed, and slightly panicked.

"Master Windu!"

Ezra, caught offguard, yelped. The several metal balls that floated around him instantly shot up, hitting the ceiling with a bang while alarmed blue eyes flashed to the intruder.

Windu frowned, eyes narrowed as he turned to the Jedi that leaned on the doorframe.

"Jedi Rojai, you are interrupting an important training session, you better have a good reason."

The Jedi gulped.

"U-uh...Th-the council has called an emergency meeting, M-Master! Your presence is required immediately!"

Amber eyes sharpened, and Windu turned to look at Ezra. He was surprised when he saw, not confusion or dissapointment...But instead understanding. The teen was staring up at him, electric blue eyes innocent, a grimace on his lips as he stood.

"It's okay, Master Windu. I understand." A gesture towards the dying light of the sunset outside the window. "It's almost time for dinner, anyway, and I'm pretty sure if there's a meeting, then my meditation lesson's outta the picture for today."

A small smile flickered across Windu's face before he schooled his expression back down. He reached forward, resting a hand on Ezra's thin shoulder.

"Your understanding is appreciated, young Ezra. You did well today, make sure you get proper rest."

Ezra beamed, nodding as he relished in the man's emotions of..._Pride_? That was one of the _best_ emotions to feel from another!

"I will, Master Windu. Have a good meeting."

* * *

"A Sith? So close to Courascant?" Shaak-Ti murmured, concern on her face.

"The wounds found on the dead clone squadron are those that only a lightsaber can leave." The hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, expression grim. "One soldier survived, but he only managed to say one word before falling into a coma. The word was 'Sith'. At the moment, we are trying to revive the trooper to receive more information."

Yoda grimaced, a look of thought on his aged face. Something seemed off about this. Something was different about the Sith...

His gaze turned to the window, and he gazed out the window at the dark sky. He had felt like this a week before, when Kanan and his group had arrived in the universe...

Wise eyes widened, and Yoda's gaze snapped over to Anakin.

"Master Skywalker, retrieve Kanan Jarus, you will."

The young man looked confused.

"What-"

"This Sith, from their universe, he or she is. Know this Sith, only they will."

For a moment, no one spoke, then Obi-wan's gaze turned to his former Padawan.

"Anakin, go. Quickly."

* * *

_**Everything was dark, large trees towering above as a lone figure warily walked down a narrow path that was lit only by a pair of small moons in the sky. The figure's white armor was stained with splotches of red. Blood.**_

_**The man was slightly trembling, a blaster clutched tightly in his hands, and all around him lay his fallen companions, none breathing...All of them were dead.**_

_**A rustle came from among the trees, making the armor-clad man jump, whipping around to hold up his gun towards the darkness. But nothing was there.**_

_**"C-come out!" The man called, voice rasped with fear. There was no reply though...**_

_**The hum of a lightsaber then filled the air, making the soldier gasp, turning quickly to face the intruder. A red blade glowed in the darkness...**_

_**"Such a brave facade, from one who's companions are all dead."**_

_**A Pau'an stepped out of the forest, walking towards the shaking man.**_

_**"B-by Republic law, I-I am p-placing you under a-arrest!"**_

_**The Pau'an gave a bark of laughter.**_

_**"Under arrest? You really believe that YOU can arrest me? That is amusing."**_

_**The man gulped, backing away from the Sith. **__**A sharp-toothed grin split the Pau'an's face.**_

_**"Now, no reason to be so scared. This will be quick and only SLIGHTLY painful."**_

_**A slice, and the white-clad soldier'a weapon was in two. A force push slammed the man into a tree, then the man was lifted from the ground. He grabbed at his throat, choked sounds leaving him as he was strangled through the Force.**_

_**The last thing seen was a bright crimson blade splitting the air.**_

* * *

Ezra sat up with a gasp, eyes wide. Once again, he was soaked in sweat and shivering fiercely, clear remaints of his nightmarish vision. He reached out through the Force, trying to find comfort in his dad- er, friends, presence. But he couldn't find it...

Kanan and Hera were out, not in their shared room. Blast, now what?

Slowly, Ezra got out of bed, legs shaking slightly. Quietly, he padded out of his room and into the sitting room. He went to the door that was beside his, reaching over to the panel and typing in the pass code. The door slid open with a hiss, and he silently entered.

Zeb lay on his bed, sleeping soundly until his sensitive hearing caught the hiss of the automatic door. With a rumbling groan, the Lasat sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Wh-...Huh?" Green eyes fell upon the teen, and confusion came to Zeb's face. "Ezra? Ugh, kid, what're you doin' here? What's wrong?"

Ezra looked down, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I...Kanan and Hera are out, and...And I had a really bad vision."

Zeb's brow furrowed, and he sat up more, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Yeah? You want t' talk 'bout it?"

Ezra shook his head hesitantly, innocent eyes turning to the Lasat.

"No, can...Can I bunk with you?"

Zeb blinked, then sighed, shifting to one side of the bed, leaving more than enough room for the small teen. This wasn't all too odd, the teen always bunked with him or Sabine if he had a bad vision and Kanan and Hera were away.

"Fine." The Lasat replied. "Jus' no kickin' me like las' time. Felt like the ball you an' Sabi' always toss aroun'."

Ezra smiled gratefully, climbing up onto the bed, curling up beside his friend.

Zeb looked down at his friend, gaze soft as he watched young Ezra settle into the blankets. He ran a hand over the teen's mess of hair, and Ezra hummed contentedly, nuzzling slightly into Zeb's side before yawning.

"Thanks, big brother..."

Zeb looked at him in surprise, brows raised. Had Ezra just...called him his brother? He was about to ask Ezra why, but when he looked down again, the teen was fast asleep.

With an amused huff and slight smile, Zeb settled down and dozed off once more.

* * *

Ezra yawned, watching as Zeb and Sabine moved about the kitchen, prepping breakfast (the team had long learned to never let Ezra use anything in a kitchen). Sabine, at the moment, was teasing Ezra.

"First you bunk with Hera and Kanan, then with Zeb, having a bad week? I thought you'd leave all your visions back in our universe!"

Ezra scowled at the girl, and Zeb, for once taking pity on the teen, spoke up.

"I remember when you first joined th' team. You'd have th' worst nightmares, and so you'd bunk with me. You said I made ya feel safe."

Sabine blushed bright red, while Ezra grinned thankfully at Zeb, who smirked back.

"Anyway," Ezra piped up. "Where are Kanan and Hera? I haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"They got summoned to some sort of meeting with the Jedi council." Sabine replied, setting down a plate before the slightly younger teen. "Something about a Sith and a...A squad of clones that were killed, I think. Something that happened on a forest planet."

Ezra froze, eyes widening with horror.

A forest...A Sith...And dead clones.

His vision.

The Inquisitor was _here_!

Zeb and Sabine jumped when Ezra suddenly leapt off his barstool and bolted out into the halls.

"Kid?!"

"Ez'?!"

But the teen didn't reply, continuing to run as fast as he could. He had to warn Kanan and the council!

His feet pounded against the cold, stone floor, and the only sound he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and everyone he passed stumbled, caught offguard by the storm of Force energy that twisted around the teen.

He skidded to a halt in front of the doors to the council chambers, ignoring the two guards as they stumbled back. With a wave of his hand, Ezra force the doors open, and he ran in.

Kanan and Hera were standing in the middle of the room, looking tired as they spoke with the council. Everyone in the room looked up in surprise when Ezra rushed in, speed enhanced by the Force, and he didn't stop until he collided with Kanan, burying his face into the man's chest.

Kanan stumbled, but managed to catch his balance quickly and he instinctively rested a hand on Ezra's head, concerned.

"Ezra? Kid, what's wrong?!"

"He's here!" Ezra rasped and shaky with fear. "The Inquisitor! He followed us here!"

Kanan and Hera exchanged a look of shock, yet all the same, Kanan hugged his young Padawan loosely. He then took a careful hold of the teen's shoulders, holding him at arms length and leaning down to look him in the eye.

"Ezra, did you have a vision?"

Nervous, sapphire eyes met Kanan's steady gaze, and the teen hesitantly nodded.

"I did. K-Kana-..._Master_, he _killed_ them, _all_ of them..!"

Kanan's brow furrowed in confusion and worry.

"What are you talking about? Ezra, you're making no sense-"

"The clone squadron! The one Sabi' said your meeting is about! The Inquisitor killed them! I...I saw it."

A slight sob left Ezra's lips, breaking his words apart slightly.

Hera moved forward quickly, pulling Ezra into a warm, motherly hug. Kanan straightened, worry and disbelief in his eyes.

The Inquisitor had followed them through the blackhole. He was in this universe...

And he was after Ezra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, I found a new anime show and got addicted! XD I'm hinting of doing a Star Wars au fic with it *.* for those of you who like anime and mecha's, you should look it up on YouTube! It's called 'Buddy Complex'! The title may be odd, but it's awesome! I really wanna do an au, if you guys think it might be cool, tell me!**

**Disclaimers on my prof!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Ezra sat quietly in the Archives, a datapad resting on the table before him. Kanan had told him to wait for him and Hera there, and so he did as asked, though he wasn't all too happy either way.

He just...He couldn't stop seeing the bodies of those clone troopers, the cruel smile of the Inquisitor, and the flash of a crimson saber...

Pale, the teen pushed himself to his feet quickly and hurried to one of the shelving units, looking over the datapads. He was desperate to find something to read, wanting to distract himself.

"Hey Ezra!"

The teen jumped, whipping around...Then he smiled, relieved, when he saw it was only Ahsoka.

"Hey, Ahsoka. What's up?"

The Togruta smiled, moving over to stand beside him. She leaned on the datapad shelf, folding her hands as her smile grew soft.

"Skyguy commed me. He said you could use a friend."

Ezra blinked, surprised, then blushed embarrassedly, looking at his feet.

"His concern's appreciated, but I'm...I'm fine."

Ahsoka nodded sympathetically, following the teen back to a table.

"I see."

They sat down beside one another, and Ahsoka reached forward, taking the datapad that Ezra had been previously reading. She switched it on, looking at the title.

"'Form Four: Ataru'?" She turned a smile onto Ezra. "So you found a style you like?"

Ezra nodded.

"Yeah, I figured..." His face fell slightly, and he looked down. "I...Uh, I figured that I need to work harder and concentrate on my training."

Ahsoka grimaced.

"I can see why. Skyguy told me about the...The...Blast, what was his name?"

"The Inquisitor." Ezra offered, shuddering slightly. Ahsoka grimaced, nodding.

"Yeah...Him."

Silence fell between them, and for awhile neither spoke.

Ezra, for once, felt awkward around Ahsoka. It didn't help that his head felt fuzzy, and his limbs weak. Maybe he'd caught a cold..?

"I...I think I'm gonna turn in early." Ezra forced a smile as he stood. "See you later, Ahsoka."

The Togrutan woman smiled, standing as well and patting his shoulder.

"Alright, big guy. Sleep well."

Ezra managed a tight smile, then he walked off towards the quarters he and his friends shared.

Blast, he really needed some sleep.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since the search for the Inquisitor had started. Ezra had been trying his hardest in his lessons, and those who were teaching him were finding themselves growing attached with the teen. How the youngling's innocent eyes always held curiosity, how he remained brave even while being hunted by the Inquisitor, how he enjoyed learning each lesson taught...

Ahsoka was now not the only one helping Ezra with his studies in the Archives. Plo Koon had begun aiding them, able to gain the teen's trust quickly when he had shown not amusement, but rather understanding when he found the teen having trouble with writing.

But also, in the passing weeks, something was off. Kanan and Hera had been the first to notice that something was wrong with their young friend. He was always tired and plagued by migraines. Some days, he had trouble focusing at all and would be unable to train with Windu, and he was shying away constantly from meditation with Obi-wan, Anakin and Shaak-Ti.

But whenever Kanan, Hera, Zeb or Sabine asked, Ezra would insist that he was fine. He'd say it was just a small bug he'd caught, or that he was simply tired. And he stuck wih those same two stories every time.

Ezra was growing tired of constantly being watched by worried eyes, and today was one of those daya. And that was why he ultimately had retreated to the deepest parts of the Archives, searching for something new to read in hopes of forgetting his throbbing headache.

Thin fingers lightly trailed over the metallic frames of the many datapads tht were lining the shelves. He paused, hand hovering over one in particular, but the teen then shook his head and continued on with his search.

"Kinda early to be studying, isn't it?"

Ezra jumped in alarm, head snapping around to see who the intruder was.

A man, with dreadlocks and a single line of yellow paint over his cheekbones and nose, stood at the end of the shelving unit, leaning against it casually, arms crossed over his chest. A smirk was upon the man's lips as he met Ezra's eyes with an even gaze.

Ezra looked from the man, to the datapads on the shelves, then back again, unsure of how to reply. The man's smile widened, and he pushed away from the datapad shelf, striding forward in long, confident steps. The man all but radiated confidence, and Ezra wasn't sure if he liked this guy or not yet.

Once standing before Ezra, he offered a hand.

"You're Ezra Bridger, right? I've heard a lot about you! I'm Jedi Master Quinlan Vos."

Ezra glanced at the hand suspiciously, then back to the man, Quinlan's face. Hesitantly reaching out, the teen shook his hand. The teen could feel calluses on the man's fingers, and warmth came from his palm.

"Uh, nice...Nice to meet you."

Quinlan chuckled slightly at the youth's shyness. He then turned his gaze to the datapad that was tucked under Ezra's arm.

"Learning 'bout the Republic star cruisers, huh?"

Ezra shuffled awkwardly in place, bright blue eyes flickering away.

"W-well..."

Quinlan smiled.

"C'mon, kid! Relax, I'm not _that_ bad!"

Ezra bit his lips, pulling his hand back.

"I...I should go."

Quinlan merely grinned, watching the teen rush out. He allowed the memories he had recieved through the handshake to play through his mind, and his smile dimmed. He hadn't gotten much, the teen's shields were strong. Well, he'd have to make do, he supposed.

Smile returning, Quinlan left towards the Mess Hall, whistling to himself cheerily.

* * *

Ezra ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh, setting down the datapad he had been reading. He just couldn't focus, for some reason. Maybe it was the pounding headache he was suffering, or maybe the nausea. Or, maybe it was just him being overly paranoid.

For the past three days, he had continued to constantly bump into Quinlan Vos. He wasn't sure what to think of the man, who acted like no other Jedi. The man was confident, sarcastic...A lot like Ezra himself, but the teen wasn't sure if he liked that. So that was why he was now sitting in his quarters, avoiding anyone and everyone on his first day off in weeks.

But he felt he couldn't enjoy it. Something was happening...Something was off. He didn't know what, though.

Huffing, Ezra stood from his desk, leaving the datapad there as he went into the refresher that was connected to his room.

Soft-soled shoes lightly tapped against the white tile floor, and he went to the counter sink, turning on the tap. He splashed water on his slightly warm face, hoping to alleviate the pain of his headache.

Switching off the water, he continued to lean over the sink, resting his hands on the edges of the counter, water dripping from his skin and the tips of his hair.

Really, something was totally off. His mind was _itchy_! And from experience, that wasn't always a good thing.

And then suddenly his stomach twisted violently, and he could feel his breakfast from two hours earlier coming back up.

Eyes widening, the teen rushed to the waste disposal system, falling to his knees and leaning over it just in time before he began to promptly throw up.

For a good, long ten minutes he sat there, throat burning painfully and chest heaving. His arms shook, and his face was pale, revealing his condition.

Finally, his stomach was empty, and he only dry heaved, though that didn't help his aching chest any. Soon, he managed to calm himself. Maybe...Maybe he just needed some rest.

Standing on trembling legs, Ezra wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, shuffling out of the refresher. He collapsed onto his bed, crawling under the sheets and curling up, clutching his stomach as he did so. It wasn't five minutes later that he fell asleep.

* * *

**_Everything was dark, and cold...And Ezra was scared._**

**_"Kanan?!" He called. "Hera?! Zeb! Sabine! Chopper!"_**

**_But no reply came. Ezra shrunk in on himself slightly, fear biting at his chest. He then tried again._**

**_"Kanan?!" A moment of hesitance. "D...Dad?!"_**

**_When there was still no reply, Ezra looked around once more. Nothing. Everything was dark. Black._**

**_He looked down at himself, wanting to reassure himself that he was still there._**

**_His mouth fell open in _****_shock._**

**_A bright blue glow radiated from him, fluctuating with every bend in the Force._**

**_And suddenly the darkness around him had vanished, replaced with flashing images and thousands of voices and sounds. Ezra immediately curled in on himself, smacking his hands over his ears in a futile attempt to block the sounds, and his eyes squeezing shut._**

**_But the sounds continued to pound against his skull, too many for him to make sense of any of them._**

**_It hurt so bad, he wanted it to stop! His throat constricted, and he couldn't hold back._**

**_He screamed._**

**_The dim blue glow around him flared bright gold._**

* * *

Ezra sat up with a gasp, eyes wide, his entire form shaking fiercely. He was drenched in sweat, and his skin felt like glass, almost as thought the slightest touch would make him shatter.

And something was wrong. Something was terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

Everything looked just as when he meditated, but this time, it wasn't only organic beings and the strands of the Force.

It was _everything_.

The floor and walls glowed a bright silver, while the datapad on his desk was a blue-silver color. His desk was a dim, almost opaque silver.

Ezra jumped up, off of the bed, panic on his face. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, but it didn't work.

Turning, the teen hurried towards the door. He had to find Kanan, or maybe even Kit or Aayla. They could help him, he was sure of it!

Once in the sitting room, he stumbled towards the entrance, exiting into the hall. He quickly started to run, ignoring his trembling limbs. Soon, he came upon the busier corridors, where Jedi of all ages were going about their day.

Ezra yelped as he bumped into someone, and everything went white.

**_ The sounds of war._**

**_White-armored forms falling to the ground, dead._**

**_"For the Republic!"_**

Ezra gasped, jerking away from the Jedi, grabbing at his head. The Jedi turned to him, alarmed.

"Are you alrigh-"

Ezra bolted, though, before the man could finish, purposely avoiding anyone and everyone.

What was going on? He didn't understand!

A woman suddenly exited the door to his right, making Ezra jerk away. He bumped into a wall, and more images suddenly flashed through his head.

**_Youngling's ran down the hall, laughing._**

**_Anakin and a woman with long brown locks walking down the hall with two little ones who giggled._**

**_An arguement between two Jedi Knights._**

Ezra stumbled away from the wall a small cry of alarm and pain leaving him. All around, others had stopped to look at him, confused, and slightly worried.

Looking up, Ezra jerked back when someone reached out to touch his shoulder.

"No!" He yelped, bolting. "Stay away!"

He couldn't take this! He was so confused, everything hurt! Without a second thought, the teen ran into an empty room, locking the door and huddling in the corner, keeping away from the walls. Ignoring the several concerned voices that were yelling through the door, Ezra clutched at his head, allowing tears of pain to fall.

* * *

Kanan sighed as he shook his head, resting on one hip and folding his arms.

"The Inquisitor's moving fast." He stated as he and the council, along with a few high ranking Jedi, all looked at the hologram being projected. "He knows Ezra's here."

Windu frowned, glancing up at the other Jedi that were gathered.

"Ezra isn't ready."

Obi-wan nodded, stroking his beard in thought.

"Agreed. While it's true he is learning at an extraordinary rate, he simply isn't equipped with the skills to face a Sith, let alone one so powerful, if the reports we have been receiving are true."

"Is there any Jedi cruiser close enough to intercept him?" Quinlan wondered aloud from where he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

Kanan's gaze snapped over.

"No. That isn't a smart move at _all_." He stated sharply. "The Inquisitor's killed over three dozen Jedi, a few masters among those three dozen. It would take more than one Jedi to keep him-"

Kanan never finished though. A strong pulse shook the Force, making several stumble, and quite a few fall to the ground.

Kanan himself fell to one knee, grabbing at his chest, eyes wide. He recognized the source of the disturbance immediately.

"Ezra..!"

"Something's wrong..!" Anakin stated. He was leaning heavily against the hologram table, tryng to regain stability.

Obi-wan's gaze flashed over to Quinlan.

"Vos?"

The dark skinned man nodded, quickly placing a hand on the wall. For a moment, his eyes misted as he used his famous ability to see the memories of the temple, then his eyes widened.

"Blast! The kid's abilities expanded!"

Quinlan was out of the room in the blink of an eyes with Kanan on his heels.

* * *

Ezra felt so confused. Why was this happening?

Around him, voices faintly whispered, making his head ache. Outside the room, a crowd had gathered: Ezra could see the glowing forms of the many Jedi. Some of them were yelling through the door, asking if he was alright, but Ezra didn't reply. It was all just too much for him.

Suddenly, the crowd outside quieted. Then, the door was forced open, several people entering the room. Ezra whimpered, crawling back as one approached. He couldn't tell who the being was, all he could see was the golden glow shaped in a human form.

"S-stay away..!" The teen whispered, voice then growing louder. "Stay away!..._Stay_ _away_!

Ezra threw his arm out, sending a strong push. The Jedi, a man, judging from his shape, jumped out off the way and raised his hands in surrender.

"Woah! Easy there, kid!" The man exclaimed, continuing to approach slowly. "I know you're scared."

"You don't know anything!" Ezra snapped, sending out another push that was easily evaded once more.

"I know more than you'd think." The man chuckled before sobering. "I know that you're probably feeling really confused and scared. Every time you touch something or someone, you see things that don't make any sense."

The man, seeing that Ezra was slowly calming, quickly continued talking, letting his voice serve as an anchor for the teen's mind.

"I went through this, too. I know it can hurt a lot, at first, but it goes away once you calm down." Reaching Ezra, the man carefully took hold of the teen's shoulders. The youngling whimpered slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as images flashed through his head, but the man that gripped his shoulders didn't so much as flinch.

Ezra was surprised when he was drawn to a warm, muscled chest, and an arm wrapped loosely about his shoulders, a hand petting his hair.

"There ya go, keep your breathing steady. Yeah, just like that, good. Now focus just on my voice. Not the temple, not the people inside of it, just my voice. Everything is safe, all these images and sounds you keep experiencing aren't happening, they were all in the past."

Slowly, Ezra's vision altered, and the teen could see the man who was helping him. Quinlan Vos smiled down at him, carefully releasing him.

"See? Everything's alright. Your abilities were altering, that's all." Smile widening, Quinlan ruffled the teen's hair. "You did good, kid. Got through it like a trooper."

"Ezra!"

The two looked up as Kanan rushed forward, and Ezra looked thoroughly relieved as the man fell to his knees beside him. The two embraced, Ezra taking much needed comfort from his friend. While holding the teen to his chest, Kanan looked up at Quinlan and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Quinlan simply smiled, inclining his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me time to update, I had not only writers block, but a rally busy week! That's a double whammy, right there x.x**

**Anyways, you all know the drill! Disclaimer's on my profile, all ideas are welcome! For those of you who don't know, I've started another Rebels multi chapter fic in the Star Wars rebels category! Please read it if you get a chance!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Ezra sat quietly at a table in the Mess Hall, pushing around the food on his plate with his fork. Elbow on the table and cheek planted in his hand, the teen looked downtrodden, his blue eyes dim. Across from him, Zeb and Sabine sat, looking concerned about their young friend and sharing unsure glances.

It had been two days since the incident when Ezra's abilities in the Force had expanded. His lessons had been canceled indefinitely as Ezra was having a heard time as it was, trying to block out the memories that would try to invade his mind whenever he touched items.

And so, while the council searched the archives for test on an ancient technique that would help him close off his extra sense, Ezra had been left with just about nothing to do. He couldn't read, for the datapads held memories, and aside from that and training, there was really nothing to do.

With a sigh, Ezra pushed away his plate, having only taken a few small bites of his meal.

Zeb finally had enough.

Ezra and Sabine jumped in alarm when their Lasat companion suddenly stood, a firm, determined look on his face. He moved around the table, carefully grabbing Ezra's arm and pulling the teen to his feet. The youth didn't seem to mind all too much, the few memories he received being ones that he already knew: Central City in Lothal, saving the Wookies...Nothing all to bad.

Sabine stood as well while Ezra looked at Zeb in confusion.

"Zeb? What-"

"C'mon ya two." The tall warrior huffed, taking the two teens by the shoulders and leading them out of the Mess Hall. "We're going on a field trip, we all need some fresh air."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave the temple?" Ezra wondered aloud. Sabine snorted, smacking a hand to her forehead.

"You aren't allowed out if you're _alone_, you dummy!"

The young Mando's words held no real venom, making the harsh words soft and only teasing. Ezra stuck his tongue out in reply, and while Sabine grinned in reply, Zeb rolled his eyes.

"Tha's enough, you two. Move your feet! Get yer cloaks an' comlinks."

* * *

Zeb grinned, watching as Sabine and Ezra wove about the streets, peering into shop windows with awe and ogling over the merchandise in the vendor stalls they would pass. Ezra, with his childish curiosity and limited knowledge, would now and then ask Sabine or Zeb a question, whether it be about an item or a person's race. Sabine was more than happy to share her wealth of gathered information, and Zeb, having grown used to the constant questions by now, would answer any question asked.

There used to be a time, Zeb mused, when he had thought that the teen's never-ending list of queries was only meant to annoy him. But, slowly, the Lasat had realized that Ezra really wanted to know, and, deprived of social interaction, tno amount of subtle hints or yelled threats would deter him from getting an answer.

Zeb was pulled from his thoughts when he realized that a pair of bright blue eyes were staring up at him. The Lasat warrior looked down to Ezra, who was now at his side.

Grunting, Zeb tried to seem disinterested.

"What?"

He was surprised when the teen lightly gripped his hand, looking around nervously.

"Something isn't right, Zeb."

Green eyes flashed to the teen. Zeb, by now, knew better than to ignore Ezra's 'warnings'. He didn't mind letting the teen cling to his hand, knowing that the little bit of contact did much to ease the youth's nerves. By now, Sabine had joined their side.

"What'cha mean?" Zeb asked, keeping his voice low.

Electric blue eyes shifted, glancing behind them.

"We're being followed. I can't see them, but I know that they're there."

"'Them'?"

A shrug

"I might be good, but I'm not _that_ good. I don't know if they're male or female."

"You sure whoever it is isn't just a Jedi? Maybe they were sent to look over us." Sabine suggested. Ezra shook his head, hand straying to the hidden lightsaber at his hip, careful to not pull away his cloak from the elegant blade.

"No, they aren't Force sensitive. They aren't Jedi or Sith."

Zeb looked around, eyes searching, but he saw nothing. He turned his gaze to Ezra and Sabine.

"Alrigh', two choices. We try t' get back to the temple 'fore our tag along catches up, or we get t' a less populated area an' face 'em. Either way, we risk gettin' shot in th' head an- hey! Ezra!"

The teen, having made his decision easily, turned into a back alleyway. Zeb and Sabine chased after him, worried about their 'little brother'.

Ezra walked on, bright eyes searching his surroundings. Finally, he stopped at the middle of the alleyway, crossing his arms.

"I know you're there. Come out!" He called, frown firm on his young face.

"Rather smart for a younglin'."

Ezra turned and found a Duros man leaning against one of the alleyway walls, a broad rimmed hat on his head, arms crossed casually over his chest. Zeb and Sabine reached for their weapons, but Ezra reached back and grabbed onto their wrists, stoping them. He kept his eyes on he Duros.

"Why're you following us?"

The Duros straightened.

"I prefer to keep my eye on Jedi that I'm not familiar with."

Ezra couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I'm not a Jedi yet."

A slight smile pulled at the man's face.

"But you're strong, from what I've heard."

Ezra's eyes turned to the blasters at the Duros' belt. He then looked to the man's face.

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?"

Red eyes peered at him from under a wide-brim hat.

"You could say that."

Zeb softly growled, eyes narrowing, while Sabine scowled. But Ezra showed no fear, this not being his first encounter with a bounty hunter. He smiled up at the Duros.

"What's your name?"

The man seemed slightly taken aback by the innocent smile and curious eyes. He recovered quickly, though.

"I tend to not make a habit of sharing personal information with younglin's."

A crooked grin was the teen's reply.

"I'm Ezra."

Silence fell for a moment, then the Duros went to reply, but there was the click of a blaster's safety being switched off. Ezra, Zeb, Sabine and the Duros looked to the end of the alleyway, and a Clone with a blue marked helmet stood there with his gun raised.

"I'd get away from them if I were you, bounty hunter." The man growled.

The blue skinned Duros raised a brow, then turned back to Ezra.

"It seems this conversation will have t' be put on hold, little Jedi."

Ezra frowned at the name he had been dubbed with, and with a two fingered salute, the Duros man released a grapple, and disappeared onto the roofs above.

The Clone muttered a few colorful words under his breath as he lowered his blaster, approaching the three Rebels.

"Are you three alright?" He asked. "Commander Skywalker thought you all might be in trouble."

Sabine smiled, admiring the blue marks painted on the man's helmet as she nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine."

Zeb inclined his head to the man as well.

"Thanks fer th' help."

"Not a problem. I'm sorry to cut your trip short, but the Jedi Council requires Padawan Ezra's presence as soon as possible."

The teen's expression fell, while Zeb grimaced and Sabine patted Ezra's shoulder. The eldest of the group nodded to the Coone.

"Alrigh'. We'll head back now."

The white-clad man inclined his head.

"Yes'sir. I would escort you all back, but now that we've confirmed Cad Bane's here on Courascant, I need to report this."

Huh. Cad Bane? The name suited the bounty hunter, Ezra decided. All the way back to the temple, Ezra reminisced about the adventure he had gone on with the bounty hunter Bossk.

That reminded him, Bossk still owed him for the few times he'd saved his life.

* * *

Ezra hesitantly entered the council room, looking around nervously.

"You all, uh, you all summoned me, Masters?" He half said, half asked. Yoda smiled warmly, nodding, and when the teen's mind reached out to feel the presences of the council, Yoda allowed his mental shields to slightly fall so the teen would feel more at ease.

Feeling more comfortable now, sensing the emotions of everyone around him, Ezra shuffled forward to the center of the room.

"So, uh...What's up, Masters?"

Kit smiled.

"Today, Aayla finally found the information we have all been looking for."

Excitement lit Ezra's eyes.

"So I won't keep seeing things whenever I touch someone or something now?"

Quinlan, who was leaning against the far wall, chuckled.

"You talk about it like it's a bad thing!"

Obi-wan sent the man a dry look.

"It can be, if you decide to use the information you gather to pull pranks."

Quinlan merely smirked.

"Back to the task at hand." Windu stepped into the conversation.

Ezra smiled, attention immediately turning to the dark skinned man. He liked Mace, everyone was scared of him, but Ezra knew he was a kind, fair person. When the Master Jedi trained him, he didn't mind if Ezra made mistakes or couldn't do something. Instead of lecturing Ezra when he had troubles, he would try to find the root of the problem and find a way around it.

And so, when Windu had something to say, the teen would stop whatever he was doing and listen (which very few others managed to understand, as many of them were unsettled by the man's stoic nature).

"We have found how to surpress your more...Unsavory, abilities. The problem, though, is that it requires long hours of meditation, and a few days somewhere mostly unpopulated to recover." The dark skinned man thred his fingers together, raising a brow. "Would you be willing to follow through?"

Ezra shrugged.

"Yeah, of course, but...You _do_ remember what happened the last time I tried to meditate, right? And where would I go to 'recover'? I mean, this _is_ Courascant, people are literally standing ontop of each other, with all the levels of the city."

A smile twitched at Windu's lips, but was quickly schooled down.

"The meditation would commence here, within the council room. Not only does the process of ability suppression require several masters in the Force, but we are also capable of guarding your mind from other presences. As for where you would stay, Master Skywalker and his wife have agreed to allow you to stay with them."

Bright blue eyes turned to Anakin in question, and the young man smiled, nodding.

"I've been telling my wife, Padmé, all about you and your friends. She really wants to meet you, and so when I told her about this, she said you could stay with us. I'm only home in the morning and at night, so usually only Padmé and the twins are home." A pause, then, "And two droids, but they don't have any sort of presence in the Force. I already talked with Kanan and Hera, and they think this would be a good experience for you."

Ezra shifted from one foot to the other, than nodded.

"Alright. I...I guess that's fine." He turned his gaze from one face to the next. "When's this all gonna happen?"

"Be here tomorrow, early in the morning. Make sure to gather any items you will need for your absence." Windu replied.

Smiling, Ezra bowed to the council.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Masters."

"May the Force be with you." Aayla said softly, a warm smile on her lips. Ezra beamed.

"Same to all of you."

* * *

It was one of Courascant's colder nights, and the city was unnaturally quiet, no one wishing to brave the chill.

But atop a building a lone figure stood, staring at the distant Jedi Temple.

Cad Bane had never had a problem with his job. He had no problem pulling a trigger, or pulling the worst of tricks. All he cared about was credits.

And yet...Today, for the first time...He hadn't done his job.

He'd done the one thing he never had done before: he had hesitated.

When the Pau'an had contacted him and asked him to kidnap a Jedi Padawan, Bane only had one question: how much he would be paid. And he had less trouble than he thought he would finding his target.

But when he had looked through the scope of his tranq. sniper and aimed at the teen, he hadn't pulled the trigger. And when the youth had the shocking bravery to go into an alleyway and call him out...Well, Bane had to talk with the boy.

The Duros could honestly say he had never had someone look at him with such an open gaze and act towards him with such indifference. From what Bane had seen, the teen was one of the few people in the univese who treated anyone and everyone the same, no matter race or job.

So...Then why would this Pau'an be after the boy?

"Looks like things'll be gettin' mighty interestin' aroun' here..."

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning when Ezra was escorted by his friends to the council room. Zeb held the teen's bag of belongings in one hand, while Hera and Sabine stayed close to Ezra. Kanan walked a couple paces behind the group, eyes on his Padawan.

No one was happy about Ezra going away for a week, even when Ezra had infiltrated an imperial base as a cadet for several weeks, he had stayed in contact with the others. Yet now, they wouldn't have a chance to contact Ezra, but they all knew it would be for the best. If it would help their youngest member feel better, than they would make do.

Ezra, at the moment, seemed rather indifferent. But Kanan could sense the teen's worry, bubbling just beneath the surface.

They reached the door to the council chamber, and all stopped. Grimacing, Zeb handed over the bag he held, and Ezra took it, nimble fingers clutching the strap of the backpack. He offered the Lasat a smile, which Zeb half-heartedly returned, reaching forward and ruffling the youth's hair.

"Stay outta trouble, kid."

Ezra laughed.

"I don't look for trouble! _It_ finds _me_!"

Zeb rolled his eyes, and Sabine punched Ezra's shoulder with a laugh. She then hugged him around the shoulders.

"Take care of yourself, Ez'."

The younger teen smiled, returning the hug.

"Same to you, Sabi'."

Hera stepped forward, kissing the top of Ezra's head.

"See you in a week, sweetie."

With that, the woman herded away Sabine and Zeb towards the Mess Hall, leaving only Kanan and Ezra in the hall. For a moment, neither spoke, then finally Kanan sighed, taking the teen's shoulders and leaning down to be eye level with him.

"Don't forget to keep your eyes and ears open, alright?"

A split second, then,

"You don't trust Master Anakin, do you?"

Kanan grimaced, eyes flickering away.

"No, I...Look, Ezra, in _our_ universe, he turned to the dark side. I've told you this before, here he really _is_ trustworthy, it's just hard to let old habits die."

Ezra simply smiled, a knowing look on his face.

"C'mon, Master, you gotta let this all go! I've talked and trained with Master Anakin, and there isn't any darkness in him. Trust me on that." The teen then shouldered his bag while Kanan straightened. "I'll see you in a week."

Kanan smiled, although still seemed worried. He reached forward, pulling the teen to his chest and hugging him with his arm.

"Stay safe, Ezra."

The boy returned the hug.

"You too, Kanan."

Hesitantly, the man let him go, watching Ezra enter the council chambers.

Ezra looked around the council chambers. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, and several Masters waited.

Obi-wan was the first to see him, and smiled welcomingly.

"Good morning, Ezra. I hope you slept well?"

The teen returned the smile hesitantly, setting his bag beside the door and shuffling forward.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking."

Windu approached, as did the handful of other Masters in the room: Shaak-Ti, Anakin, Yoda, Plo-Koon, Kit and Aayla. Eight Masters in all, and the most powerful in the temple. There were no holograms of the Jedi that were away, showing this wouldn't proceed as a council meeting, but instead more like a training session.

"Now that you're here, it's time to proceed." Windu stated, voice calm. He gestured to the center of the room. "Please sit."

Ezra grinned, nodding and moving to the place Windu had gestured to. He sat, crossing his legs and, after a few seconds of squirming, settled down. He then looked up at the gathered Jedi expectantly.

Kit chuckled softly, while Anakin and Obi-wan grinned in amusement and Aayla smiled. The Masters all sat around him in a circle, though not in their usual seats but instead on the floor.

"Listen closely, Padawan, I will to repeat myself. Once you have entered a peaceful state, we will carefully enter your mind and build mental shields around your more...Unsavory abilities. To do this, you must allow your mental shields to fall. Don't give me that look, it is no secret that you avoid opening your mind to others." Windu's stern look slightly softened. "If all goes as planned, your abilities will be suppressed until such a time comes when you believe you are ready to handle them, at which time we will destroy the shields we create. No other can break these mental barriers, not even yourself, so do not attempt to strip away the shields yourself, understood?"

Ezra nodded.

"Yes, Master Windu."

Obi-wan spoke up.

"You are likely to fall unconscious when we leave your mind, as that can be very draining, as is us entering." At Ezra's nervous expression, the man quickly explained. "There's no need to worry though. You will only be unconscious for an hour, two at most. Anakin, Master Kit and myself will ensure you have a safe journey to Anakin and Senator Padmé's home while you recover."

Ezra took a deep breath, nodding a bit shakily.

"Alright, Masters. I'm ready."

Windu inclined his head, and Ezra could feel..._Worry_, _pride_.

"Then let us begin."


	12. Chapter 12

**So...I know its been forever since I've updated...I'm sorry x.x**

**Life has just gotten super busy, like, REALLY busy! I've had very little time to write! And with new Star Wars Rebels episodes always coming out, I keep having to change around stuff!**

**I don't know how long it'll be until I can update next x.x I'm sorry! It's just everything has been really crazy! Please don't be mad at me! DX**

**As always, I'd love to know what you guys think of the story, and if you have any ideas, so please review!**

**Again, super sorry this took so long x.x Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Star Wars, any of it's characters, or anything like that, which is kinda depressing x.x**

* * *

Inhale...Hold...Exhale. Inhale...Hold...Exhale.

The familiar pattern, now held so close to Ezra's heart, came naturally. And so, as he sat in the middle of the council room, he found himself breathing in such a manner. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there: maybe minutes, maybe hours. He really couldn't tell.

He could feel many different Force presences in his mind, and his senses seemed to be slowly fading away. He felt so tired...

And then something in his mind just seemed to..._Snap_.

Bright blue eyes snapped open in shock as memories flashed through his mind.

**_A star-filled expanse._**

**_"Ezra..!"_**

**_A flash of blue eyes._**

**_"Mom?!"_**

**_Pain flickering through his mind._**

**_"Ezra..."_**

**_Shock flared inside him._**

**_"Dad..."_**

**_The sky was light with fireworks._**

**_"This way!"_**

**_Dark walls stood above him, painted with symbols._**

**_"That's an official Imperial warning sign declaring this place off limits..!"_**

**_A strike of sadness struck him in his heart._**

**_"This...This was your _**_home_**_..!"_**

Ezra grabbed at his head, pained as his memories turned from Empire Day on Lothal, instead going to when he and Kanan had distracted the Imperial forces only hours later...

**_The entire ship shook as it was fired at._**

**_"I know what happened to my parents, they're _**_dead_**_!"_**

**_He clung to his seat as the shuttle he and Kanan occupied hurtled out of control._**

**_"You're gonna learn the way you know best: by surviving."_**

**_Fear grabbed at his heart tightly._**

**_"Ezra! Reach out through the Force!"_**

**_A cavern filled with with creatures that slowly advanced on Ezra and Kanan._**

**_"Ezra! What are you so afraid of?!"_**

**_Bright sapphire eyes squeezed shut._**

**_"I'm afraid of the truth!"_**

**_Blue and red sabers clashed against each other again and again-!_**

**_"Your Master will die-"_**

**_Amber eyes blazed in the dark._**

**_"That is how the story ends-"_**

**_Kanan was limp, he felt so lost, to scared-!_**

**_"_**_NO__!_**_"_**

**_Everything went black._**

And then...Nothing. Everything faded away, and Ezra fell limply to the floor, unconscious.

Aayla was immediately at his side, the long, tolling processes done. She pressed a hand to the boy's chest in worry, checking that he still breathed and his heart still beat.

Anakin joined her within seconds, carefully sitting up Ezra, pulling him carefully into his arms, holding the teen securely to his chest while Obi-wan retrieved the youngling's backpack, sending Windu and Yoda a disapproving glance.

"Glancing through his memories was not necessary, Masters."

Windu's gaze tore itself away from Ezra to regard the man.

"Those memories were making the process difficult. They blocked the deeper recesses of his mind, you know that as well as I."

"That Sith in his memories." Kit suddenly spoke up, sounding troubled. "He matches the description of the Inquisitor."

"Ezra fears him..." Aayla murmured softly, pity upon her face.

Anakin carefully stood, shifting Ezra slightly in his arms.

"I'd be scared of that guy too. Did you see his face?"

His attempt at humor was met with a dry look from Obi-wan, who held out the teen's bag to his friend.

"Part of his memories were missing, did you notice?" Kit asked. "At the end, when he saw Kanan unconscious. He doesn't remember what happened after, but I doubt it is because he lost consciousness."

"Subconscious memory suppression." Windu murmured, brow furrowed with thought. "Rare, but not unheard of. Kanan may know what happened."

Yoda, having been silent, finally spoke up.

"Skywalker, take young Ezra to your home so that he may recover, you shall do now. Master Kenobi, summon Jedi Knight Kanan here, you will."

"Yes Master Yoda." Both men replied, bowing (or in Anakin's case, bowing only his head as to avoid dropping Ezra).

Anakin turned, taking the bag that Obi-wan held.

"I'll keep you all posted." Anakin stated amusedly, grinning as he left.

* * *

"Padme, I'm home!" Anakin called out as he entered the large apartment that he, his wife and his two children called home. He carefully dropped Ezra's bag of belongings on one of the overstuffed armchairs, turning when Padme entered.

The senator was smiling as she approached, and by the look on her face, Anakin could tell she was instantly in love with the young Padawan he carried.

"So this is Ezra?" She asked, voice lowered as to not disturb the sleeping teen.

Anakin smiled, inclining his head.

"Yeah."

The woman smiled, pale fingers brushing against Ezra's cheek.

"He's so young..."

"Now now, we can't keep him." Anaking joked as he started down the nearby hallway. He entered the first room on the left: one of the guest rooms. Padme huffed, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"You can be so mean sometimes!"

"Me? Never!"

The Jedi carefully set Ezra down on the bed, and Padme, never one to resist her motherly instincts, pulled the covers over him. Once the teen was settled in, the two adults left, quietly shutting the door behind them and retreating to the sitting room.

Anakin sat with a relieved sigh, happy to be off his feet, and he watched as Padme moved about, distracting herself with picking up discarded toddlers toys.

"So, were Luke and Leia good while I was gone?"

The woman gave him a knowing look with a smile.

"You already know they were. They only seem to get into trouble when you're around."

"You wound me!" The younger man stated, grabbing at his chest dramatically. Padme giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Always one for theatrics, Ani." She straightened up, a small stuffed Bantha toy in her hand. "Do you know when Ezra will wake up?"

Anakin hummed as he slumped back, slinging an arm over his eyes.

"No clue. He's fifteen, Padme, I'm sure he can find food if he get's hungry and we aren't around."

The Jedi Knight grunted as the stuffed toy was thrown at him and bopped him on the nose.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be an ungracious host!"

"Pretty sure you don't want to be an overbearing one either- Oof!" This time it was a heavier toy that collided with his stomach, and he moved his arm from his eyes. "Hey! Take it easy!"

Padme gave him a dry look, a slight smile on her face.

"You fought in the war, Ani, I'm sure you can survive a few toys being tossed at you."

* * *

Kanan was surprised when he'd been asked to go to the council chambers. But, wanting to ensure Ezra was alright, he was quick to leave the others in the Mess Hall, not even finishing his lunch.

When he entered the room, he found the council waiting, most members there, but those that weren't, were present through holographic projections. His mentor was there as well, her face soft as always and soothing.

"You summoned me?" Kanan asked, gaze flickering from one Master to the next. "Did something happen? Is Ezra alright?"

"Easy there," Kit interjected. "Ezra is just fine! The process was finished a good time ago, and he is perfectly healthy."

Windu inclined his head in agreement with the Nautolan.

"Skywalker took the boy to his and Senator Amidala's home, and he is likely now resting."

Kanan relaxed slightly.

"Good. I'm glad to know he's alright." He then raised a brow. "So, what was it you needed?"

A moment of silence came, and then Aayla spoke.

"When we were building mental barrier's within Ezra's mind, we came across memories that were making the process difficult. When we searched those memories, we found...Something rather curious."

Kanan looked confused, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Subconscious memory suppression." Obi-wan stated.

A pause, and then realization flashed across Kanan's face, and he paled slightly.

"Oh. Yeah, I...I think I know what you're talking about."

"Then maybe you can help us understand what happened." Windu said slowly, folding his hands together. "The memories we did see showed that you were there with him. The Inquisitor was approaching him..."

"You don't need to jog my memory, Master." Kanan interjected. "I remember it clear as day. It happened a few weeks ago, on his birthday."

A bitter laugh left the man then.

"We forgot all about it after, we were so busy..."

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

Kanan grimaced, glancing around. He gestured, then, to an empty seat.

"May I?"

Windu nodded once, and the younger Jedi sat. Kanan took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"The Inquisitor was after our team, and so Ezra and I took the small fighter ship to distract him and let the others get away. We went down to a planet, one where we knew there were wild beasts. We managed to connect with them through the Force...But the Inquisitor's strong. I tried to hold him off, to give Ezra a chance to get away, but it didn't work. I was out for a few minutes, and when I woke up, I could hear Ezra. He was panicking, and when I looked up..."

Kanan had to pause, taking another deep breath to keep himself calm. After a second, he continued.

"And then...His fear was gone. He looked up...Blast, there was so much anger in his eyes. He summoned the largest of all the creatures, the nest's queen. Everything, stones big and small, discarded weapons, _everything, _was lifting off of the ground. I never saw so much raw _power_, especially not in someone so young. I was terrified, I thought I'd lost him to the dark side...The creature he managed to call from its hiding place attacked the Inquisitor, and Ezra...Well, it was too much for him. He collapsed. I managed to get us out of there, though. He doesn't remember anything."

Silence filled the council room, all lost in their own thoughts.

"I told him what happened, once we were back with the others, but I didn't tell it to him in much detail."

"You censored the story." Aayla concluded. Kanan grimaced.

"I know Ezra well, Master. He wasn't, and still isn't, ready for the entire story. I told him the facts: he lost control of his emotions and slipped up. He used he dark side. It happens to all of us, even the _best _of us. I was more concerned about helping him learn how to control himself, I even took him to an old temple site that was hidden on Lothal."

Yoda seemed to be thoughtful, ears raising slightly.

"Successful, was this attempt to aid him?"

A fond smile came to Kanan's lips, his eyes misted slightly as his mind returned to the time he spoke of.

"Yes...it was very successful."

Mace raised a brow.

"What happened?"

Kanan's smile widened, eyes sliding shut as he thought.

"I took him there, hoping he could find the inner peace he struggled to find. He found it...And a lightsaber crystal."

Obi-wan looked surprised.

"A crystal?"

Kanan opened his eyes, shrugging with a carefree grin.

"I was surprised too. But since then, Ezra has been doing much better." The man then stood. "If that was all you needed, may I be dismissed?"

A moment of silence, then Yoda nodded.

"Leave, you may."

Kanan bowed.

"Thank you, Masters."

* * *

When Ezra woke, it was to find himself in a warm bed, in a nice room. Light streamed in through a window, over-looking Courascant.

Where was he? That was what passed through the teen's mind, firstly. But then he remembered: he was staying with Anakin and his family so that he could recuperate.

Slowly, the teen pushed himself up, rubbing his aching head. He looked around with a tired frown, unsure of what to do. Finally, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, carefully standing. His legs felt weak, and he stumbled slightly before gaining his balance. He then moved to the large window, looking out.

This would be a long week, he could tell.

He jumped when the door suddenly slid open, and the teen turned. He was surprised to see a woman with dark hair and eyes stood there, a kind smile on her face.

"Well look who's awake." She said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

This must be Anakin's wife, Ezra realized. The senator called Padme.

"Yeah- I mean! Y-yes! Yes, Senator." Ezra managed a clumsy bow, trying to be respectful (oh, how foolish he must look right now, he thought. A street urchin from Lothal who didn't know anything about manners or protocol).

The teen was bright red, trying to figure out what to do, when the woman laughed. It was a kind, soft sound that made Ezra look up and blink at the woman owlishly.

"There's no need to be so formal."

Ezra's cheeks darkened as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The senator moved into the room with grace that must have taken years of practice, and she stopped once she was before Ezra.

"My name's Padme, I'm Anakin's wife, though I'm sure you've already been told that."

Ezra nodded, bright blue eyes hesitantly meeting Padme's.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm Ezra Bridger."

The woman's expression softened all the more at the sight of the pure innocence that was revealed through the boy's embarrassment.

"I know. Anakin has told me so much about you, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Ezra smiled hesitantly, inclining his head.

"I...Uh...Thanks. For, y'know, letting me stay here for a few days."

Padme smiled, shaking her head.

"There's no need to thank me. I really did want to meet you, after all I've heard. And it get's lonely sometimes, in this big home. Protocol droids and toddlers aren't exactly the best of company."

Ezra laughed. He liked Padme, she was really _nice_. Not to mention pretty funny, too.

Padme laughed as well, then gestured towards the door.

"I'm sure you must be starving. Why don't we go fix you some food?"

The teen looked at her, relieved.

"That would be awesome."

Padme laughed, nodding.

"Well then, come on. I want to hear about all the adventures you've had. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that Jedi lead..._Interesting_ lives."

Ezra gave a dry look, and what he said next sent Padme into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you have no idea."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been suffering writers block and been really busy! Sorry x_x**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, PMed, faved and followed this story so far! **

**Some people have been asking why I haven't moved this to the Rebels section of the crossover section, and the answer's simple! I'm worried people won't know if I move it and won't know if i've updated XD**

**I need ideas, so please tell me any thoughts you have! But please no asking for a SabinexEzra pairing, I plan to only write them as friends with a sibling like dynamic! If you have ideas for the story though that aren't that pairing, please do tell! **

**Also, I know that the Inquisitor died in the series (or has he? dundunduuuun... XD) but in this story, he's alive! This story takes place just after the ep where Ezra builds his lightsaber! So that's why the Inquisitor is still alive XD**

**Disclaimer on my prof.!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ezra sat on the floor, quietly watching Anakin and Padme in the kitchen. Young Leia and Luke, the two-year-old Skywalker twins, played with their toys as they sat on the floor close to Ezra.

The children had immediately taken a liking to Ezra when they'd met him two days before, both constantly trying to get his attention, playing with his dark hair and enjoying his company.

"E'ra! E'ra!"

Ezra looked away from the kitchen, recognizing the voice as Luke, the little one trying to pronounce his name. Smiling, Ezra leaned down a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Look!"

The toddler held out a holopad, showing off the drawing he had created on the touch screen. It was recognizable (if only slightly) as several stick figures.

"Oh, wow!" Ezra praised. "Is that all of us?"

Luke nodded, and the teen grinned lopsidedly, ruffling the toddler's mess of blonde hair.

"It looks awesome!" The raven youth praised.

Luke beamed happily, plopping down to sit beside Ezra and continuing to draw. Ezra smiled as Leia then toddled over, sitting on his lap while playing with a small doll.

In the kitchen, Anakin and Padme glanced over, ensuring their two little ones were alright. Ezra blushed embarrassedly when Padme giggled, while Anakin smirked, raising a brow.

"Hey, who can say no to these two?" Ezra managed, smiling sheepishly, earning a laugh from the two adults.

"Don't I know it." Anakin muttered, glancing out a window. He then sighed. "I need to get going, there's a council meeting soon."

"Sounds fun." Ezra said, and while his face was innocent, it was easy to see the teen was teasing the older male. Anakin playfully glared as he moved over, scooping up Luke and Leia.

"Yeah, laugh it up!" He told the teen before kissing his two children on their heads. "You two be good for your mother, alright? And keep Ezra out of trouble."

"Hey!" Ezra protested indignantly, glaring at the departing Jedi. "I'm not that bad!"

The only reply was a laugh.

* * *

Ezra could not, for the life of him, stay in one place.

He tried so very, _very_ hard to remain in the sitting room with little Leia and Luke, but he just couldn't do it. So, after ensuring C-3PO had the children well in hand, the teen went out onto the terrace. The view of the city was amazing, and Ezra couldn't deny that a slight thrill raced up his spine whenever a speeder or shuttle flew past at dangerous speeds. This place was just...Beautiful. There was no other word for it. Though Ezra was sure that, just like any other planet in the Galaxy, Courascant surely had dark secrets (not that he minded, he'd seen many horrible things in his time).

Glancing around, the youth was glad to see that this spot was secluded, though it made sense considering the people who lived here were likely the most well-known couple in the Galaxy. Reaching to his belt, Ezra took hold of his lightsaber and ignited it.

With a snap-hiss, the blue blade sprung to life, humming softly. Taking a stance, the boy began to run through the saber forms he had been learning from Aayla and Kit. Slowly, the noise of the speeders, trams and people far bellow became all but white noise to the teen, a bearable hum in his ears. His mind was solely focused on the task at hand, nothing else other than the rhythmic breaths that entered and exited his lungs, the shuffle of his callused feet on the warm terrace ground, and the subtle bunch of muscles and shifting of fingers.

The movements were slowly becoming second nature for him, not that Ezra minded all too much. He quite liked practicing with his lightsaber, it provided a sort of outlet for his energy, and sometimes he did his best thinking while doing the rhythmic movements.

He didn't know how long he trained, a couple of hours he supposed. All he knew was that when he stopped, he was sweaty and his muscles were warm. He paused, then slowly lowered his saber, switching it off. Bright blue eyes gazed out across the sky, taking in the outline of the many tall buildings as the child thought quietly. He could distantly sense the people that passed bellow in the streets and in the speeders that flew by. But now, after the repression, it was all but a low, humming buzz in his mind, and in some ways it was more disconcerting than the usual warmth he would feel.

Hesitantly, the boy sat down, eyes sliding shut. Meditation usually helped him, usually soothed his nerves, and he hoped it would do so now.

Settling, Ezra focused on his breathing. The feeling of air filling his lungs, expanding his chest, then slowly flowing back out like water. The chilled air stung his cheeks, staining them a darkened red and tickling his throat, not that he minded.

And then, he could feel warmth at the back of his mind.

"Quick meeting? you were only gone a few hours."

Anakin chuckled, moving over. He sat next to Ezra, propping an elbow on his upright knee and looking out over the sky while Ezra continued to remain cross-legged and eyes shut.

"Not much to take care of. Nothing new happening so the council meeting was only an hour, two hours teaching a group of younglings and then an hour speaking with Obi-wan, Shaak-ti about how to help you with meditation and how to make it easier. How do you feel?"

Ezra glanced at Anakin, smiling shyly.

"I feel...Weird. But not in a bad way." At the raised brow he received, the teen clarified. "I can still...Still _feel_ people, but not as strong as before. Everything is just a humming in my head, and that's only when I make myself try. I knew it was you only barely, since your...Well, weird as it sounds, your presence is warm. Like everyone else in the temple."

Anakin nodded, expression one of understanding.

"Yeah, I can understand that. But it'll pass, eventually, don't worry." The man took in the teen's disheveled appearance. "You realize you're supposed to relax, right? Not train?"

A sheepish smile.

"Not my fault I get bored fast."

Anakin gave a bark of laughter, a grin pulling at his lips.

"How can things be boring around here with two toddlers?"

Ezra laughed slightly, shrugging.

"They aren't trained on how to use the 'fresher. As soon as something starts to smell funny, I'm out."

Anakin began to crack up.

* * *

Kanan sighed to himself as he opened his eyes, looking around.

Meditating in the Room Of a Thousand Fountains had seemed like a good idea, but now in the room, he found himself unable to focus. He was too worried about too many things. The Inquisitor drawing closer, the thought of his 'family' in danger...

Worried about Ezra.

"You seem troubled."

Kanan gave a slight start, looking up. So lost in his musings, the man hadn't noticed that his former master had approached. The woman smiled while Kanan expressed slight embarrassment.

"Master Billaba, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Need something?"

The woman smiled, moving over with such grace that only came from years of practice. She sat beside the older version of her Padawan, expression chiding.

"So formal, Caleb." She paused when the man winced, then corrected herself. "Ah, I apologize, I forgot you now go by the name Kanan."

The younger Jedi offered an awkward smile.

"Y...Yeah. That's right."

Depa nodded to herself, gaze turning to the rest of the beautiful room.

"You're troubled."

Kanan pursed his lips, mulling over his next words for a moment, then inclined his head.

"I am. It must be pretty obvious."

"No, I just know how to read you."

The woman offered a knowing look and Kanan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess so."

A silence fell, if only for a few moments, then Depa broke it.

"You're worried about your Padawan."

A sigh.

"Wouldn't you?"

The woman shifted, sitting on her knees, hands folded neatly atop her legs.

"I would." Gentle eyes turned to Kanan. "You care about your friends very much, your Padawan especially."

Kanan's gaze softened.

"He means more to my team and I than you could imagine."

"What is he to you?"

Kanan looked at Depa, confused.

"What do you mean? He's my Pada-"

"Besides that." Depa interjected. "What is he to you besides a student? You know I won't judge you for attachments towards your 'family'."

This time the silence lasted a good two minutes. But Depa didn't mind, waiting patiently for the younger Jedi. Finally,

"I don't know. Not for sure, at least. But he means more than anything in the universe to the team...And to me." The man smiled fondly, chuckling. "He's the reason our team became more than simply friends. He isn't afraid to treat each of us like family..."

The man's face then became somber, a deep regret in his eyes.

"He was alone for so long...He's had to re-learn so many things, and still has a lot more to be taught."

Depa said nothing, simply allowing the man to talk, to speak whatever weighed so heavy on him. Kanan, grateful for this, continued.

"At first, he was scared of being touched. He didn't like a pat on the shoulder of a light punch on the arm, it was scary for him, something he didn't have since he was a tiny youngling. Well, none of the crew was going to let that continue, so the first three weeks he was with the crew, we all made sure he knew it was okay, that physical contact doesn't always mean pain or something bad...And I mean, look at him now! He craves any sort of contact with _anyone_."

The man shifted, slouching slightly, elbows on his knees.

"He tries hard. He might joke around a lot, but that's just because he's full of life, and it makes our lives that much better. But when push comes to shove, you can trust that he'll do all he can. He's a good Padawan." A fond smile. "An even better kid."

Depa smiled softly. It was strange to see her Padawan so old, mellowed slightly with age, but to hear him experiencing the great joy of having a Padawan was warming to her heart.

"You speak of him like he's your own son."

Dark eyes flashed, and the man looked at Depa in shock.

"Wh-what?!"

The woman laughed as Kanan tried (and failed) to form a protest.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You may not by from this dimension but you are still Caleb. Don't forget who trained you, after all."

Kanan looked away, cheeks darkening with an embarrassed blush.

"You _enjoy_ making people uncomfortable, don't you?"

Depa laughed.

* * *

_**Everything was calm and peaceful, the sky above only just beginning to lighten as the first rays of the morning sun began to reach out.**_

_**Ezra was...Confused. Why was he on the streets of Courascant? He'd been at Padme and Anakin's home...**_

_**"Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone on the streets, little Padawan?"**_

_**With a strangled gasp, Ezra whipped around, wide-eyed. His hand immediately shot to his hip, grabbing his lightsaber. He lifted the weapon, activating it as his sharp gaze fixed on the Inquisitor. The Pau'an looked amused by the teen's reaction, and even more so as the child glared at him.**_

_**"Scared, boy? It's wise of you to be."**_

_**Ezra flinched slightly when the Sith stepped closer, but he didn't move.**_

_**"You...You aren't real."**_

_**The Inquisitor frowned slightly as the teen lowered his saber slightly, but then smirked.**_

_**"If that's what you believe, then why are you shaking?"**_

_**Ezra scowled, eyes narrowing. His grip on his lightsaber tightened, trying to force himself to stop trembling. The Inquisitor's grin widened when the boy didn't reply, and he folded his hands behind his back, circling the teen slowly.**_

_**"You're out here, all alone, no Jedi or friends to protect you."**_

_**"I don't need them to protect me!" Ezra hissed, turning to face the Pau'an. The Sith chuckled.**_

_**"Ah, what a brave little Jedi...Though you are no Jedi. Not yet."**_

_**"So? I don't need to be a Jedi to fight you."**_

_**Ezra gasped as a strong pull through the Force wrenched away his lightsaber, and then a strong push sent him reeling back. A short yell of pain left him as he collided with a wall, head smacking against it with an echoing crack. Within seconds, a hand wrapped around the boy's throat, lifting him a good foot off the ground. Ezra struggled to breathe, clawing at the gloved hand. Fearful blue eyes met blazing amber.**_

_**"You and I both know you're no match against me. I'm going to take**** you to my master, and then you will slowly, **painfully** fall into the shadows and be consumed by the power of the dark side."**_

**_Something seemed to click inside Ezra's mind as his eyes widened slightly, and then...He _**_grinned**.**_

_**"You can't hurt me. Not here."**_

_**The choked words made the Inquisitor slightly falter. Then, the Pau'an scowled, glaring.**_

_**"What was that?"**_

_**The Sith gasped when he was sent back by a powerful Force push. Ezra dropped to the ground in a crouch, then stood straight and tall.**_

_**"This isn't real. It's a dream, a nightmare, that's all. And when I wake up, I'll be safe in bed, and you'll be **gone**."**_

_**The Inquisitor scowled.**_

_**"Is that so? Well just remember...The true nightmare has yet to begin." A predatory smile and flash of sharp teeth. "Every dream you and I share brings me that much closer to catching you."**_

Bright blue eyes snapped open, a cry of fear and shock leaving parted lips. Ezra sat up, his whole form trembling, face pale and his bed clothes soaked with sweat.

He heard pounding steps outside in the hall, and then the door slid open with a hiss. In hurried Anakin, looking alarmed and on-guard with his lightsaber ignited and at the ready, and down the hall Ezra could sense Padme going into Luke and Leia's room to sooth the crying children.

Anakin looked around wildly, searching for an intruder before his eyes fell onto Ezra. He relaxed significantly, realizing the teen was alright. Switching off his saber, the young man moved over, kneeling down to be close to Ezra's level.

"Ezra? Are you alright?"

Taking a shuddering breath, the teen nodded.

"Y-yeah, I just...I just had a bad dream."

Anakin frowned at the way the boy's voice trembled.

"Anakin?"

Both Jedi and Padawan looked up, seeing Padme in the doorway, two children cradled in her arms. The young woman looked worried, gaze flickering between the two male's. Anakin smiled.

"It's alright, Padme. Go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll be there in a few minutes."

With a nod, the senator turned, leaving the doorway. The door slid shut, and the room was silent.

After a moment, Anakin moved, sitting beside Ezra on the bed. He placed a hand on the teen's knee, frowning when the boy winced.

"Did you have a vision? You shouldn't be, but if you are we can go see the council-"

"N-no!"

Anakin jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation, and Ezra looked just as surprised. At the raised brow he was given, the teen quickly stumbled to amend his words.

"No, thank you, Master. I just...It was a bad dream. Just a...A _really bad _dream. Sorry for the scare."

A moment of silence, then the older human smiled gently.

"I see. Don't worry about it." He stood, patting Ezra's shoulder. "Try to get some more sleep, kid."

Ezra nodded, giving a shaky grin in return.

"Okay."

The second Anakin as gone, the teen's face fell. Could his dream really be more than a dream?

Had he really been talking to the Inquisitor?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So this chapter doesn't have too much excitement, but some nice family feels! Next chapter, though, will hopefully be veeery interesting XD**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, PMed, faved and followed! I hope you all like this chap!**

**If any of you has an idea or two for this story, please share! I have issues with writers block x_x**

**Sorry if anything's spelled wrong, spellcheck and my keyboard both don't like me DX**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Enjoy reading, and please review!**

* * *

Ezra stood quietly on the terrace, next to the fence and trying to do Padawan braid with shaky hands as he stared out at the sky. His eyes were dim with thought, lips curled downward and expression almost sad. He was...Nervous. He didn't know if his horrid nightmare had been just a dream...Or a sign. He wished Kanan and Hera were here, they always knew what to do...

"I see you're already up."

The teen gave a slight start as he was drawn from his musings by Anakin's voice. Ezra quickly forced a smile onto his face.

"Hey, Master Skywalker."

The older human smiled in return, moving over to lean on the fence beside the youngling.

"Did you sleep well?" The man asked. Ezra grimaced.

"As well as can be expected." He replied, looking back out at the city's skyline. "Headed to the temple?"

Anakin hummed slightly.

"Actually no. Sticking around home today." A smirk. "Someone's gotta make sure you keep up with lightsaber practice."

Ezra gave a short bark of laughter, but then frowned as his hair refused to be twisted into the customary Padawan braid.

"Blast it, c'mon!" He hissed to himself. How could this become such a hard task after one simple nightmare?!

Anakin chuckled, straightening and turning to the younger Force-user. He reached forward, lightly smacking away the boy's hands.

"Here, let me help you out there."

Ezra looked thoroughly embarrassed, but grateful as well.

"Thanks."

The older male smiled almost nostalgically as he skillfully twisted the teen's hair.

"I remember I didn't like having a Padawan braid, when was your age. I thought it looked so..."

"Ridiculous?"

A laugh.

"Exactly. I got over it after awhile, though."

Ezra grinned, offering the tie he used for his braid.

"I actually think it's cool. It...It means a lot to me, in fact."

Anakin raised a brow as he tied the end of the braid.

"Oh?"

Ezra nodded, face becoming somber.

"Back home in my own dimension...It's pretty much one of my only connection to the Jedi way, aside from, y'know, Kanan and my lightsaber."

Shock flashed across Anakin's face, followed by something akin to grief.

"I...I see." A strained smile took over as the man moved back a step. "Well, there you go. Looking like a proper Padawan."

There was a pause when the Jedi took in Ezra's clothing, then he added as an after thought,

"Well, almost."

Ezra scowled playfully.

"Hey!"

With a laugh, Anakin patted Ezra's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's eat some breakfast and then we can do some saber practice."

* * *

Quinlan Vos was rarely a serious person. He enjoyed joking and laughter, even pranks from time to time (though far more few in number after becoming a Jedi Master), and he prided himself on being able to make almost anyone smile.

But at the moment, the man wasn't in a playful mood, instead staring out the large window nearby. He had been asked to search the memories left within Ezra's quarters, to see if there was anything that could be helpful to know.

While he was a very social person, Quinlan didn't feel exactly comfortable with invading a person's space while they were away. He'd almost denied the request, but when Obi-Wan, a trusted friend (despite how different they were from each other), pointed out that it could make it far easier to train and help Ezra acclimate to the temple, Quinlan had hesitantly agreed.

And so that was why he was now standing in the empty room. This could be difficult, the man noted as he looked around for likely the twentieth time so far. There were a sparse few personal items. Aside from the furniture, walls and floors, the only few things that the boy had left lying about were some articles of clothing, a few datapads, and a comlink.

Better start with the walls and floor, maybe the window, Quinlan decided. He strode to the nearest wall and reached forward, pressing a strong hand against it.

_**Ezra was tossing and turning in his bed, lost in the depths of a nightmare-**_

_**"Sabi'! Quit taking my comlink!"-**_

_**Ezra now stared out the window, bright eyes intently watching the city-**_

_**"Hey Chopper, got a bolt stuck in your treads again?"-**_

_**Ezra sat up in his bed with a gasp, covered in sweat and eyes wide.**_

Quinlan drew his hand back, a bittersweet smile on his face. The teen always had bad dreams, but during the day time he was perfectly happy. It took a strong person to do that, to handle horrible terrors during the night, but recover before breakfast.

The man looked around, then decided to try the datapads, the boy had likely taken them outside of the room. Going over, he brushed his fingers over the cold metal.

_**Ezra walked down one of the temple's many halls, reading the datapad he clutched so close, as though it were a precious treasure-**_

_**"Ahsoka! What's this word mean?"-**_

_**Ezra was climbing the tall shelves of the archives, eyes lit with interest and joy-**_

_**"Sorry I'm late! I forgot this datapad in my room..."-**_

Huh, nothing too important there, Quinlan mused. Though it was rather funny seeing the boy climbing the datapad shelves. He'd never heard of that before.

Deciding he was getting no where, he finally turned to the comlink. Ezra had been forced to leave it behind so that he could recover without the temptation of contacting anyone. But since it was usually with the kid, it surely would have memories.

Carefully he scooped up the small comlink in his hand, and his eyes dimmed. Memories played through his mind, and then, his eyes widened in surprise before he smiled.

"This kid...He definitely is going to be a great Jedi."

* * *

Ezra stood, looking awkward as he shifted from foot to foot, watching Anakin as he pushed away the few bits of furniture to the sides of the terrace.

"I don't know about this..."

He was sent a grin.

"Ah, c'mon, you've done saber training! The only difference is I'll be the one teaching you instead of Kanan, Aayla or Kit." He paused, nodding to himself in satisfaction as he looked at the now cleared area. "There. Now let's get started! Since we don't have any practice lightsabers, we'll just use our own and take it slow."

Ezra nodded hesitantly.

"I-...Alright."

The two reached to their belts, grabbing their weapons. Anakin's lightsaber activated first with a snap-hiss, and Ezra did the same. Both blue blades hummed with energy, the glow from them lighting the two humans' faces.

"Let's start easy. Just some sparring, so I can see where you're at, got it?"

Ezra nodded once more, shifting into a stance nervously and lifting his weapon. Anakin followed suit, and Ezra felt a spike of worry at the more advanced, perfected stance. He had a bad feeling about this...

"Begin."

Ezra yelped when he suddenly found a swing coming right at him, raising his saber and blocking.

"What happened to taking it slow?!"

A surprised blink, then Anakin looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I forgot you're still recovering. People move faster than usual when using the Force, sorry for not remembering."

Ezra pouted while the older human offered an apologetic grin.

"Cruel, that's what you are!"

Anakin laughed, stepping back into another stance.

"Oh yeah, I'm a real evil mastermind." He replied sarcastically, earning a playful glare.

This time, Ezra took it upon himself to charge forward, attacking. Just because he wasn't capable of expanding his senses and abilities didn't mean he wouldn't try his best.

He could feel frustration biting at him as Anakin easily blocked each attack, but the teen managed to remind himself that he was only a beginner while Anakin was a Master.

For the first time, Ezra didn't feel the nagging at the back of his mind, the sign that he would likely have a flash of a vision. Right now...He was free of worry.

"Adjust your feet."

Ezra gave a slight start, but quickly did as told, feet shifting. He blocked a strike, then dodged a stab.

"Good, Ezra, good!" Anakin praised, smiling. While Ezra was behind in lightsaber training, he made up for it in his ability to quickly learn and understand. Ezra grinned shyly.

Maybe staying with the Skywalker family wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Kanan stared out across the Courascant skyline from within one of the many rooms of the temple. He could remember long ago training here, roaming the halls...

He wondered if Ezra was doing alright. Quinlan assured him and the crew that Ezra would be perfectly fine, others could use Psychometry and after the initial shock could recover. Ezra only needed the ability suppressed because he was so strong that he got memories not only from an item here or there, but from _everything_. Blast, the entire _council_ said the same thing! Once Ezra recovered, he would be back to normal aside from the lack of such a strong Psychometry sense.

But still...Kanan couldn't help but worry.

Could Depa be right? Did he really think of Ezra as...As his kid? As his son?

No, that was ridiculous! Ezra was his friend and Padawan, someone he could trust. Of course the teen was important to him, he was a part of the crew! The boy deserved to be treated with kindness and compassion, that was why no one clocked the teen over the head when he would bunk with one of them. Ezra was the heart of the crew.

For the past week that Ezra had been gone, Kanan noticed changes among the crew. Hera was distant, often spending time looking over datapads. Chopper was far more...Well, he had to be put into manual stasis after shocking one too many people. Sabine spent hours on end in her quarters, drawing and painting, and Zeb was far more gruff and agitated than usual. He meant the universe to everyone, meant the universe to _Kanan_...

Oh _blast_.

Depa was right, he saw Ezra as his own child!

He was in trouble.

* * *

Ezra had enjoyed the past week living with the Skywalker family. Little Luke and Leia were the sweetest, both wanting to spend their entire days playing with Ezra. Padme's kind heart and warm, motherly words reminded Ezra of Hera, and the teen had many times found himself talking with the woman for hours. And then Anakin...Ezra had been wary at first, but could sense deep down that the man was pure of heart, a Jedi through and through. Training with the man was enlightening, and Ezra knew more about lightsaber combat than he had before.

Being here...It was very nice, but he missed his friends. He was happy that he would be going back to the temple, back to the safe, warm feeling inside the walls.

Ezra was stirred from his thoughts when there was a ping, signalling someone wanted entry. He looked away from the large window, eyes settling on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened with a mechanical hiss, and Anakin entered with a package in his hands.

"Hey kid, look what just got in."

Ezra tilted his head, expression one of curiosity as he moved over while Anakin set the package on the teen's bed.

"What is it?"

Anakin grinned, working on opening the parcel.

"Well I just thought before we head back to the temple, you could use a change of clothes." The man laughed when Ezra made a face. "Relax, it's not as bad as you think."

The package now open, Ezra peered in. Bright blue eyes widened in childish awe.

"Woah..."

Anakin rolled his eyes humoredly, chuckling as he clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Go ahead and get changed, I'll wait in the foyer for you."

Ezra only nodded numbly, continuing to stare at the clothing in the parcel.

* * *

"Master Vos, with all due respect, you're wrong." Kanan said gruffly. He wondered just how many times he had to say this to the stubborn Jedi before it was properly asserted. "Ezra hasn't taken the Trial of Spirit. Blast, he hasn't taken _any_ trial yet, he's only been learning the Jedi way for just over a year!"

The older man beside Kanan smiled, crossing his arms.

"I'm telling you, he has. I saw it myself."

"When?! When in the universe would you have even seen-"

Quinlan reached into his tunic, pulling out...

"What-...Is that Ezra's comlink..?" Kanan asked slowly, voice now oddly quiet. Quinlan nodded.

"I found it while looking for memories in the kid's room. This is how I know. Once Ezra get's here with Skywalker, I can even show you and the council." The man glanced at the Jedi Master's gathered around. "That is, if that is what you wish, of course."

A moment of silence, then Yoda nodded.

"Wish to see what you speak of, I do."

Quinlan's smile widened.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Kanan now looked distracted, eyes distant as he stared at the doors of the council room.

"Ezra's back..."

And indeed, the boy's presence now mingled within the temple walls, warm and soft, almost hesitant. Kanan was smiling now, glad to feel his student's signature for the first time in a week (having it missing for so long was disconcerting, unable to pick it out very well among the entire planet's people).

The council room was silent as the teen's presence approached, as did Anakin's. Soon, the doors slid open.

Kanan froze.

There in the doorway stood Ezra, dressed- not in his usual coveralls, but instead in _Jedi robes_. For the first time, Ezra looked like a real, true Padawan.

The robes were light-weight, made of a durable fabric that consisted of varying hues of grey and silvery-white that contracted to the teen's dark tan skin. Ezra shifted awkwardly, cheeks darkening with an embarrassed, shy blush. The boy then managed to steel his nerves and smiled at Kanan and the council.

"Hey Masters. Master Anakin and Senator Padme got me some real Jedi clothes..!" A shy smile. "It feels kinda weird."

Kit and Yoda chuckled while Aayla and Quinlan laughed. A smile twitched at Shaak-ti and Windu's faces, and Obi-wan had a fond expression on his own face (he'd always had a soft-spot for younglings). Kanan turned to face Ezra, a smile slowly coming to his lips.

"Ezra...You...You look like a true Padawan."

The teen beamed, moving forward quickly. Kanan blinked, surprised when he found Ezra hugging him, thin fingers fisting in the back of Kanan's shirt.

"I missed you."

Ezra's voice was slightly muffled, but it still grabbed at Kanan's heart. He smiled, resting one hand on the the teen's shoulder, the other on the mess of raven hair.

"I missed you too, Padawan."

Ezra smiled, drawing back to look up at Kanan. Then, the boy turned to the council, bowing.

"Hi, Masters. I never got to say thanks, for helping with the suppression and stuff. So...Thank you, Masters."

Yoda smiled.

"Unneeded, your gratitude is. Feel well, do you?"

Ezra grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, Master Yoda. It's nice, touching stuff and not seeing and hearing things. And it was nice, having some time away. It let me learn new things. I like learning new things."

"Eloquent as ever, hm?" Kanan teased, earning a playful glare from Ezra.

"Well I was just giving an honest answer!"

Kanan chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Quinlan suddenly spoke up, making Ezra give a slight start.

"I'm glad to see you're doing good, kid. I was just talking about you to the council, actually."

Kanan sent the man a look, but it was ignored. Ezra looked both surprised and confused.

"Master Vos! Uh...Why?"

The man laughed slightly, moving over and resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, you see, while I was checking memories, I found your comlink. Turns out, when you got your Kyber crystal...You also happened to pass your Trial of Spirit."

"Really? Cool!" A pause, then, "What's a Trial of Spirit?"

Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"To become a Jedi Knight, one must go through several trials. One of them is the Trial of Spirit, where one faces their greatest fears within themselves."

Ezra wrinkled his nose.

"I thought everyone has to face their fear when they get their lightsaber crystal? That's what you said..."

Kanan sent his student a look, brow raised.

"No, they don't face their fear, Ezra. They learn an important lesson, some learn patience, others learn courage..."

Ezra frowned, eyes showing confusion.

"Then why did I go through my fears?"

Silence fell, many eyes now on the teen. Ezra froze, now feeling awkward and almost shy. Quinlan smiled triumphantly.

"See? I told you!" He ruffled Ezra's hair, ignoring the indignant 'hey!' he was given. "And I can prove it!"

He paused, then looked to Ezra, raising a brow.

"That is, if you're willing to help?"

The teen blinked.

"Uh...Sure, I can...I can try. What do I need to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Woohoo! New chapter! Yay!**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, PMed, faved and followed! I appreciate it!**

**Now, I need help! Please help me come up with ideas for the story! I'm not sure what should happen next at the moment, so please help!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

"So, what do I have to do?"

The question broke the silence that had fallen over the council.

For the past half-hour, the Rebels crew had been rounded up after Ezra had requested that his family were with him. Moral support, he'd managed to convince the council. Quinlan had agreed that it would be a good idea if the group was there, then the process of reviewing the boy's memory would be easier. Now, after a short reuinion, Ezra watched Quinlan as the man set the comlink down in the middle of the room and sat down cross-legged on the floor. The man smiled at him.

"Well for starters, sit down. Right there, on the other side of the comlink."

Ezra glanced up at Kanan, unsure. Kanan smiled in return, nodding, reassuring his young friend.

"Go on. It's okay."

With a hesitant grin, the boy did as told, sitting down across from Quinlan. The dark skinned Master grinned crookedly at him.

"Alright, now," He held out his hands, palm up, elbows resting on his knees. "Hands right above mine and close your eyes."

A pause, then the boy did as told, hands hovering just above Quinlan's, his bright blue eyes sliding shut.

"Good, kid, good. Now, focus. Focus on all the presences in the room. On my voice."

Ezra took a deep breath, chest rising softly, then falling. His mind sharpened, and he grabbed onto the many presences he felt.

"Now I want you to think about the day you got that nice Kyber crystal. I'm gonna ask you a question, and you don't even have to answer aloud, just let your thoughts...Flow."

Ezra nodded, though the movement was almost non-existent. Around the two, the council and Kanan watched. Several of them were tense, including Aayla, Sabine, Hera Kanan (especially the last three), while others only watched on quietly, Kit, Zeb and Anakin among them. Windu thread his fingers together, amber eyes hardened, while Obi-Wan stroked his short beard in thought and Yoda shut his eyes, waiting, knowing what would happen soon, if all as done correctly.

"Now," Quinlan's voice was much softer, odd for the rather...Rambunctious man. "Think about when you went into the temple. What did you face? Show us, let us see what you saw."

Tanned fingers curled slightly, thin shoulders hiking up high and tense. Then, images flashed through the mind of the Jedi within the room.

_**Dark walls surrounded Ezra, but then were lit by a bright red glow. A Pau'an with blazing eyes approached, and fear clutched at Ezra's chest. Beside the Pau'an was Kanan, on the ground and clutching at his middle. The Pau'an turned to Ezra with a dark smirk.**_

_**And then suddenly Ezra's throat closed up and he was lifted into the air. The teen grabbed at his throat desperately, trying to breathe.**_

Hera gripped Kanan's hand tightly, jaw locked, a frown on her face. Kanan squeezed her hand in return in hopes of soothing the Twi'lek.

_**The Pau'an grinned darkly, and behind him, Kanan stood, igniting his saber and attacking.**_

_**The Pau'an turned to Kanan, dropping Ezra to the ground and instead attacking Kanan. Ezra hurried out of the way to avoid being caught in between. Within moments, Kanan was shoved away with a Force push...Then stabbed.**_

_**"Kanan! **No**!"**_

Kanan Jumped slightly when Hera turned her head away, hiding her face in his shoulder momentarily. He rubbed her back soothingly.

_**Suddenly the scenery changed. He was on a ship, likely the one he and his crew lived on. He could hear voices, and approached the ladder that led to the upper turret and bridge. **_

_**"I didn't think th' kid would do it."**_

_**That was Zeb's voice, and Ezra heard low warbling from Chopper. Then Hera's voice came,**_

_**"I gotta agree with Chop', I don't think Ezra was ready." Ezra hit the door control panel, and the doors before him opened. "I don't think we'll see him again, which...Is too bad."**_

_**Zeb snorted, looking over from where he was reclined.**_

_**"Really? 'Cause I'll be happy to have my cabin back to myself."**_

From where he was leaning against a wall, Zeb's face fell, ears flattening. What...What was this? This wasn't real, this had never happened!

_**Hera leaned forward.**_

_**"It's too bad because he had skills that were useful to our cause."**_

**_Pain squeezed at Ezra, making it hard to breathe as he watched with saddened eyes while Zeb laughed._**

**_"I _**_knew_**_ there was a reason you were being so nice t' him."_**

A choked sound left Hera, and she quickly pursed her lips. Oh how she wanted to hold Ezra, tell him it wasn't true.

**_Ezra began to back away even as Sabine spoke._**

**_"That's pretty cold guy's. After all, he's just a little kid." Ezra looked away. He felt so hopeless and lost... "Scared, Alone? Me? I pity him."_**

**_Pity? No! That wasn't what Ezra wanted! He didn't want pity, didn't need it! He wasn't scared any more, he wasn't!_**

Sabine shook her head slowly. No, that wasn't right! She didn't pity Ezra! She admired him for all he'd survived!

**_"Well, look who's here!"_**

**_Ezra flinched when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him into the room. Zeb was scowling at the boy while Sabine stood._**

**_"How long do you think he was listening?"_**

**_Ezra frowned, turning away and crossing his arms._**

**_"Long enough." He retorted, refusing to look at Sabine._**

**_Zeb wilted slightly while Sabine crossed her arms._**

**_"Eh, nothin' personal, kid."_**

**_And then...Determination came to Ezra's face, the teen suddenly steeling his resolve._**

**_"_**_No_**_! This isn't you talking. I'm not back on the Ghost, I couldn't be!"_**

**_Zeb frowned._**

**_"Well tha's jus' crazy talk, you're standin' here, aren't you?"_**

**_Ezra looked away, because blast, it hurt to look at his friends._**

**_"No, I'm back in the temple-!"_**

**_The snap hiss of a saber cut him off, and Ezra looked up, surprised when he heart a sound of pain from Zeb. He rubbed at his eyes disbelievingly._**

**_"No..." He backed away towards the door. "No, this isn't real..!"_**

**_He watched in horror, quickly stumbling out of the room even as he heard the horrible sounds of agony from his companions. The door shut, but the teen could hear Sabine._**

**_"Ezra, wait! Help us-!" Then there was a shriek, making Ezra flinch violently. Tears stung at his bright blue eyes. His friends! His _**_family_**_!_**

**_Then the door opened, and there again was the Pau'an. He approached Ezra, who ran. Soon, the boy was cornered, and he stared up, terrified at the Sith. The Pau'an went to strike-_**

**_The doors behind Ezra opened, and he fell into darkness._**

**_The ship was now gone, replaced by the plain walls and dust covered floor of the temple. Ezra sat up, and his spirits lifted._**

**_"That's right! I'm in the temple, I knew it!" He exclaimed, looking around as he stood. "Kanan? Kanan, where are you?"_**

**_No answer to his call, nothing but his echo. Ezra grabbed his head, eyes squeezing shut._**

**_"No, he died! The Inquisitor killed him, I-..!" His eyes snapped open confused and scared as he looked at the sealed pathway ahead. "O-or was that an illusion too? Either way, I'm trapped! No way I'll get this open on my own!"_**

**_Ezra sank to his knees, a feeling of total loss and hopelessness leaving him feeling empty._**

**_"I'm alone..." He fell forward, sitting upon all fours as he stared at the floor. "Abandoned!...Again..."_**

Kanan looked down, eyes saddened. No, this...Why did Ezra have to go through this? He'd told Ezra he would never have to be alone again...

**_Then...The blue orbs, so full of despair, lit with realization._**

**_"Again...Yeah! I've been alone before! Survived! I can survive this!" He stated, now feeling more confident. He stood, forcing himself to continue pressing on despite how his legs trembled with weariness. "Maybe Kanan's not dead! Maybe he's just injured, He might need my help in there!"_**

**_He stopped before the closed, heavy door...And it opened._**

**_The Inquisitor strode out._**

**_"How perceptive."_**

**_The Pau'an's voice was smooth but sharp, like acid. It made fear settle once more inside Ezra as the teen backed away._**

**_"No, nononono!" Ezra pointed at the Sith before grabbing his head and looking away, eyes closing. "You were on the Ghost! And that- All that, was definitely an illusion!"_**

**_"It may have been. But I assure you," A cold hand grabbed Ezra's chin, forcing the teen to look into cold, amber eyes. "_**_I_**_ am _**_not_**_."_**

**_He then shoved Ezra away, smirking darkly._**

**_"No way out, Padawan."_**

**_Ezra backed away until he ran into a podium made of hard stone._**

**_"Th-There's always a way out. If I follow my training." The teen said defiantly, though his voice was weak and he again turned away. The Inquisitor stopped before him._**

**_"Ready to die, boy? Or are you afraid to face your demise?"_**

**_Bright blue eyes suddenly opened, shining even in the dark room._**

**_"..No..! Afraid of being alone again? Sure. Afraid of letting down my master- Absolutely!"_**

**_"Your master lies dead, rotting in a forgotten tunnel." The Sith before him reminded, watching as Ezra leaned against the stone beam behind him for support. "You could hardly have let him down more!"_**

**_But then...Bright, electric blue eyes met the Inquisitor's._**

**_"_**_I'm not afraid_**_."_**

**_The Inquisitor paused, taking a half-step back._**

**_Ezra closed his eyes, then stood straight and tall, no longer leaning against the cold stone for support as he turned his face up towards the Sith, arms at his sides. Even as the sound of the Sith's saber igniting echoed in the room, Ezra didn't flinch, only forcing himself to breathe, to relax, to _**_trust** in himself. To face his fears like Kanan always told him to.**_

Kanan felt pride swell in his chest. His Padawan was being so brave, facing his fears head on.

_**The Inquisitor let out a sound of rage, slashing at the Padawan...But the glowing red blade did nothing, only passing through the boy. Without harm.**_

_**And the red glow of the lightsaber vanished.**_

_**Ezra let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and he slumped back before sitting, resting as harsh breath's left him.**_

**_But he was suddenly not alone._**

**_"Big fears, have you faced, young one."_**

Was that...Yoda? Even the elderly green-skinned Master seemed to be a bit quizzical.

**_Ezra, oddly, couldn't manage to feel surprised that he wasn't alone._**

**_"Yes." He answered simply._**

**_"Hm! For what lies ahead, ready are you?"_**

**_A pause, then,_**

**_"I am."_**

**_"Come! See more clearly, what you could not see before."_**

**_Ezra looked confused._**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"A guide." Was the simple reply. Ezra lifted his head to tell the voice that he didn't understand-_**

**_There before him were dozens of small lights, drifting and floating, defying the planet's gravity with ease. Slowly, Ezra stood on shaky legs, following the lights. He could hear whispers, unintelligible voices._**

**_"Which way is the right way?" He asked as they came to a place that forked in three directions._**

**_"The wrong question, that is."_**

**_Ezra frowned slightly._**

**_"I'm sorry," He said truthfully. "I don't understand. To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here."_**

**_A chuckle._**

**_"A better question, that is."_**

**_Ezra moved forward._**

**_"Kanan said I would be tested, but he never said what for, or why."_**

**_The lights followed the teen._**

**_"And your Master, tell you everything, must he?"_**

**_The teen looked sheepish._**

**_"Well...No."_**

**_"Your path, _**_you_**_ must decide."_**

**_Ezra hesitated, then looked over each tunnel before him. Which one was the right path? Well, his instincts were almost never wrong...He finally chose the center path. The lights passed through the wall, meeting him when he reached the final destination of the tunnel. _**

**_"Woah..."_**

**_Ezra looked around in awe as he moved to the middle of the large room. All around, defined sharply against the darkness were patterns of glowing blue threads. Like the ones Ezra saw when he meditated..._**

**_"Tell me!" Ezra jumped when the odd voice returned. "Why must you become Jedi?"_**

**_Ezra glanced away. Why? No one had ever asked._**

**_"I dunno, I guess because Kanan believes I can?"_**

**_"Ah, _**_Kanan_**_ thinks you can. Hm. And you?"_**

**_Ezra looked uncomfortable. Why did he need to be a Jedi? He kept racking his brain for the answer._**

**_"Well, because I can become strong. Powerful."_**

**_"Ah. Power you seek."_**

**_Ezra frowned. No, that wasn't right either. But he could feel anger surging in his bones._**

**_"I'll make the Empire suffer for everything it did! Everything it took- From my parents! I-I wouldn't be helpless anymore!"_**

**_No! That wasn't it! Why? _**_WHY**?! He had the answer inside him somewhere, but what was it?! What was the reason?!**_

_**"Ah, Jedi way is revenge! Teach you this your Master did?"**_

Kanan looked downtrodden. Was that what Ezra was seeking?

_**"No! Kanan would never! He's a good Master- A **great** Master!"**_

_**"Then why seek you revenge?"**_

_**Ezra shook his head frustratedly.**_

_**"I don't!"**_

_**What was the answer?! He could feel it, just without his reach, on the tip of his tongue...**_

How could Ezra not know the answer? This was uncommon, one having to dig deep inside themselves to seek out the true reason of their actions.

_**"Hm. Inside you, **much** anger. **Much** fear."**_

_**"I just want to protect myself and my friends!"**_

**_"And this is why you must become Jedi."_**

**_"Yes..." His fear was now replaced with determination. "And not just them! Everyone! I'll protect _**_everyone_**_! Before I met Kanan, I only ever thought of myself, but Kanan and the rest, they don't think like that. They-They _**_help_**_ people, they give everything away! And I _**_see_**_ it! I see how it makes people feel!"_**

**_"Feel, yes! _**_How_**_?"_**

**_Ezra looked down, _****_realization settling in and making him feel so very, _**_very_**_ numb. And the words slipped out without him knowing._**

**_"..._**_Alive_**_...They feel _**_alive_**_..." His eyes slowly raised for a moment before he looked back down. "_**_Like I do now_**_."_**

And all so suddenly, everyone felt as though they were both both burning hot and freezing cold. The true, cold hard reality of Ezra's life before joining the Rebels was now all but laid out before them. The pain and loneliness...

**_The numbness faded, leaving Ezra feeling so tired and weary but...Also with a strange joy in his heart._**

**_"Good, _**_good_**_." The strange voice said, tone almost soothing. Around Ezra, everything faded to black as the voice continued. "Ahead of you, a difficult path there is, Padawan. A Jedi...You may yet be."_**

**_And in the darkness, a bright glow appeared. Ezra watched in awe as it descended, wrapping his hands around it once it was close. And there in his palm...Was a crystal._**

Everything all too suddenly vanished, leaving them all back in the council room. Ezra, tired from sharing the vision without submerging himself in it, slumped. Quinlan was quick to lean forward and grab the boy's shoulders, offering extra support. Ezra offered an awkward smile.

"Thanks. Was harder than I thought..."

Quinlan nodded, grinning.

"You did a great job, kid."

Slowly, Ezra managed to stand, despite how his legs dangerously wobbled. He looked around, offering a sheepish grin to the others in the room.

"Sorry if a few things were left out, I...I blacked out a few times while in that temple, so I don't know what happened in some places."

The teen jumped slightly when Hera moved forward, taking the teen's shoulders.

"Uh, Hera? Hera what's wro- Ack!"

The Padawan found himself suddenly being hugged. He squirmed a bit, slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh...What..? Hera...Hera...Hera, I can't breathe."

Kanan smiled slightly, but it quickly vanished. He turned to the council.

"If you don't mind, Masters, I think my crew and I would like time with Ezra. Alone."

Windu nodded understandingly.

"Very well." He looked to Ezra. "We will talk tomorrow, Padawan Ezra."

The teen, still trying to wiggle his way free of Hera's surprisingly good grip, nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes Master Windu."

He yelped as he was then dragged out of the room by his arm.

"H-hey!"

* * *

Ezra stumbled as his arm was suddenly released.

"Guys!" He laughed, turning to face his friends, using a hand to push away his hair from his eyes.

His face fell, though, when he saw the serious expressions he was presented with. Kanan turned, smacking the nearby control panel, and the front doors shut.

"Guys? What's wrong?"

There was a long silence, then Ezra found himself pushed into one of the chairs.

"H-hey! Zeb! Cut it out!"

The teen flinched slightly when the Lasat took a firm hold of his shoulders. Ezra found himself staring into hard, emerald eyes.

"What happened in tha' temple. When you saw all of us, heard all those horrible things...You don' really believe we'd do tha' to ya...Do you?"

Ezra looked away, seeming embarrassed.

"W-well...I...I used to worry. Just-Just idle thoughts, y'know? I-it isn't that I don't trust all of you!" He amended hurriedly, fearful eyes turning to each of the group. "I don't think like that anymore, not after going through the temple, getting my Kyber crystal-!"

The teen yelped when he was smacked over the back of the head.

"Hey! What did _I_ do-?!"

He then found one of the Lasat's strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and the teen was surprised when he realized he was being given a rather awkward hug from his friend.

"Ya little idiot." Zeb muttered fiercely. "Ya ever, _ever_ think like tha' again an' I'll throw ya out an airlock."

Ezra blinked, surprised and confused. Zeb was not known to be an overly affectionate person, so this act of familial interaction was strange (though not unwelcome, Ezra enjoyed contact with his family).

The Lasat released the teen, shuffling back to allow the boy space. Sabine took it upon herself to invade the vacated spot. She looked...Hesitant.

"I...I don't pity you, y'know that, right?"

Ezra grinned lopsidedly, head tilting slightly and making him look innocent in a way.

"Of course I know that! C'mon, Sabi', give me some credit!"

The older teen smiled hesitantly, though concern still shone in her eyes. Ezra offered a beaming smile in hopes to ease her anxiety, and it seemed to work. The young Mandalorian smiled in return, crossing her arms.

There was a pause, a breathless silence, and then Hera spoke.

"Zeb, Sabine, why don't you both go get everyone something to eat from the Mess Hall?"

The two in question looked surprised, but seeing the Twi'lek's expression, they got the message and quickly left. Hera waited until the door slid shut once more before going over to sit beside Ezra on the couch. She wrapped an arm about the boy's thin shoulders, her other hand resting on one of Ezra's knees, and when the teen looked at her, she gently touched her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry you had to see those things, Ezra." She murmured, voice soft and warm. Ezra smiled slightly, enjoying the motherly concern and relishing in the gentle touches. Kanan, who had been watching with his arms crossed, suddenly spoke up.

"You said something that's...Just _really_ throwing me for a loop here, kid."

Ezra straightened up, looking at his mentor.

"Huh?"

"When asked how our crew makes others feel, you said it made others feel alive...And that _you_ felt alive too."

Ezra froze, then looked away, cheeks darkening.

"W-well...You see, I...Blast, you really like to embarrass me, don't you?"

A smirk quirked at Kanan's lips, but it quickly vanished.

"While I admit that can be amusing, I'm serious." He moved over, crouching down to sit on his heels in front of his Padawan. "Ezra, you just gave the crew the biggest compliment that _anyone_ can give."

A hesitant smile.

"Well I was just telling the truth."

Hera laughed softly.

"And people say the truth hurts. It seems this time that isn't true."

* * *

**If you guy's can't tell, I loved the line where Ezra said "Alive...They feel alive. Like I do now." XD Best line ever *_***


End file.
